Shattered Remembrance
by Jedi-2B
Summary: Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade are looking forward to beginning their life as a happy couple. But as they say, the best laid plans ...
1. Chapter 1

**Timeframe:** Toward the end of Vision of the Future, just as L&M are returning to Coruscant.

**Summary:** Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade are looking forward to beginning their life as a happy couple. But as they say, the best laid plans ...

**Notes:** Many thanks to PonyTricks (GreatOne) and RebelMom for their helpful hints and betaing, especially when I drove them crazy agonizing over details. I'm shooting for posting twice a week, depending on Darth Real Life. There will be thirty chapters in total.

**Disclaimer:** All things Star Wars belong to Mr. Lucas, even if we don't always agree with what he allows others to do with them.

**_Shattered Remembrance_**

**Chapter One**

Mara Jade spared a quick smile of satisfaction as she settled the Chiss fighter into New Republic Intelligence's secure hanger. She allowed the smile to return, and linger, as Luke Skywalker nodded in approval.

"Nice touch down," he complimented after acknowledging Control's final instructions.

"Adequate," she replied smartly. "Considering I can't read any of the markings on the instrument panel."

"Well, you did get to practice at the Alliance base we stopped at," he returned, a slight pout coloring his voice.

"Oh, did you want to do the landing this time?"

Luke just shook his head in mock dismay as he unbuckled his safety harness. "I get dibs on the next alien ship we pick up."

"Fair enough."

After Luke signed an authorization pad for the ship, the couple left the grey austere building, blinking in the bright Coruscant sunlight.

"Leia and Han should be landing soon." Luke let one hand trail down Mara's arm. "Are you sure you won't come with me to meet them?"

Mara rolled her neck, stretching out the kinks. "I really need to check in at Karrde's office."

"If he's there, are you going to tell him? About us, I mean?"

"I was planning on saving that until you're along." Mara narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Are you telling your sister?"

"I'd rather we'd both be present for that, too." Luke gave a weak smile. "But I'm not sure I can hide it, especially from Leia."

Mara shrugged her shoulders, pretending to study the polluted fog that hung low between the nearby buildings. "Tell her, if you want. With any luck, the shock will have worn off by the time they see me."

"They'll be happy for us," Luke insisted in that eternally optimistic tone he had.

"Hmmm… Maybe the Caamas Document will distract her."

"I'm sure Leia will insist you come for dinner this evening." He raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"It's not polite to invite company to another person's home."

"You're going to be family, not company." Luke paused. "And perhaps, after dinner, we could go back to my apartment, for some, uh, quiet time alone."

"We just spent several weeks alone together." Mara casually tucked a strand of hair behind one ear as a warm breeze wafted around them.

"I meant, without any Imperials or Chiss or leathery flying companions. Without anyone shooting at us, or drowning us, or trying to recruit us for their Empire. You know, somewhere with … uh … comfortable furniture, and, uh …"

Mara reached out a hand to halt his fumbling. "I know what you meant, and it sounds wonderful." She grinned wryly. "Though you're still pathetic at being devious."

Chuckling at how well Mara could read him, Luke glanced at the short row of airtaxis parked in front of the installation's entrance. "We could share a taxi."

"We're going in opposite directions, farmboy." She favored him with an amused smirk. "Are you that worried I'll leave you if you let me out of your sight?"

Luke shook his head. "You, leave a great catch like me? Never." He brushed his fingers lightly through her hair, and all thoughts of a smart comeback vanished from Mara's mind. "I just don't want to be apart from you, even for a few hours," he said, before leaning in for a lingering kiss.

"Aren't you afraid someone will see us?" Mara said as they finally pulled apart.

"No one was looking," Luke murmured. "I made sure of it."

"What did we discuss, about unnecessary use of the Force?" Mara admonished lightly.

"It was necessary. Unless you want to be mobbed by holoshills already."

"I _never_ want to." Mara sighed. "I know it's inevitable, but I'm trying not to think about it."

"Good plan." Luke laughed, then gave her hand a warm squeeze. "Until this evening, then. I'll comm you about dinner."

"I'll be waiting." Mara stepped into the open taxi, reluctantly letting Luke's hand slide out of hers. He stepped back, the wide grin never leaving his face.

Artoo-Detoo whistled impatiently, having already picked out an available airtaxi for his master. Walking backwards, Luke waved a hand at Artoo, his gaze never leaving Mara. As she settled back into her seat, Mara thought that she'd never seen him look so … utterly happy. The thought crossed her mind that he may very well be thinking the same thing about her.

"Welcome to Terson Comfort Carriers. Destination, please?" the mechanical voice of the pilot-droid intoned, breaking into Mara's musings. She absently gave the address of Karrde's headquarters, chuckling to herself as she watched Luke manually wrangle Artoo into the cargo rack of the taxi. Sometimes he took her lectures much too seriously. As her own coach rose and smoothly slipped into the steady stream of traffic, Mara followed Luke's taxi turning and heading toward Leia's home in Orowood Tower.

Save for the loss of the _Jade's Fire_, the past few weeks had been like a dream, Mara reflected, closing her eyes and basking in the warm sunshine. A wonderful, cherished dream that until now she had never dared let herself hope to come true. They'd wasted so many years apart, and she knew she was as much to blame as he was, perhaps more so. How many times had he invited her to his academy? Despite her scolding of his ignoring her during her short-lived training sessions, he really had always made time every day to check on her progress. It was she who had built up a wall around her feelings, blocking him out. But she'd invited him in now, wholly and without regret. Never would she allow anyone or anything to come between them. They were a team, forever and always.

Only a few minutes away from arriving at her destination, Mara felt a cold prickle on the back of her neck. Sitting up, she scanned the surrounding vehicles, one hand brushing the reassuring weight of her lightsaber. Nothing seemed out of order. Traffic was always heaviest this time of day, and the current flow of speeders was no exception. Luke's warm presence echoed back her inquiry in his direction; he was fine, but she got the feeling that he'd felt a warning tickle also, perhaps even stronger than she had. Gripping the edge of the worn leather seat, Mara considered her options. She started to reach for her comm, hoping that Luke would have a better grasp on the Force-warning, when shock and pain suddenly exploded through her. Sucking in a gasping breath, she struggled to control her emotions enough to ascertain that she hadn't been injured.

Luke had.

And she could no longer sense him at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Shattered Remembrance_**

**Chapter Two**

Leia Organa-Solo exhaled wearily. Recent events had drained her energy, and Luke's sporadic lessons on using the Force to refresh herself were proving elusive. But as she relaxed back into the co-pilot's chair of the _Millennium Falcon_, she reflected that it was a good kind of weariness, the kind she would welcome on a regular basis. Peace with the Empire. She'd been working nearly her entire life toward this goal, and now, finally, it had been achieved. Even her ever-optimistic brother was going to be surprised to learn of Pellaeon's proposal of a peace treaty.

"Hey, you okay?"

Leia smiled at her husband's soft query. "I'm fine. I-" Leia sat up suddenly, peering down at the sparkling city-planet beneath them as a soft brush tickled her senses. "Luke's on Coruscant already!"

"His message did say he'd be getting back today or tomorrow," Han pointed out, effortlessly guiding the _Falcon_ to bypass the heaviest traffic.

"I know. I guess I just wasn't expecting him to beat us back." Leia shook her head. "Wait till I give him a piece of my mind for running off like that."

"Aw, don't be too hard on him. You of all people should know how he likes rescuing damsels in distress."

"I'd hardly call Mara Jade a damsel in distress," Leia humphed.

"Maybe he's turning into a skirt chaser," Han said with a laugh.

"He's known her for ten years, nerfherder." Leia leaned back and crossed her arms. "If he wanted to chase that skirt, he would've done it before now."

Han snorted in apparent agreement. "So, whadda you think his big surprise is?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea. Knowing him it has something to do with the Jedi."

"You're probably right," Han said, with what sounded like a disappointed sigh. He started to reach for the comm, ready to signal for their final approach to the landing platform adjacent to Orowood Tower. His hand stayed, however, at a sharp intake of breath from Leia.

"What's the matter?"

Leia's fingernails dug into the armrests of Chewbacca's oversized co-pilot's seat. "I felt a stab of … of panic. From Luke." Before Han could reply, Leia gave a strangled cry, collapsing forward against her restraint harness.

"Leia!" Han was near panic himself. The landing platform was looming ever closer; the local control tower was already requesting his clearance code. "Leia, what's wrong!" He shook her shoulder, ignoring the persistent voice on the comm.

Taking a deep breath to control her trembling, Leia motioned for him to answer the comm. "Land!" she choked out.

Hands flying over the buttons and switches, Han barked the _Falcon_'s code to the startled controller. Keeping one eye on his trembling wife, he set the ship down with a louder-than-usual thud. Leia tore out of her restraints before he barely began the shut-down sequence. Han found her at the bottom of the landing ramp, arms wrapped around herself and tears flowing freely.

"Leia, sweetheart…" Han enveloped her in his strong embrace. "Tell me what you feel. Is it Luke?" he guessed.

"I don't know where he's at!" Leia keened, wind whipping her hair out of its braid. "He's gone, I can't feel him."

"We'll find him," Han soothed. "It'll be all right. We'll find him."

Drawing herself up, Leia attempted to clear her mind. She just had to approach this logically. Luke had reached out to her through the Force only a few minutes ago. He'd been fine. Drawing strength from Han's comforting hold, Leia closed her eyes and concentrated, shifting through the myriad of lifeforms on Coruscant, searching for a thread of familiarity that would represent her beloved brother.

"Leia?"

"He's not dead," Leia murmured. "I'd know if he were dead."

"Course he's not dead," Han agreed automatically. "He's probably got himself in one of his usual predicaments. Maybe one of those fuzzy snakes is around, blockin' him from you."

Leia shook her head, gazing out at the tall buildings on the horizon. "I felt his pain, Han." She pulled loose, heading toward their apartment with swift, determined strides. "We have to find him."

****

"Let me out!" Mara Jade vaulted from the airtaxi before it even settled all the way down. "Wait!" She stuck her head back around, meeting the blank stare of the pilot droid's glowing receptors. "Can you find out if there have been any … any incidents involving the taxi that took off right after this one?"

"I am not allowed to access information on other units without proper authoriza-"

"Here's your authorization, you robo-hack!" With one swift motion, Mara had her lightsaber ignited and pointed at the mechanical throat.

"Mara!"

Shirlee Faughn strode out from the entrance of Talon Karrde's headquarters. "I was so relieved when we got your communiqué." She stopped cold as her eyes fell on the glowing lightsaber in Mara's grip. "Uh-"

"Is Ghent here?" Mara snapped, turning to face her co-worker. "Is he on-planet?"

"No, he's not," Faughn said, taking a step back from Mara's still-ignited weapon. "I'm not sure where the NRI sent him."

Suddenly realizing what she held in her hand, Mara quickly turned off the saber. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I need a speeder." She took off toward the building's air-speeder pad. "And a slicer. Who's our best slicer that's here?"

"Hmm, Koo-bwor," Faughn supplied, hurrying to catch up. At Mara's frown, she continued, "He's new. Not as good as Ghent, of course, but more than adequate."

Mara gave a cursory glance at the row of speeders parked in Karrde's private slots, then hopped in the first one in line. "All right, have this Koo-whatever slice into the airtaxi frequency. Check the Coruscant Security transmissions, too. I want to know if any taxi …" she paused, "taxi crashes have been reported between the NRI building and Orowood Tower in the last fifteen minutes. Any crashes, any explosions, anything at all." She gunned the speeder's engine. "Comm me immediately, whatever you find."

"Sure, Jade," Faughn acknowledged, too much of a professional to waste time with questions. She was already bringing her comm to her lips to relay the instructions to Koo-bwor when Mara zoomed out into the grey urban skies.

****

Mara had been crisscrossing what she assumed would have been Luke's route when her comm chirped. "Jade."

"Faughn here," the crisp voice returned. "There have been seven airtaxi crashes in the timeframe you specified. Only one, however, was on a route between NRI and Orowood Tower."

Mara sucked in a deep breath. "Go on."

"It was a collision between the taxi and a private speeder. Two casualties, one of those fatal. No identification of either released yet."

Mara didn't need any identification. It was him; she knew it. And she also knew that he was not the fatality. "Where-"

"The injured being has been taken to the Manarai Medical Clinic."

"Got it." Ignoring the squawking horns as she swung into a tight U-turn, Mara headed toward the clinic.

"Oh, and Jade," Faughn continued. "Han Solo is on the comm. He's looking for Skywalker."

_Han and Leia!_ Mara had forgotten all about their imminent arrival. "Tell him … tell him Luke's been in an accident."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Shattered Remembrance_**

**Chapter Three**

The Manarai Medical Clinic soared four hundred and forty-seven stories into the air, with ambulance landing pads projecting out on every other floor like slices of fungi on a tree stump. Mara tamped down the overwhelming urge to simply barge into the nearest entrance and demand to be shown where Luke was. There was a good chance that his identity hadn't been established yet, and loudly proclaiming that Jedi Master Luke Skywalker had been brought in could produce a holoshill riot.

Stalking up to the Welcome Area, Mara eyed the receptionist droid. "The man just brought in from the airtaxi crash. Where is he? What floor?"

"Are you a relative?"

"Uh, no. I mean … I'm his …" Mara paused. Luke wouldn't want their engagement revealed like this anymore than she would. "I'm his associate."

"I'm sorry," the droid intoned. "Patient information is only released to members of the immediate family."

"Listen, you bucket of bolts." Her hand started reaching once more for her lightsaber before dropping back to her side in frustration. She willed her voice to remain calm. "I need to see him. I need to be with him."

"I'm sorry," the droid repeated. "Patient information is only–"

_Lecture me later, farmboy._ Mara reached across the desk, her hand grabbing the droid's thin neck. "I'm closer than any relative, understand?"

"Mara?"

Mara turned as two pairs of footsteps accompanied the sound of her name, one light and quick, the other heavy and sure. Han Solo and Leia Organa-Solo strode purposely in her direction.

"What happened to Luke?" Leia asked. "Karrde's office said there'd been an accident, and that he was here."

"You know as much as I do," Mara growled.

"You weren't with him?"

"No. Now can we cut the chitchat and go see your brother?" Mara bit out impatiently. "This mechanical warden doesn't want to let me in to find him."

Leia swung toward the droid, and within moments the three of them were on their way to the two hundred sixty-fourth floor surgical ward.

***

"Councilor Organa-Solo, Captain Solo." A distinguished-looking medic, probably in his mid-fifties, hurried out to meet them as they exited the turbolift. "As soon as Master Skywalker's identi-chip was checked, I tried to comm your home."

"Doctor Panio," Leia greeted the medic with a familiarity that spoke of far too much time spent at the Manarai Clinic. "Can you tell us what happened? What's Luke's condition? How soon can we see him?"

"Come into my office, and I'll tell you as much as we know right now." Doctor Panio gave Mara a questioning look.

"This is Mara Jade, an acquaintance of Luke's," Leia filled in. "They were together just before the accident."

_Yes, together. More 'together' than you realize, Councilor,_ Mara thought, getting more impatient by the minute. She returned the medic's acknowledging nod.

"Mara, thank you for having Karrde's people alert us," Leia said curtly. "There's no need for you to stay any longer."

"You're dismissing me?!" Mara's eyes flashed indignantly. "Like Sith I'm leaving. Luke's my friend, and I'm going to see him!"

"Of course you can stay," Han spoke up, glancing at Leia as if daring her to disagree.

"Yes, yes, of course." Leia had the good grace to at least look apologetic, in Mara's opinion.

"This way then." Doctor Panio motioned them down a hallway.

***

An hour later, Mara sat huddled in a corner of the private waiting room to which they'd been escorted. Doctor Panio's litany of Luke's injuries tolled through her numbed mind. _Crushed right leg. Crushed right arm. Severe head trauma. Crushed rib cage. Punctured lung. Ruptured spleen. Torn kidney._ Sith, she couldn't even remember them all. Damage to almost every internal organ he had.

"We didn't even have a chance to talk to him … to hear his surprise," Leia murmured, almost to herself. She was clutching Luke's lightsaber tightly. It had miraculously stayed attached to Luke's belt during the crash, and the medic had turned it over to Leia.

Mara's head jerked up. "What?"

Han waved a hand dismissively. "Aww, on the message Luke left on the _Falcon_'s comm, he said he had a surprise for us."

Mara hadn't eavesdropped on Luke's comm call to his sister and brother-in-law. They certainly had more than one surprise to deliver upon their return. "It was probably about the Caamas Document," Mara said, forcing a shrug. That was one development that shouldn't wait for his recovery.

"The Caamas Document?" Leia sat up straighter. "What about it?"

"We have it."

"Where did you get the Caamas Document? Are you sure it's genuine?" She stood over Mara, her political business persona temporarily overriding her concern for Luke. "Where have you two been that you found a copy of the document? We've scoured the galaxy and couldn't find one."

She and Luke had agreed to keep information on Nirauan to themselves for the time being. Still, Mara knew Leia deserved some kind of answer. "We found an old fortress that Thrawn had used as an outpost. While there, we stumbled upon a copy. Or rather, Artoo found … Artoo!" Mara's eyes flashed in alarm. "Artoo was with him! If Skywalker wakes up and finds out that droid's been destroyed, he …" Mara shook her head in dismay. She didn't give a womprat's behind about the document anymore.

A swift glance passed between Han and Leia. "I'm on it," Han announced, rushing out of the room.

"Luke dotes on that rolling trash can," Mara commented into the newly growing silence.

"Artoo's like the son he'll probably never have," Leia agreed quietly.

_Son… Children …_ They hadn't really discussed having a family yet. Leia could unknowingly be correct. Mara hoped not. "Including the occasional backtalk," she quipped weakly.

"Why couldn't he have just called for a pickup? Or had someone from NRI take him home?" Leia bit out, her helpless frustration mirroring the anguish Mara was struggling to hide. "Everyone knows how unsafe those rundown airtaxis can be."

"You know Luke, he never wants to bother anyone."

Ignoring Mara's dismissive answer, Leia's sharp gaze suddenly bore down accusingly on her. "What were you doing at the NRI building, anyway? Luke docks his X-wing at the Rogues' hanger, and I can't imagine you leaving your ship there."

Another tidbit of information that Leia would no doubt learn about in due time. Mara silently cursed Luke for leaving her to deal with his obstinately curious sister, then immediately chastised herself. "We were forced to return to Coruscant in a stolen ship," Mara said carefully. "We wanted to be certain it would be in a secure location."

Processing Mara's reply and apparently not in a mood for further interrogation, Leia nodded briefly and turned her attention elsewhere.

Silence prevailed once more. Mara began concentrating on sending waves of Force strength to Luke. She didn't know if it would help, but it kept company with her worry. At least she could once more sense Luke's presence, muted but discernable. She wasn't sure if his Force-sense had really disappeared when he'd lost consciousness, or if she just imagined it had because it had been so vibrant and warm only moments before.

Shifting slightly to stretch her stiff muscles, Mara glanced down when her lightsaber gently bumped against her leg. Luke's old saber, which he'd given her ten years ago. Ten long years ago, when their budding friendship was tenuous at best. It was the only thing of his that she owned. The only gift he'd ever given her. If anything happened ... if he didn't ... Mara squeezed her eyes shut at the rebellious thoughts. This lightsaber would _not_ be her only remembrance of him. It couldn't be. All their hopes and dreams for the future couldn't be shattered in a split second. She refused to allow it.

Mara turned in her seat, staring out the large window at the endless ribbons of traffic. Dusk was approaching, and lights of the various speeders, airbuses, and shuttles stretched as far as the eye could see. Traffic. Harmless traffic. Zipping within a hair's breadth of each other at death-defying speeds.

And all too often, death wasn't defied at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Shattered Remembrance_**

**Chapter Four**

Hours stretched into half a standard day, and Luke hadn't yet come out of surgery. Even the medical droids began avoiding the waiting room after Han ambushed the tenth employee passing by, badgering him for any information regarding Luke's condition. No one could tell them anything other than multiple injuries meant multiple surgical procedures. Three teams of specialists had rotated in and out of the operating theater.

Mara stayed huddled in 'her corner,' watching the sun go down, the city's lights flicker on, the rain beat against the window, the rain stop, and the sun come up.

And still Luke lay on an operating table.

****

As the hours wore on, the waiting area began to swell with visitors. Winter held Leia's hand as Han paced back and forth in helpless frustration. Wedge Antilles and Tycho Celchu talked quietly in a corner. Lando kept excusing himself to answer comm calls. Bibberry muffins brought by Iella sat untouched on the room's low table, though the caf maker was working overtime. It seemed everyone was straggling back to Coruscant about the same time, each of them offering words of comfort to Leia. No one tried to comfort Mara, for which she was thankful. Faughn had commed the first hour, asking if Mara needed anything, and to say that Karrde would be returning in two days. But he could come sooner if Mara wanted. She declined.

President Gavrisom had made an appearance, talked to Han and Leia quietly, then retreated to his office. Something was up, Mara could tell. Something political. But she didn't think it directly involved her or Luke, so it didn't matter.

Han had succeeded in finding Artoo-Detoo at the crash site. Or at least, what was left of him. The droid's outer casing was beyond recognition, but he could be rebuilt. Most importantly, his memory bank was intact. The New Republic's best technicians were already working on the astromech, and had reported that they were confident that the Caamasi Document could be saved.

Mara had this insane notion that Luke cushioned Artoo's fall, more concerned over his metal friend than his own safety. Or maybe not so insane. It was the kind of thing Luke would do.

She overheard Han describing the crash site to Lando, making sure he was out of Leia's hearing. _Horrific … Nothing but a pile of twisted metal … Don't know how the kid survived …_

Shifting slightly, Mara dug her fingernails into the palms of her hands to keep from crying. It had been barely a week ago that her heart had felt torn in two, when she'd feared that Luke had been killed by the Chiss. Later, she'd learned that Luke had had a near-meltdown when her Force presence had suddenly disappeared. Now she was once again filled with anxiety-riddled pain. Was this some wicked byproduct of loving someone? If so, she could better understand Luke's initial reluctance to let himself love her.

Mara forced her thoughts toward the beautiful, warm feelings that Luke invoked in her. There was no doubt in her mind - their love was worth any heartache that life could throw at them.

She only hoped that life would give them the chance.

****

Anxious faces all turned one direction as Dr. Panio entered the somber room. "Councilor," the tall Chandrilan medic began before glancing at the large group. "Perhaps we should go into my office."

"Everyone here is a good friend of Luke's." Leia's red-rimmed eyes swept the room, pausing briefly on Mara before turning back to the doctor. "Please, tell us his condition."

The doctor nodded, leading Leia back to her seat on the couch. "Master Skywalker's injuries were extremely severe …"

Leia gave a small gasp, bracing herself for unwanted news.

"… but he came through the surgeries in good form, and we are cautiously optimistic that he will have a full recovery."

_Full recovery!_ Mara released a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Her heart had already told her that Luke would be all right. The medic's pronouncement was merely a formality.

"We have placed your brother in a bacta tank to hasten his recovery," continued Doctor Panio. "He'll need bone knitters on his right leg and arm for at least another month. And we had to remove his prosthetic hand due to irreparable damage. As soon as the swelling on his arm goes down, we can attach a new hand."

"Can we see him now?" Leia asked.

"Yes, but only you and Captain Solo," the doctor replied. "Master Skywalker is unconscious, of course, and I prefer that only family members visit the bacta area."

After promising to report on Luke's condition, Han and Leia swept out of the room. Mara had to grip the faux-leather arms of her chair to keep from bolting after them. Instead, she reached out with the Force, pulling Luke's aura to herself. It felt cloudy, numb. Foreign.

****

Leia swayed slightly, and Han automatically curled one arm around her slim shoulders. The sight of her brother was heartbreaking as he floated silently in the healing fluid.

"Just like on Hoth," Han murmured, tightening his grip.

"No," Leia breathed, her eyes trailing down Luke's right arm to the stump at the end. "Like after Bespin." She buried her head in Han's shoulder, her body shuddering with sobs.

"Hey, Princess," Han soothed. "He's gonna be all right. You heard the doc. Luke's strong. He's gonna come through this just fine."

"I know, Han." Leia swiped at her wet eyes. "It's just so hard, seeing him like this."

Han's comm buzzed suddenly, and he reluctantly stepped aside. He swore softly as Chewbacca's barks and growls filled the room. Giving his friend a quick answer, he turned back to Leia's questioning gaze.

"The children?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Chewie says they're beside themselves. They know something's wrong, and that it has something to do with Luke." He rubbed one hand over his face. "They'll be docking in less than an hour."

"We have to go to them." Leia exhaled quietly, knowing her children needed her more right now than her brother. He was in good hands, and there was really nothing she could do for him until he was removed from the bacta. With one last look, Leia took Han's outstretched hand, and began preparing herself for how she could calm her children's fears when her own fears were still so fresh.

****

Han and Leia made a quick stop at the waiting room, assuring everyone that Luke was stable and thanking them for their concern. As Luke's friends and family filed out of the room, Mara made sure she lagged behind. Tatooine would freeze over before she'd leave without seeing Luke.

She gradually slowed her steps as the others headed toward the exit, confident that their friend had survived yet another brush with death. Pausing as the last straggler rounded a corner in the wide corridor, Mara quickly reversed direction and confidently hurried toward the bacta ward. Medical droids walked, rolled, and hovered past her. Medics, technicians and visitors of a dozen different species bustled back and forth. Mara ignored them all. Luke's presence in the Force was like a beacon that unerringly guided her.

Mara's quick-paced progress was halted as she came face-to-face with the droid outside the bacta chamber. Was this whole flaming place staffed with droids standing guard? The irony didn't escape her that sentinel droids had indirectly brought them together, and now more droids were contriving to keep them apart.

"I'm here to see a patient," she said, though her patience was waning fast.

"May I ask the name?" the droid in a ridiculously pleasant voice.

Mara hesitated. Had Luke's real name been used, or a pseudonym, in an effort to avoid the holopress? She didn't have time for this. "Luke Skywalker," she said, just wanting to hurry up and get inside.

The droid's photoreceptors flashed momentarily. "You do not match the voice print or image scan of Luke Skywalker's allowed visitors. Access denied. Have a nice day."

Check that. Her patience was gone. She glanced around the corridor. Maybe a distraction would lure the kriffing thing away from its desk. _Gravel maggots! _The silver-plated picket was bolted to the console.

Mara's eyes narrowed as a white-clothed technician strode out of the ward, her identification badge swinging on an orange lanyard. She casually followed the young Ishi Tib toward a nearby employee locker room. Thank the Force, there was no droid monitoring the door. Slipping in unseen, she plucked a clean uniform tunic from a stack of laundry. Now all she needed was one of those I.D. tags.

Ah, the tech was changing clothes. And she'd carelessly hung her badge over the open locker door. One twitch of the Force, and the lanyard floated silently into Mara's outstretched hand.

Keeping her face turned away from the guard droid, Mara marched directly to the security panel next to the bacta chamber's door. Not daring to so much as peek over her shoulder, she slid the purloined I.D. into the access slot. The door smoothly slid open, and Mara slipped inside without waiting to see if the droid had triggered any alarms.

The room's low lighting gave a ghostly feel to the dozen bacta tanks lining the walls. They were all full, but Mara had no trouble finding Luke's at the far end of the row. His Force sense still felt fuzzy, but it was unmistakably him. His physical appearance was another matter.

The medic's clinical description of Luke's injuries hadn't done nearly enough to prepare Mara for the shock of his actual appearance. His entire body was crisscrossed with deep, jagged lacerations. Metal braces held his right leg and right arm immobile. Or rather, what was left of his right arm. She'd rarely thought of Luke's prosthetic hand, not even when they'd clasped hands to brace themselves above the firecreepers. Mara knew Luke was still self-conscious at times, though he hid it well. She hoped a new hand could be attached as soon as possible after he came out of the tank.

Forcing her eyes upward, Mara's breathing slowed as she gazed upon his face. His pale, lifeless, battered … beautiful face. She longed to cradle his head in her lap, caress his bruised cheek, brush his matted hair out of his eyes. He didn't deserve this. Of all the beings in the galaxy, Luke Skywalker deserved this least of all. Why couldn't it have been her airtaxi that was hit? Or some insignificant nobody?

Mara swiped at her eyes in shame. Luke would be so disappointed in her. He would be the first to put himself in harm's way to save some 'insignificant nobody.' She had theorized earlier that he may have manipulated events to save Artoo. Now she wildly wondered if the entire crash could have occurred out of a heroic need to save some other speeder about to be hit. Could Luke have actually moved a vehicle he wasn't piloting while it was zipping across lines of traffic? Did he have that much power? The details of the crash didn't indicate any such possibility, but reality for a Jedi was often overlooked.

Shaking her head wearily, Mara tried to clear her muddled mind. It didn't matter how the crash happened. She could quiz Luke after he recovered, after she hugged him, and kissed him, and scolded him for scaring her half to death. Right now she just wanted to be with him, sending him Force energy for healing, and sharing with him the warmth of her love.

Mara brought her fingertips to her lips, then pressed them against the cold smooth surface of the tank. "I love you, Luke," she whispered.

"Can I help you?"

Mara jerked around at the voice, mentally kicking herself for not sensing the man's approach. It was the doctor that was overseeing Luke's case.

"Ah…" Dr. Panio said, recognition replacing the frown on his face. "Miss … Jade, isn't it?"

Mara nodded. "I just … I needed to see him," she said unapologetically. "I had to see for myself that he was all right."

"He'll recover, given time," the medic replied, casting a critical glance Luke's way. "I know he's overcome more than one such ordeal."

"Too many," Mara agreed, her eyes also falling on Luke's battered form.

"You care for him." Dr. Panio raised an eyebrow. "Don't you?"

Turning away, Mara squelched the impulse to lash out at the man for not minding his own business. "He's my best friend," she murmured.

"I'll add you to the allowed visitor list," he said simply, then held out one hand. "So if I may return your 'borrowed' ID?"

Mara wordlessly handed over the badge, a half-smile conveying her gratitude. She spent the night slumped in one of the visitors' conform-chairs, slipping out when she felt Han and Leia arrive at the medcenter the next morning.

It was a pattern she would repeat for the next five nights.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Shattered Remembrance_**

**Chapter Five**

It was the sixth day after the accident that Luke was taken out of the bacta tank and moved to a private room. Hopes for a quick recovery were dashed, however, when he failed to regain consciousness. Post-traumatic coma, the medics called it. Could last a few days, or a few months.

_Or forever_, Mara thought despondently. Optimism was the farmboy's forte, not hers. At least she had the luxury of staying by Luke's side, as much as she was able without arousing suspicion. She knew that she could just tell Han and Leia about the engagement, but she still clung to the belief that no announcement should be made until Luke was capable of doing so with her.

Talon Karrde had returned to Coruscant on Luke's third day in the bacta tank, and had filled Mara in on the details of the peace treaty with the Imperials. Hollowness instead of joy filled her heart, as the only thought that kept looping through her mind was how elated Luke would be to hear this good news. She would celebrate when Luke could celebrate by her side.

Karrde offered his sympathy on the loss of the _Jade's Fire_, and didn't press for details on how she and Luke managed to return to Coruscant. Mara hoped that the NRI would continue to honor Luke's instructions that the alien ship be kept under wraps until he released it for analysis. But she knew Cracken wouldn't hold off forever.

As Karrde's second-in-command, Mara was invited to attend the signing of the treaty, but she had no intention of going.

Neither did Leia.

****

"I can't leave him, Han." Leia stood at her desk, shuffling through datapads and stuffing selected ones into a courier's pouch. "He needs us, and I won't go flying off halfway across the galaxy just for some ceremony."

"This is not just some ceremony." Han ran a hand through his graying hair. "I can't believe I'm trying to talk you _into_ going to a diplomatic function, but, Leia, you deserve to be there."

"And Luke deserves to have his family with him."

"But you don't have to sit with him all day long, every day. You're trusting Lando and Tendra to stay with him right now."

"There's a difference between a couple hours and several days."

"To Luke, there isn't." Han grimaced as Leia glared at him, wishing he could take back his sharp words.

"How do you know?" Leia snapped defensively. "There have been studies that show that coma patients may be aware of their surroundings. I think he can sense whether I'm there or not."

Han shook his head at his wife's stubbornness. "How about when he wakes up, and discovers you missed out on the most important political event of your life, in order to baby-sit him? You think he'll just say 'Ah, thanks, sis.'? He'll be furious!"

"Luke doesn't get furious."

"He gets upset, and he has a stubborn streak as wide as yours."

Leia doggedly went back to sorting her datapads. "Ponc will be there. He's the Chief of State, not me."

"Ponc Gavrisom isn't the one Pellaeon approached to propose this treaty. It might not even be happening without your influence." Han came around the desk, wrapping his arms around Leia's tense frame. "Leia, you'll hurt him more by not going."

Leia's fingers tightened on the pad she was holding, and Han could see her wilting emotionally even as she collapsed into her chair. "You're right," Leia whispered hoarsely.

Han began kneading her tight shoulders. "We'll make sure there's someone with him all the time."

"Who?" Leia asked. "We can't impose on Lando any more."

"Hey, Luke has tons of friends," Han said, crouching beside Leia and taking her hand. "Wedge, Corran, the rest of the Rogues, dozens of Jedi …" He paused, thinking. "You know, I bet Mara Jade would even agree to sit with him. She did hang around the day of the accident."

"And we've hardly seen her since."

"Still, it won't hurt to ask," Han reasoned.

"Maybe she only stayed that first day because of guilt." Leia's mouth curved into a grimace. "Luke wouldn't be in this condition if he hadn't been coming back at that exact moment. Coming back from rescuing her. I haven't even heard anything to indicate she _needed_ rescuing."

Han pulled Leia to her feet, guiding her to a small couch. "Sweetheart, we can't blame Mara for this. It was an accident. No one's at fault except the other pilot, and he got his due." Han sighed, hugging Leia closer. "If Luke hadn't been with Mara, he might've been in any number of other situations where he could've been hurt just as bad, or worse. He's like a magnet when it comes to bodily harm."

"He is, isn't he." Leia laid her head against Han's shoulder. "I only want to protect him, just like I want to protect the children, and you."

"I don't have to tell you that that's an impossible task, Your Highnessness." Han kissed the top of Leia's head. "We're a family of trouble-magnets, and not even your royal magic wand can save us from every bump and scrape."

"You're all nerfs," Leia muttered, settling deeper into Han's embrace.

"That must make you the nerfherder. Ow!" Han flinched at Leia's good-natured elbowing.

"You'll always be the nerfherder, flyboy. Always."

****

Mara Jade nodded in greeting to Corran Horn as she entered Luke's medroom. She abhorred having to wait her turn in order to see her own fiancé, but at least she still had her clandestine nightly visits also. Doctor Panio had convinced Leia that the medical center's staff could adequately monitor Luke's condition through the night shift. Mara could have kissed the man.

"Any change?" she asked, though she'd known before arriving that there hadn't been.

Corran shook his head. "This is too eerily like when Kun rendered him unconscious. You don't suppose … " His green eyes swept across the ceiling before turning back to Mara.

"No," Mara said shortly. "That was a dark side manipulation." She took the empty seat next to Luke's bed as Corran rose. "I've felt no dark Force emissions."

"Neither have I," Corran concurred. "Not unless you count me having to bat away the dark side when some holoshill reporter tried to bluff his way in here."

"I bodily threw one back into the turbolift yesterday," Mara recounted. "So much for the medcenter's double security."

"You'd think the daily press releases that he's continuing to recover would bore them all enough that they'd go looking for someone more interesting to prey on." Corran sighed. "Well, I suppose I'd better get home. Mirax has been holding dinner late for me every night this week." He headed toward the door, turning only to add, "The treaty signing will be on the holonet this evening. Are you going to watch? I'm sure they'd bring in a portable unit if you asked."

Mara started to say no, then reconsidered. "Perhaps we will watch," she replied, gazing at Luke with a faint smile.

Corran's disconcerted glance shifted between her and his Master, before he nodded and silently continued out into the hallway.

"I thought he'd never leave, didn't you?" Mara said. Careful of his attached medical tubes, she busied herself smoothing out the stark white sheets, tucking them around Luke's still form. She paused briefly at the outline of his right arm, lying across his stomach, then continued her ministrations. "You know, as soon as you wake up, they can stick that new hand on you. Cilghal says her Force-healing techniques will be more effective when you're conscious, too." Mara frowned as she thought back to the healing trance he'd put her in while on Nirauan. "But you'd better be all healed on your own by then, because no way do I want you out cold for any more days. I couldn't stand it."

Pulling her chair closer to the bed, Mara reached out and smoothed back Luke's bangs. His hair had been cut shorter, and Mara winced at the healing cut above one ear. "Only you, Skywalker, could face down Palpatine, Vader, stormtroopers galore, and then let some spiced-up wacko crash into you." Keeping one hand resting on his shoulder, Mara sat back in the chair, exhaling softly. Coruscant's head of traffic security had informed them that the Dug piloting the other speeder had been intoxicated and high on spice. Mara reflected that it was probably a good thing that piece of bantha dung had died in the crash, because she doubted all the Jedi teachings in the galaxy could've kept her from skinning the man alive.

"Shall we watch the treaty signing on the 'net tonight, my love?" Mara said conversationally. "I'll have a monitor brought in. And when your sister returns in a few days, we can tell her how good she looked during the ceremony." Mara brushed Luke's pale cheek with the backs of her fingers. "Or rather, _you_ can tell her all by yourself. How 'bout it?" She leaned in for a soft kiss. "Don't you think you've ignored me long enough, farmboy? I want to see your smile, and that twinkle you get in your eye when you're teasing me."

Closing her own tear-moistened eyes, Mara laid her head next to Luke's head, wrapping one arm around his waist. "I can hear the Qom Qua now, Luke," she whispered. "My beloved companion."

****

Two days later, Leia and Han returned from the _Chimaera_, briefly stopping to drop off their children at home before heading for the medical center. Despite their whining protests, Leia had insisted that Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin not be allowed to visit Luke until he regained consciousness.

Leia had been grateful that Gavrisom and Pellaeon had taken center-stage for the treaty signing. Not even having her children present for the momentous occasion kept her thoughts straying from her dear brother. Upon her return, Leia vowed to spend as much time as possible at Luke's bedside. It was almost easier to stay at the medcenter than to return home and listen to Han's scolding about not taking care of her own well-being.

****

Ignoring the wailing sirens of incoming air-ambulances, Leia wrapped her arms around herself as she stood at the window in Luke's room. It had been three standard weeks since her brother had been removed from the bacta. Three weeks that he had been unconscious. Luke's friends who had been keeping vigil during her absence reported no signs of awareness - not so much as a twitch. Even Cilghal's skills as a healer proved fruitless.

As much as she wanted to prevent it, Leia couldn't help the mantra of _It's_ _not fair_ from repeating in her mind. Luke had devoted his life to the service of others. He'd had happiness snatched away from him time and again, always erecting fabricated walls of acceptance and stoicism.

As she absently followed the trail of a flashy red speeder across the midday sky, Leia felt a tingle pass through her. It wasn't a warning of danger, it was more like … someone was watching her.

"Luke!" Leia spun around so fast she had to catch herself to keep her balance. Unblinking blue eyes stared back at her, and Leia was at Luke's side in a flash, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. "Don't you ever scare us like this again!"

Luke didn't answer, but when he moved to pull himself more upright, a strangled cry escaped him. With a horrified expression, he brought his right arm out from underneath the thin covers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Leia soothed, automatically reaching out to smooth back his short-cropped hair. "It was damaged too much in the accident, and the medics had to remove it. They've just been waiting for you to wake up before attaching a new one."

Luke's eyes widened, but his attempt at answering emerged as a rasping moan.

"Let me get you something to drink." Leia poured a glass of water from a nearby pitcher, then held the cup to Luke's parched lips. "Slowly now. Don't make yourself sick."

Not taking his wary gaze from Leia, Luke swallowed a few sips of the cool liquid. Leaning back, Leia worriedly took in her brother's confused expression. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Don't know," Luke murmured hoarsely, shaking his head as his eyes fell back to the stump on his arm.

"Luke, you were in an accident. A very serious taxi-speeder accident."

"I don't remember." Luke shrugged back from Leia's clinging hold.

"It's all right. It's probably better that you don't remember the crash." Leia reluctantly started to rise. "I should call the doctor. Han's downstairs; he'll want to know you're awake, too."

Reaching across with his left hand, Luke touched her arm as she began to leave. "Wait." He stared at her blankly, wetting his lips. "Who … who are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Shattered Remembrance**_

**Chapter Six**

"Who … who are you?"

Leia froze. "That's not funny, Luke."

"Please …"

Luke looked so lost that Leia used the Force to get a feel of his mind, gasping when she sensed his confusion and utter lack of recognition of her.

"I'm going to call Doctor Panio," Leia murmured, reaching over and pressing a buzzer. She kept her gaze riveted on Luke as she made the call, only looking away when he shrank back under her scrutiny.

An agonizing dread began coiling in Leia's stomach as Luke's hard stare unnerved her. Azure eyes that had always held warmth and love were now filled with disorientation and distrust. This couldn't be happening. He was supposed to be all right when he awoke.

Leia considered going out to find Han. He was somewhere a few floors below, visiting an old smuggling buddy who was recovering from a heart seizure. But she wasn't about to leave Luke, and - she patted her empty pocket - she'd forgotten and left her comlink at home. So she busied herself adjusting the blinds so the morning light wouldn't be so bright.

_Where was Doctor Panio?_

Turning to the room's tiny meal table, she began picking up the empty drink containers and depositing them in the waste receptacle. She could feel Luke's gaze tracking her, and she had to force herself to keep her hands busy, to not turn and throw her arms around him.

_Where was that medic? Why wasn't he here yet?_

"What's your name?"

Leia quickly set down the half-empty caf cup, realizing she had never answered his question. "Leia," she said softly, smiling as she cautiously approached the bed. "I'm your sister Leia."

Luke looked as though he was going to say more when brisk footfalls sounded in the hallway, and his attention shifted to the door. Leia hurried to intercept the medic before he entered.

_Doctor Panio had to be able to cure Luke. He just had to. _

****

"Honestly, Karrde, I can't believe you made me traipse all over the galaxy with Calrissian to find Jorj Car'das, and then you and Shada get a personal invitation into his sanctuary." Crossing her arms, Mara leaned back in one of Talon's overstuffed office chairs.

"What can I say, Mara?" Talon Karrde poured a two-fingered measure of brandy into a crystal snifter, taking a sip of the smooth liquor after Mara waved off his offer of a like drink. "Life is unpredictable."

"Yes, but still-" Mara suddenly sat upright, her eyes becoming unfocused as she stared straight ahead. "He's awake!"

Talon blinked. "Pardon?"

"Luke! Luke's awake!" Mara was halfway out the door when Talon's voice halted her.

"Wait, let me come with you," he said, already slipping into his jacket. "I need to thank him for coming to your assistance on Nirauan."

"Uh, well, all right," Mara stammered, her anxiety mounting as Karrde reached over to log off his computer.

"Dare I ask how you know that Skywalker is awake?" Talon calmly asked as they rode the turbolift down.

"It's a Jedi thing," Mara mumbled, her eyes fixed on the rapidly descending floor numbers.

"I see." The former smuggler absently smoothed his goatee. "And does that imply that you are now a Jedi?"

Mara finally took the time to meet her boss's inquisitive gaze. "Skywalker said I am."

Talon let a small smile escape. "Should I be looking for a new second-in-command?"

"You're free to do whatever you want, Karrde," Mara bit out, turning back to focus on the flashing numerical display.

"Mara…"

"Just because the Jedi Master declares that my skills are at Jedi-level doesn't mean that I'm packing my bags to go sit in his jungle and meditate all day." Mara swept out the lift doors as they silently slid open.

Reaching the company speeders, Mara jumped into the pilot's seat of an open model before Karrde could dare raise an objection. To his credit, he maintained his unperturbed façade as she tore off into the air, casually draping one arm on the speeder's door. It reminded Mara of when she had taken Luke on a breakneck joyride over Yavin in her ship. Stang, everything reminded her of Luke.

****

_How can all these turbolifts possibly go so slow?_ Mara thought in frustration. _And how am I going to restrain myself from nudging Leia aside when welcoming Luke back?_ Karrde had thankfully ended his polite interrogation as the two of them hurried to the medcenter, though Mara had no doubt that the information broker was formulating his own hypotheses on her atypical behavior.

Reaching Luke's floor, Mara flew out of the lift and headed directly toward his room. But her steps faltered as she caught sight of Leia hunched over in the ward's waiting room. Skidding to a halt with as much dignity as she could muster, Mara entered the somber chamber.

"I … I received a message that he'd woken up …" Mara glanced at Han, who looked as stricken as Leia. She grimaced inwardly as Karrde entered behind her, knowing he'd probably heard her feeble excuse. But she just wasn't ready to admit to the Solos how close she and Luke had become. The last thing she wanted was a cross-examination like the one she'd just endured.

"Message?" Han asked, giving her a doubtful stare.

"Come now, Solo," Karrde said smoothly, "you know I pride myself on having the most current information possible."

"He doesn't know me," Leia murmured, swiping at her red-rimmed eyes. "He doesn't know who I am."

Han leaned over and put a comforting arm around his wife's shoulders. "It appears Luke has amnesia," he said, an almost angry tone to his voice. "Bet you didn't have that in your vault of facts yet, Karrde."

Mara's eyes widened, and she automatically reached out with the Force. But there was no familiar caress in response.

"The doc is with him now, and some psycho-analyst bigwig." Han visibly sagged, his gruff demeanor disappearing as fast as it had appeared. "All we can do is hope it's temporary."

Barely registering that she had wilted onto a nearby chair, Mara tried to clear her head. She stretched out with the Force once more, but Luke's sense was muddled, cloudy. Her earlier joy that Luke was awake was crumpling under the weight of this new development. But surely he would recognize her, wouldn't he? They had a bond. Even Luke had admitted on the way home that their bond was stronger than the one he shared with his sister. Once more she sent a Force tendril toward her fiancé. Luke reacted this time, but only with surprise and confusion.

Leia must have guessed what Mara was doing. "The doctors advised against trying to reach him through the Force," she said. "At least until they can determine the extent of his amnesia. They said it would only distract Luke right now."

"What do they know about the Force?" Mara snapped, though she withdrew her Force probe. Leaning back in the chair, she crossed her arms to wait. They had just better not expect her to wait patiently.

ooOoo

**A/N: Thanks to all who have left reviews. If you log in when reviewing, I'll send you a personal reply.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Shattered Remembrance**_

**Chapter Seven**

Once more Leia, Han, and Mara were sitting in Dr. Panio's office, worriedly listening to a detailed account of Luke's condition. This time, Talon Karrde had joined them.

"Doctor Oro'duen is Coruscant's leading specialist in the area of brain injuries. He and I have concurred that Master Skywalker has what is known as retrograde amnesia," the medic pronounced, clasping his hands as he began. "Scans show injury to the area of his brain directly impacted by the accident, and also injury to the area opposite that at which the blow occurred. The opposing trauma causes a shifting of his brain, resulting in nerve cells breaking, along with swelling which compresses the brain in the skull."

"Can we cut to the chase, Doc?" Han said, watching as Leia's face grew paler and paler.

Doctor Panio nodded in understanding. "Simply put, the brain damage has caused Master Skywalker to lose his memory of events prior to the accident. In most cases, victims only forget the accident itself. However, in a few cases, such as Master Skywalker's, all memory is lost."

"Yeah, well, Luke always has defied the odds," Han said glumly.

"Surely there is a surgery that can repair the damage," Leia said, her expression struggling to be hopeful.

"I'm sorry," Doctor Panio replied. "As advanced as medical treatment is, even neural reconnection would not undo the damage that has occurred. Fortunately, this type of condition is rarely permanent," the doctor continued. "The human body can usually heal itself naturally, relying on other memory systems to compensate for what is lost. Master Skywalker was in excellent health beforehand, which works in his favor, and from what we've been able to determine so far, he is able to retain new knowledge as it is presented to him."

"But what can we do to hasten his recovery?" Leia asked.

Doctor Panio hesitated before answering. "I'm afraid there is no magic cure for amnesia, Councilor. But I do have recommendations for helping Master Skywalker adjust to his loss."

"You just said it wasn't permanent," Mara growled.

"I said it's rarely permanent," the medic said calmly. "But even if he eventually recovers, it could be months, and he may regain only part of his memory. There is no way to predict. Though I must remind you, Master Skywalker's head trauma was very severe."

"But he's a Jedi Master," Leia persisted. "There must be a way that the Force can help to heal him. Surely Cilghal can do something."

"I know of Master Cilghal's reputation," Doctor Panio said. "I regret that my knowledge of the Force is not extensive enough to know for certain whether she would be able to help or not. It is my judgment that it would be best not to attempt any Force treatment until Master Skywalker is stronger, and has been introduced to the concept of the Force."

"Perhaps we need to hear what we can do to help Skywalker adjust in his current condition," Talon spoke up, looking around at the group.

Leia nodded in reluctant agreement. "Yes, Talon's right." She looked at the medic. "What do you suggest, doctor?"

Doctor Panio rose and circled around to the front of his desk. "The most important thing is for all of you to be patient. Try to understand his point of view - to him, all of you are strangers." The doctor leaned back against his desktop. "In fact, I recommend that he be introduced to new people ― new to him, that is - very gradually. You and Captain Solo should talk to him first, of course, Councilor. When you do, take care not to overwhelm Master Skywalker with too much information at once."

"And just what are we allowed to tell him?" Han snapped.

"When he asks questions, answer him truthfully, but carefully. You'll need to earn his trust."

Han snorted. "That won't be hard. Luke is the most trusting person in the galaxy."

"Perhaps Luke _was_," Panio stated. "Captain, the sooner you accept that your brother-in-law is no longer the same person, the sooner he can begin to learn to accept you, his family." The medic's compassionate gaze encompassed Leia and Han both.

"So, just how much does he know? Are we going to have to teach him how to eat? How to dress himself?"

Talon couldn't help but notice the anguish that filled Mara's face at Han's harsh questions.

The doctor shook his head. "Master Skywalker does retain basic skills. He knows he's in a medcenter, but not that he'd been here before. He would recognize what a speeder is, but he wouldn't remember the names of the various models. He wouldn't remember his favorite foods, but most likely he would acquire the same likes and dislikes over time."

"Does he … does he remember anything from the time he was in the coma?" Mara spoke up.

"No, I'm sorry." Doctor Panio looked genuinely sympathetic. "He said the earliest thing he can remember is waking up and seeing a dark-haired woman standing near the window this morning." He glanced at Leia, smiling sadly.

"What about his physical injuries?"

The medic exhaled in apparent relief, indicating this would be a less controversial subject. "His wounds have been healing at a satisfactory rate, and he'll only require about a month of therapy for his leg. I've discussed with him the matter of attaching a new hand, and he is ready to have that happen as soon as possible."

"You didn't tell him how he lost his hand originally, did you?" Leia asked, a worried expression crossing her face.

"No, of course not," the doctor assured her. "I was including myself when I discussed releasing information to him gradually. As far as he knows right now, he lost his hand in an accident many years ago. He didn't ask yet about the nature of the accident, and I prefer those types of revelations to come from his family."

Leia nodded, satisfied. She looked up at Han, who shrugged. "When can we talk to him?" she asked.

Doctor Panio straightened, smiling. " I'd say now is as good a time as any. The med-droid was helping him clean up. Just let me go check if they're finished, and I'll be right back to get you."

After the medic left, Leia took a deep breath and seemed to center herself. She glanced around at the others. "We can't let this get out."

"Get out?" Han said, though Talon suspected Han knew exactly what she meant.

"We can't let Luke's … condition … become public knowledge." Leia rose and began pacing. "The holopress would have a field day. Luke wouldn't have a moment's peace, and that's the last thing he needs now. And he'd be vulnerable to every two-credit criminal and high-profile crimelord who thought he could use this opportunity to come after him."

"I agree, Leia," Han said, "but his friends have to be told the truth - Wedge, Lando, Corran … They've spent weeks sitting by his side while he was unconscious. They―"

"Of course we'll tell them," Leia interrupted. "It's the rest of the galaxy I'm worried about." She cast a calculating eye toward Talon. "I know your skills at retrieving information, Captain Karrde. How are you at hiding it?"

Karrde smiled wanly. "I'll put all my resources to work to ensure that no one learns of Master Skywalker's amnesia."

"Thank you." Leia looked at Mara. "I appreciate everything both of you have done to help us."

"It's the least we can do," Karrde said. "Luke came to my assistance in rescuing Mara. I can never do enough to repay him for that."

Mara remained silent, simply nodding her head in agreement. Karrde wondered if she would ever reveal exactly what that rescue entailed.

****

Leia's breath caught in her throat as she detected a small spark of recognition in Luke's blue eyes - until she realized it was recognition of her as the strange woman who had pounced on him the moment he had awoken.

"Luke," Doctor Panio said gently, "you've met your sister, Leia, and this is her husband Han."

"Hello," Luke murmured, his gaze going from Leia to Han, then back to Leia.

Leia moved forward to sit on the edge of Luke's bed, reaching out to touch his left hand and forcing back the cry of dismay as he flinched at her closeness. "Hello again, Luke," she said in a soothing voice. He reminded her of a wild songbird she'd tried to coax through her bedroom's window as a child. "I'm sorry I startled you earlier."

"I understand." Luke glanced at the doctor before looking back at her. "The doctor explained how an accident affected my memory."

"It's good to see ya awake, kid," Han spoke up, pulling up a plasteel chair. "Thought you were just tryin' to ignore us, sleeping away the days."

Luke's wary gaze shifted to his brother-in-law. "The doctor said I was in a coma."

Han could see the concern in Leia's expression, probably mirroring his own. If there had been any doubt before of the validity of Luke's amnesia, it was gone now. Luke didn't know them. He seemed to believe what the medic had told him, but it was the natural tendency of anyone to trust a medical professional. Could he learn to trust them as well?

"Yeah, kid, you were." Han plastered the most upbeat smile he could manage onto his face. "But, hey, it looks like you're on the road to recovery now."

Luke's attention fell to the stump at the end of his arm, and then to the outline of the bone knitter still encasing his right leg. His shoulders slumped in obvious depression, and Han could've kicked himself for his words. But what does one say in a situation like this? In no way did Luke look strong enough to pull the ears off a gundark.

"You'll get better, Luke, I know it," Leia put in, drawing her brother's gaze to herself. "And you'll get your memory back. We'll be right here to help you, and we won't give up until you're completely back to normal."

Han caught the look of consternation on the doctor's drawn face. They shouldn't be giving Luke false hope.

Luke turned aside, staring out the room's lone window. "Too bad I don't know what normal is."

Doctor Panio stood abruptly. "I believe we should let Luke rest now." He smiled at his famous patient. "The server-droid will be bringing you something to eat soon. Just broth, I'm afraid, for right now. Your system will have to adjust to solid food gradually."

"Thank you," Luke said, his voice near a whisper.

The doctor motioned Han and Leia toward the door. Han could tell that Leia wanted to hug Luke, kiss him on the cheek as she'd done so many times before, but she held back. It wasn't until they were out in the hallway that the tears rolled down her cheeks and she buried her face in Han's consoling embrace.

As they stood just outside the door, Han overheard Luke ask the doctor, "Why did he keep calling me 'kid'?"


	8. Chapter 8

**_Shattered Remembrance_**

**Chapter Eight**

"I have my best slicer monitoring the communications with every holopress on Coruscant, both the prominent ones and the rags," Talon Karrde relayed to Han as they stood outside Luke's room. "There's been no mention of Luke's amnesia."

"It's only been two days since he woke up," Han returned. "Security still catches reporters trying to sneak in. We can't let our guard down, even for a moment."

Mara Jade stood silently behind Talon, her eyes fixed on the closed door. When it swooshed open and a med-droid exited, she leaned around Talon and peered inside.

Han shook hands with Talon. "Thanks for your help, Karrde. Leia and I appreciate it."

Talon nodded, then gestured for Mara that it was time to leave. As Han started into Luke's room, he got the distinct impression that Mara would've followed him if not for Talon.

****

"How ya doin' today, Luke?" Han smiled, pulling up a chair. "They treatin' you okay in here?" He surveyed the remains of Luke's meal tray. "Gettin' real food now, I see, if you can call it that."

"It was all right," Luke replied, his gaze shifting from the now-closed door to his brother-in-law. He held up his right hand with a slow smile. "Got my new hand."

"So I see," Han said, leaning forward as if to admire the new appendage. He'd never told Luke this, but that prosthetic hand had always made Han feel guilty. Luke would never have lost his real one if he hadn't come to Bespin to rescue him and Leia. "Leia's planning on bringing the kids to see you this afternoon, if you're up to it. They've been begging to see their uncle."

"Yeah, I guess," Luke said, without much enthusiasm. "What did you say their names were again?"

Han cringed inside. He hoped Leia reminded them on what to expect. "Jaina's our daughter, and Jacen's her twin brother. They're ten. Anakin is the youngest; he's eight and a half."

"Okay, got it." Luke nodded. "Hmm, Han. That couple you were talking to in the hallway … Do I … _did_ I know them?"

"Yeah, you were acquaintances. Friends, even, I guess you could say." It was disconcerting how Luke would talk in the past tense, and Han hated that he was starting to do the same. "Their names are Talon Karrde and Mara Jade."

"Are they married?"

Han gave a short snort of laughter. "No. Not to each other, or anyone else. They're not the marryin' kind." He noted Luke's furrowed brow. "And no, they're not 'involved,' either. Why? They look familiar?" he asked cautiously.

Luke shook his head. "No. It's just … the woman … She was staring at me when the door slid open. I got the feeling she was staring this way even before the door opened."

"Jade is one intense woman. You've been on her bad side more than once." At Luke's startled look, Han reached over and patted his arm. "Don't worry. You ought to be on her good side at the moment. You just came back from rescuing her when your accident happened." _To hell with not giving him too much information, _Han thought to himself. _He needs to know._ "At least we assume she needed rescuing. She's not talkin' much about what went on."

"So I was friends with her." Luke sunk lower into his pillow, looking even smaller and more frail to Han. "Why didn't she come inside to visit me then?"

"The doc doesn't want anyone but relatives for the time being." Han shrugged. "I'm sure she'll be around eventually."

Luke looked up questioningly. "You and Leia have been the only ones I've met so far, and now your children are coming. Doctor Panio told me I wasn't married, but still …"

"Uh, yeah …" Han gave a weak smile. "We're the only relatives you have. But you have lots of friends," he hurried to add. "They're just waitin' for the go-ahead to come see you."

"So I don't have anyone … special?"

Han shook his head. "Carefree bachelor. Not even a girlfriend." At Luke's dismayed look, he continued, "I mean, not at the moment, kid. You've had girlfriends in the past. A few, anyway."

"Tell me about them," Luke asked, leaning forward.

_Blast, what am I getting myself into?_ Han thought. This was the most eager that Luke had acted since he'd awoken, and Han didn't have a single encouraging tale to tell him.

"Ah, kid, they've all been a few years back. None of them are around anymore, so it's just as well …"

"Just as well that I've forgotten them?" Luke bit out.

"No, Luke, it's just … I don't wanna dredge up old …"

"There are no painful memories to dredge up, Han."

Han sighed. Of all the things for him to be curious about. Telling him that his father was a Sith Lord wouldn't be any worse than this. Though Han had already decided that Leia was gonna take care of that particular revelation.

"Okay," he finally said. "The early ones, when you were younger, were really just crushes. Women that you were fond of. There was only one that I'd say you were really in love with."

"What happened to her?" Luke said slowly.

"It just didn't work out, kid." How could he explain this without going into the body-borrowing Force-blind details? "It wasn't your fault. She had issues of her own. We haven't seen or heard from her in, oh, six or seven years."

Luke fell quiet for awhile, and Han hoped he would have no more questions. But Luke did have one.

"What was her name?"

"Callista."

Han would never forget the agonized grief that Luke experienced when Callista left him. He wasn't sure the kid had ever really gotten over the tall beauty. Maybe in a few instances, amnesia could be a blessing. "Stars, Luke, you don't really have a lifestyle right now that lends itself to a long-term relationship. I'm sure you'll find somebody someday, though."

Luke narrowed his eyes at Han's feeble attempt to make him feel better. "I don't even know what I do for a living. What kind of a lifestyle do I have?"

Leia had lectured Han on not mentioning anything about the Force or Jedi Knights, at least not yet. So what was he supposed to say? Why wasn't she here yet to deal with all this? "You're sort of a peacekeeper, Luke. You go around upholding justice, doing good deeds, and you teach others to do the same."

"Including rescuing people, apparently," Luke murmured, and Han could see his internal struggle to put the pieces of his life together. "Here? In this city?"

"Hmm, no." Han swept one arm around. "Everywhere."

"The whole planet?"

"The whole galaxy, pal." Han leaned back in his chair. "You're on the go a lot."

Luke nodded. "Is it dangerous?"

Han tried to hide a frown. "There are risks_." And you're the biggest risk taker imaginable._

"Is that how…" Luke raised his right hand.

This time Han couldn't hide his grimace. Leia would kill him for sure if he blurted out that episode. "Indirectly, yeah," he said, hoping that vague answer was enough to satisfy Luke.

"Are you one of these peacekeepers, too?" Luke asked, his gaze sweeping over Han's casual attire.

"Uh, no, not like you," Han replied. "Retired military. And Leia's in politics."

Suddenly, Luke sat up straighter, staring at his door. A moment later, Leia and the kids walked through. It was eerie, Han thought, how Luke was unconsciously using the Force. He remembered Luke telling him tales of his childhood, and how in hindsight he realized why his uncle berated him or dismissed his feelings whenever he 'knew' something was going to happen.

Even if Han couldn't embrace the Force himself, he was glad his children had the freedom to learn and practice their Force heritage. As he watched his brother-in-law smile apprehensively at his niece and nephews, Han realized the family's plans of having the kids study under their beloved uncle may have to be altered. He only hoped it wouldn't be permanent.

Jaina, Jacen and Anakin approached Luke in wide-eyed wonder.

"Hello," Luke said tentatively.

Before Leia could grab him, Anakin darted forward, climbing quickly onto Luke's bed.

"Uncle Luke! Do you remember me? I'm Anakin. I'm your favorite."

"Anakin!" Leia frantically tried to pull her youngest from the stranglehold he had on Luke.

"You are not his favorite," Jaina cried, tugging on her brother's leg. "Uncle Luke likes us all equal."

"Uh, Anakin?" Luke gently pried the youngster's knee aside. "Could you watch my leg?"

"See? See?" Anakin grinned in triumph, even as he moved to Luke's other side, out of his mother's reach. "He does remember me!"

"Nuh-uh. You just told him your name, stupid." Jaina ran to the far side of the bed. "I'll hold him for you, mom. Jacen, come help!"

"Are you just going to stand there, Han?" Leia snapped. "Do something!"

Han quickly wiped the grin off his face. "Kids! Behave." He pointed to a spot next to him. "Everybody stand over here, now!"

Luke let a relieved smile escape Han's direction as the children moved to obey. With a grateful sigh of her own, Leia endeavored to regain control.

"Children, your uncle Luke is going to need some help in remembering everything. So why don't you each tell him a few things about yourself? Jacen, you may go first."

"Why Jacen?" Jaina and Anakin shouted simultaneously.

The glare from Leia told them exactly why their brother got to go first.

With a smug grin, Jacen said, "I'm Jacen, Uncle Luke. I have lots of pets, but my mom and dad don't like me to let them out of their cages. I want to be a Jedi when I grow up, just like—" He stopped abruptly when Leia cleared her throat loudly.

"Jaina, you go next," Leia said quickly, pulling Jacen back by her side and giving her daughter a warning look.

"Okay, well …" Jaina fidgeted uncharacteristically. "I'm Jacen's twin, 'cept I'm older, which makes me smarter." She ignored Jacen's groan of indignation. "And I wanna be a pilot when I get big, just like … just like my dad. Only I wanna fly an X-wing." She spared her father an apologetic glance.

Leia nodded, and Han could feel her relief. Luke was leaning forward, intently hanging on every word. He murmured a word of acknowledgement, then turned to await his last nephew's self-introduction.

"I already told you my name," Anakin pronounced, peering through his dark lashes with eyes that matched his uncle's. "I like to take things apart and put them back together, better than they were. Sometimes you would help me. And you wouldn't tell mom or dad when stuff blowed up that wasn't supposed to." He gave Luke a hopeful grin. "I can teach you how to build stuff again, if you don't remember."

"Thank you, Anakin," Luke said with a smile. "I'd appreciate that."

"Great!" Anakin said, his face lighting up. "Oh, and I want to be a Jedi when I grow up, too!"

Luke's puzzled gaze swept from the children to Han and Leia. "What's a Jedi?"

At Leia's stricken look, Han decided he'd better take the initiative. "It's one of those peacekeepers like I was tellin' you about."

"So, I'm a Jedi, then?"

"Uh, yeah, Luke," Han said, ignoring Leia's scowl. "It's just the name for the kind of job you do. Guardian of peace and justice kind of thing."

The rest of the visit, under Leia's concerted direction, centered on Luke's medical prognosis. He related how he'd been able to walk around his room, with a med-droid's assistance, and would begin physical therapy for his leg the next day.

****

As the Solo children piled into the rear seat of the family speeder, Leia pulled Han out of earshot.

"What in blazes had you been telling Luke before we got there? I thought we agreed not to mention the Jedi yet."

"Hey, it was the kids who brought up the word Jedi, not me," Han retorted in a low voice. "Luke asked me what he did for a living. What was I supposed to tell him? You know how he was lied to when he was growing up. I'm sure as hell not going to start lying to him now."

"I know, but …" Leia speared him with the look of an interrogation specialist. "Just describe to me exactly what you did tell him, so I know where to go from here. How much does he know?"

Han sighed in exasperation. "He knows he was in some branch of law enforcement, and that he worked all over the galaxy. That's it. Nothing about spooky powers or glowing swords or layers of robes."

"All right," Leia said, her satisfaction apparent in the relaxing of her shoulders. "And you're right, we can't lie to him. As Doctor Panio said, Luke has to be able to trust us." Sorrow shone in her languid brown eyes as she gazed at Han. "I still can't believe this is happening."

"Hey, sweetheart, he could wake up tomorrow and suddenly remember everything." Han gently guided Leia toward the speeder, where the children were making known their impatience to get going.

Leia nodded, but her expression did nothing to reassure Han. He wondered if the Force was giving her any insight into Luke's future, but he couldn't bring himself to ask.


	9. Chapter 9

**_SHATTERED REMEMBRANCE_**

**Chapter Nine**

Mara wasn't sure what she was trying to gain, lurking around the medcenter every day, hoping to catch a glimpse of Luke. The only thing she was accomplishing was catching several holoreporters who were using the same covert paths as she to sneak onto Luke's floor. Realistically, she understood the doctor's reasoning in gradually introducing new people to Luke. But how long would it be before the Solos reached her name on the check-off list? Or would they see this as an opportunity to keep her out of Luke's life permanently?

It had taken her ten years to finally admit that she wanted to be with the man. No one in the galaxy was going to dictate—

_Whump! _

Blast it! Mara had been so focused on her own frustration that she hadn't been watching as she rounded a corner, allowing some clumsy fool to walk right into her.

"Excuse me," a low voice said. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

Mara froze, her shocked gaze drawn to the familiar blue eyes staring at her. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"Are you all right?"

"Uh, yes," Mara stammered. He was here, standing right in front of her, his right hand clutching the safety rail that traversed the corridors. She wanted to hug him so bad it hurt. "I should be asking you the same question," she said, slowing taking in his entire appearance. He was dressed in the standard baggy medical pants and shirt that were routinely issued to patients. Faint scars still crisscrossed his arms and neck, new from the ones she'd memorized on the trip back from Nirauan.

"I was in an accident," Luke said quietly, shifting his weight onto his left leg.

"Oh." Mara berated herself for embarrassing him with her staring.

"I'm sorry if I'm using the wrong side of the hall, but it's a little easier walking if I can hold the rail with this hand."

"Don't apologize," Mara hurried to assure him. "I should've been watching where I was going."

"I'm Luke, by the way," he said, letting go of the rail and awkwardly holding out one hand. "Luke Skywalker."

"Mara Jade," she returned, hiding a wince at his firm handshake. He apparently hadn't gotten the hang of his new prosthetic yet.

"Yes, I know." At Mara's surprised look, he continued, "I happened to notice you out here in the corridor one day, and Han―my brother-in-law―he told me who you were." Luke's brow crinkled in thought. "So I guess you already know my name, and that I'm having trouble with my memory."

"I understand." Mara smiled warmly, thanking the Force for this unexpected opportunity to talk to Luke alone. "But I am surprised to find you out strolling the halls already."

"I'm on my way to physical therapy," Luke explained. "Usually the med-droid escorts me, but I wanted to try getting there on my own, so I left early."

Still impatient, still wanting to do everything himself. Still the man she loved. "Mind if I walk with you then?" she offered, moving to Luke's side.

"I'd like that," Luke said, resuming his slow gait. "I haven't been able to meet anyone but my sister and Han and their children. I get the feeling they're trying to protect me."

"I'm sure they have their reasons," Mara said, relishing the feel of his grip on her arm. "Perhaps they're afraid the wrong person may try to take advantage of you."

"I guess." Luke glanced sideways at his walking companion. "Luckily for me, Han vouched for you as a safe person."

Mara laughed lightly. "Really? And here I thought I still intimidated him."

"I got the impression he doesn't intimidate easily."

"I know." She grinned slyly. "You're one of the few people I've never been able to intimidate, despite my best efforts."

Luke frowned. "If you say so," he said slowly. "Uh, what brings you to the medcenter today?"

"Well, I …" Out of the corner of her eye, Mara spotted a Duros dressed in medical togs. He was watching them from a data station alcove, and in his hand—

Letting go of Luke's arm, Mara sprang into action. In the blink of an eye she had the man in a headlock, dropping him to his knees.

"Hey!" the man choked out. "What's the big—?"

"You leave him alone," Mara ordered, plucking a holorecorder out of the man's grasp. "He was in a speeder crash. There are crashes every minute of every day. He's recovering nicely, and he doesn't need the likes of you harassing him." She ground her knee into the imposter's back. "So you and your scumbag cohorts had better stay away, or you'll be reporting the evening news from the far side of Hoth. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," the Duros growled.

Mara tightened her hold fractionally, then pushed the man away from her. "Now get out of here."

Turning back around, Mara halted at Luke's astonished expression.

"Uh, you might have to revise your statement about never intimidating me," he said carefully. "Who was that?"

_Oh, great. Now I'm gonna scare him off._ "He was just a reporter," Mara said, forcing herself to shrug nonchalantly as she steered Luke toward the turbolift. "I caught him trying to sneak in here last week. No big deal. Let's get you down to the therapy room."

But Luke was not to be distracted that easily. "I don't understand. Why was he here?"

"Who knows with those sleezebags?" she replied flippantly. "They're always looking for a story that doesn't exist."

As they entered the lift, Mara could feel Luke's suspicious gaze boring into her.

"You're hiding something from me," he said, his eyes narrowed. "That man was spying on me specifically. It was obvious from what you said to him. I want to know why."

Mara exhaled wearily. Way to go, Jade. She wished she knew how much Han and Leia had already told him. "Holorag reporters delight in sensationalizing accounts of well-known people getting injured. They feed on misery and misfortune." She leveled Luke with a steady gaze. "You're well-known, Luke. Very well-known."

"But I'm just … " Luke paused. "Han told me I was a peacekeeper. And that I taught the trade to others. He didn't indicate that it was anything out of the ordinary."

"Peacekeeper?" Mara supposed that was as good a description as any.

"Yes. 'Jedi' was the title, I believe." He pierced Mara with an almost accusatory stare. "Are you saying Han lied?"

"No." Mara shook her head. She hated having to guess what she could say and what she couldn't. "You have dedicated your life to keeping the peace, and you're very good at it. Your accomplishments have made you very prominent in the field." She reached over and lightly touched his arm, cringing inwardly when he stiffened in response. "Luke, we're not trying to hide anything from you. We just … we don't want to … overwhelm you with every detail of your life."

"Of course," Luke grated out. "Wouldn't want to _overwhelm_ me." He started forward abruptly as the lift door opened. "Don't you think I'm past the point of being merely overwhelmed?"

Mara hurried to follow his halting steps out into the corridor, but he stopped her with a cold glare. "I can find my own way from here. My mind isn't that far gone. Good day, Miss Jade." With a jerk, Luke maneuvered toward the nearest safety rail and continued away. He didn't look back.

Stifling a cry of dismay, Mara slumped against the drab wall. As she swiped at a speck of moisture in her eye, Doctor Panio's description of Luke echoed back to her … _remember, he's_ _no longer the same person. _Drawing herself up and throwing her shoulders back, she walked briskly to the exit. She didn't allow the tears to fall unimpeded until she was alone in her tiny apartment. Up until this moment she had held out hope that Luke would recover, that he would bounce back as he always had, and they would live happily ever after. Now all confidence abandoned her, all faith in the Force forsook her as she collapsed onto her bed. Optimism was Luke's specialty, not hers.

Hours later, still curled on her side, some small part of Mara's mind reflected that she'd only cried one other time in her life, at the loss of her beloved ship. Now she cried for the loss of her _beloved_. Luke had been there for her when the _Jade's Fire_ crashed, holding her, comforting her.

Who was there to comfort her now?


	10. Chapter 10

**_Shattered Remembrance_**

**Chapter Ten**

"This is the big day, brother. You're going home."

"Wherever home is," Luke mumbled, half-heartedly returning Leia's welcoming hug.

"Don't worry, we'll only be two floors away," Leia continued. She began gathering the get-well drawings that the children had brought to their uncle.

"You live in the same building that I did?" Luke asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Do now," Han couldn't help muttering, frowning at Leia's glare.

"Well, you see, Luke, we used to live near you, and then we moved awhile ago, to Orowood Tower," Leia fumbled. "But we decided to move back, so we could be close to you."

Luke's eyes flashed in indignation. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Of course you don't, kid," Han put in.

"We just thought it would be easier if you had someone familiar around." Leia smiled in encouragement.

"No one is familiar," Luke bit out, almost to himself. He turned and headed to the doorway, his limp still noticeable. Leia glanced at Han in despair, then hurried to follow.

Luke's mood had been gradually darkening since the previous day, when Doctor Panio had pronounced him ready to be released. To Han, it seemed as if Luke were reluctant to leave the relative safety of the medcenter. He wondered what Luke's reaction would be if he knew of the changes Leia had made to his apartment. To ensure that he wouldn't hear news segments concerning his past, or get calls from anyone not knowing of the amnesia, she had his holonet unit and comm center removed completely. The only holos remaining were ones of their family. Han had finally put his foot down when she wanted to completely replace Luke's wardrobe of Jedi robes.

"He's gonna eventually find out what kind of clothes he usually wears," Han had argued. "Don't you think he'll be a bit peeved when he can't find any of them?"

"We're not throwing them away," Leia had countered. "Once he remembers being a Jedi, we'll bring them back."

They'd finally compromised by leaving a couple non-descript cloaks and a handful of items that Han liked to call Luke's _almost_-_normal_ clothes. It was one of those outfits that Luke now wore.

****

The turbolift ride to the docking level consisted of Leia attempting to draw Luke into inconsequential conversation, and Luke muttering one-syllable replies. He only perked up as they walked past the rows of speeders to their own. For one fleeting moment, Han feared Luke might be reluctant to get in a speeder again. But Luke's total amnesia obviously included any memory of his near-fatal ride. He was almost like the wide-eyed boy that Han had transported off Tatooine all those years ago.

Landing on the rooftop pad of the apartment complex, Han noticed Luke glance at the speeder's coordinates display. As the three of them continued to the apartment, Luke outwardly studied the floor number and door address. _He wants to know how to get here on his own. _Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, Han couldn't make up his mind.

Peering over Leia's shoulder as she punched in the access code, Luke asked her for confirmation of the numbers.

"Don't worry, Luke," she said. "One of us will be along to enter it for you."

"I want to know the access code to my own apartment," he said evenly.

"Yes, of course," Leia backed down. "I didn't mean you shouldn't know it." She stepped aside, feeding him the numbers as he repeated her motions. As Luke entered the foyer, Leia glanced worriedly at Han.

Han feared this was only the beginning.

Leia swept into the sparse apartment and immediately began showing Luke the various rooms. Luke nodded obligingly, his face a blank mask.

"Thank you," he said curtly when Leia appeared to have finished. "I'd like to be alone now."

"But, Luke, we want you to have dinner with us, at our place."

"There is food in the kitchen?" he asked, glancing that direction.

"Yes, I had it fully stocked. But, Luke …" Leia laid one hand gingerly on Luke's arm, her brown eyes silently imploring her brother to see reason. "The children are anxious to see you again."

Luke hesitated, but only for a moment. "Perhaps I can see them tomorrow."

"But don't you want some company this evening?" Leia persisted. "I could stay here with you…"

"No," Luke bit out. He sighed, then seemed to visibly calm himself. "I want to be by myself." He gazed at his surroundings. "Explore my life, you might say."

****

Luke stared at the door as it slid shut behind Leia and Han--his sister and brother-in-law, or so they said. It wasn't that he didn't believe them. Part of him felt, deep down, that they were exactly who they said they were. And yet part of him was wary of everything they'd told him about himself, especially after meeting the woman named Jade at the medcenter. It was as if they were trying to protect him by only revealing half-truths. Was the truth about himself so frightening that they didn't think he could handle it?

He wasn't sure why he hadn't told Han or Leia about meeting Mara Jade. Perhaps it was the feeling he was getting that Leia wanted control over who he met, and when. A shadow of resentment had stolen into him at Leia's manipulating, however real or imagined it was. Tomorrow, she'd said, someone named Wedge was supposed to visit him. An old friend. Luke snorted in derision to himself. He didn't have any old friends.

Glancing slowly around his apartment, Luke felt as though he was peering through a fog. The plain but functional furniture, the simple décor, the uncluttered rooms themselves all had a surreal quality. Had he chosen everything himself, or had someone else decorated the apartment? Did he live here full-time, or was he frequently away?

Luke began wandering through the rooms, examining his possessions, his life. A pilot's helmet sat on a shelf, next to a wicked-looking stick that Luke had no clue about. His wandering gaze fell on a painting on one wall – a sand dune, with a binary sunset. The scene tugged at his brain, but his mind wasn't ready to give up its secrets.

There were a couple holos of Leia, Han, and their children. Luke picked up a holo of Leia and carried it to the reflecting glass in his bedroom. Holding it up, he compared her features to his own, straining to note any resemblance. Frustrated, he set the image back down. All he could focus on was how different they looked.

A perusal of his clothes wardrobe didn't yield any further clues to remembering his past life. A sparse selection of tunics and trousers, two dark cloaks, a pair of black boots. If he was in a branch of law enforcement, shouldn't he have some sort of uniform? Slamming the wardrobe door shut, Luke recalled overhearing two medcenter techs discussing an entertainment show they'd watched on the holonet. He thought he knew what the holonet was, but he didn't see any such unit in his apartment. Crossing to a bare desk in a corner of his bedroom, he ran one hand across the surface. Indentations in the wooden top indicated that something had been sitting there. A holonet? Something else? What happened to it? And shouldn't he have some sort of communications device somewhere?

One thing was clear - Someone was deliberately hiding portions of his life.

Flickering lights drew Luke's attention, enticing him to the balcony outside his bedroom. The riotous splashes of red, green, and blue from passing speeders strangely served to assuage Luke's unsettled psyche. Sliding down against the wall on the cold ferrocrete floor, he cleared his mind of all attempts at regaining what had been stolen from him. Luke remained outside in the cool night air until dawn, watching the traffic with a mesmerized fascination, letting the sights and sounds of the city planet soothe him.

Luke Skywalker's galaxy was spinning out of control. And he was determined to hang on.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Shattered Remembrance_**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Han, what are we going to do?" Leia lamented. "Luke was barely civil to Wedge today. And you could tell he was forcing himself this morning to indulge the children in their antics. I want to help him so badly, but he's drawing away from us more each day."

"I know, sweetheart." Han wrapped one arm around Leia's shoulders as they rode the lift to their own apartment.

Leia wearily rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Luke's changed so much. I know he used to be cautious, at least he learned to be during the Rebellion, and certainly after becoming a Jedi. And he probably would've been the first to admit he was too trusting at one time. But now he's wary of everyone and everything. He's … skittish."

"Can we really blame him? He has to have his doubts about what he's being told." Han shifted against the lift's wall. "Maybe we have to try to look at this from his point of view, like the doc said. We're still strangers to him."

"We were all strangers when we first met," Leia reminded him. "Luke was the glue that held us together."

"I know, and it hurts like hell to see him like this." Han shook his head. "His life as he knew it has disappeared. In a way, I can imagine him feeling like I did in the carbonite. Trapped. Lost."

"Oh, Han." Leia hugged Han tighter. "You were still the same lovable nerfherder after the carbonite. But poor Luke is still trapped."

"All of you saved me. Now it's our turn to save him." Han stroked Leia's cheek tenderly. "I can't believe I'm saying this, sweetheart, but maybe Luke's best chance is for him to learn to use the Force again as soon as possible."

Leia nodded. "Cilghal did say that any attempt at repairing the damage in his brain would be much more effective if he could contribute with the Force." She slowly led the way out of the lift. "It's just so much to dump on him at once."

"I think he can handle it," Han said, punching in their door code. "He may even be more receptive if he believes we're not holding anything back."

"The big question is, how do we train him? Who will train him? No one is close to his level of mastery of the Force."

Han looked around the common room of their apartment, glad that apparently Threepio had put the kids to bed already. He sat down on the nearest chair and began pulling off his boots before answering.

"We don't need someone at his level, because _he's_ not at that level anymore. We just need someone right now to teach him the basics." He raised one eyebrow at Leia as she sank into her favorite lounger. "Like you."

Leia shook her head emphatically. "I'm too close emotionally. He needs someone with more experience in teaching. Luke has chastised me in the past for not doing enough to instruct my own children. "

"Well, he is the head of the only academy that teaches the Force," Han said slowly, frowning.

"And we plop him in the front row of a classroom of ten-year-olds?" Leia said.

"Back row," Han returned with a wink. "Wouldn't want to block the kids' view." He sighed, leaning back and stretching. "Yeah, I know that wouldn't work. Besides embarrassing him, it'd be nearly impossible to keep his amnesia hush-hush if the whole academy knows about it."

"Maybe we could import one of the teachers," Leia suggested. "Kam or Kyp, for instance."

"I don't know." Han ran one hand through his thick hair. "As much as I want to always give Kyp the benefit of the doubt, I'm not sure I'd want him to be the sole influence on how Luke is trained. And unless Luke miraculously regains his memory soon, this training could take awhile. Kam or any of the other teachers are too important to the academy to be gone that long. Plus, people might start questioning their absence. We're going to have enough trouble explaining what's up with Luke."

"All right, smarty. Then who?"

"Hmm… There's Corran Horn."

"He can't do telekinesis," Leia countered.

"Is that necessary in order to teach someone else how?"

"No," Leia admitted, rubbing her eyes.

"Ya know," Han drawled slowly, his mind turning over the possibilities of a new idea, "we're only considering known Jedi here."

"Are you saying we look for some hidden Jedi Master?" Leia said, accepting the drink that Han handed her. "I don't think we can count on a Yoda-twin being on Dagobah."

Han snickered. "That would be handy, wouldn't it? No, I'm thinking that all we need is someone who's strong in the Force, who has the skill to teach Luke the basics, and who," Han paused, "owes Luke big time for a recent rescue."

Leia's eyes widened in disbelief. "You must be joking."

"Nope." Han's grin widened. "I think it's perfect. She owes Luke. We need someone who owes Luke."

"You're forgetting she wanted to kill Luke. And she disparages the Jedi every chance she gets."

"Ah, Leia, she rescinded that death threat business years ago. And I haven't heard her badmouth any Jedi for months now." Han rose, coming up behind Leia to massage her shoulders. "Don't forget how she hung around the medcenter right after the accident." Leaning around to kiss his wife on the cheek, Han smiled smugly. "I think we could talk her into it."

"I don't know, Han," Leia murmured, her face scrunched up in thought. "Mara is always so aloof, and all business."

"Then we make her a business proposition. We offer to hire her."

Leia sighed heavily. "What if Karrde doesn't want to let her have the time off?"

"Karrde owes Luke, too. And word is that Shada Du'kal filled in nicely as Talon's right-hand woman while Mara was gone."

Leia reached over her shoulder, patting Han's hand, then tugging him around to sit by her. "I don't know, Han. This just all seems so soon."

"I don't mean we have to rush into it," Han said, pulling Leia onto his lap. "But we can start making the preparations. We can go visit Jade and Karrde tomorrow."

"Before or after dropping this bombshell on Luke?"

"Uh…" Han scratched his chin. "After, don't you think? Better to make sure he's receptive to the idea before trying to line up a teacher."

"I suppose." Leia pulled Han's arms tightly around her, nestling her head in the crook of his shoulder. "I just hope we don't end up regretting this."

_At least she didn't say she had a bad feeling about this,_ Han thought, kissing the top of Leia's head lightly. _Because for once, I'm having a good feeling about it._

_****_

"A good idea?" Standing out of sight in the dining salon, See-Threepio's photoreceptors flashed in shock at Artoo-Detoo's agreement of the Solos' proposed plan. "What would make you think having Mistress Jade tutor Master Luke is a good idea? She has always treated him somewhat coldly and unsympathetically, in my opinion. And as I recall, she has expressed disdain for you on more than one occasion, so why you would defend her is quite beyond my comprehension."

Artoo trilled a vague justifying explanation.

"She's changed? It's been my observation that human nature does not change course that quickly."

The astromech's derogatory hoot was anything but agreeable.

Threepio rapped his counterpart's shiny dome in derision. "Just because you have a new outer casing does not mean those rattled logic circuits of yours have improved any." The golden droid gave a dramatic sigh. "Poor Master Luke. Having a memory wipe is traumatic enough for mechanical beings such as us, but it must be devastating for an organic. If only there was something we could do to help him." Threepio tilted his head, listening to Artoo's tweedling comment. "What do you mean, Mistress Jade is the best help he could receive? Honestly, Artoo, I don't think you've been listening to a thing I've said. Why Her Highness would not accept my offer to stay with Master Luke, I cannot fathom."

Artoo warbled a scoffing jeer.

"I would _not_ reveal any confidential information to him, you rolling trash can! Don't forget, I even suggested that perhaps you could be of assistance to him, despite your egotistical personality, and Mistress Leia wasn't enthused of that idea, either."

A pouting whine was Artoo's only comeback.

"I agree, Artoo," Threepio lamented. "We droids are never given the opportunity to serve to our full capabilities. It's our lot in life to be underappreciated."

Artoo-Detoo silently edged closer to the common room, relieved that at last the Solos were on track to help his precious master.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Shattered Remembrance_**

**Chapter Twelve**

Luke answered the door on the first chime, peering behind Han and Leia as they stood in the hallway.

"No one next in line to meet me today?" he said evenly, and Han thought he could detect a hint of bitterness in his brother-in-law's voice. Oh, this was going to be fun.

"No, but Chewbacca is anxious to see how you're doin'," Han said, following Leia and Luke into the apartment.

"The … Wookiee?" Luke asked, his eyes betraying his curiosity. Han wondered if Luke would still be able to understand Chewie.

"Yeah, maybe we'll bring him by in a day or two, if you're feelin' up to it," Han replied.

"Maybe," Luke muttered, slouching into a chair, hands clasped across his stomach, opposite the sofa where Han and Leia seated themselves. He was dressed in an old tan shirt and brown slacks that Han couldn't remember seeing in ages.

"Luke, we need to speak with you about your … uh, occupation," Leia began cautiously. "We weren't entirely forthcoming about what you do."

"You mean I'm really a notorious underground crimelord who's killed hundreds of beings?" Luke quipped, though there wasn't much mirth in his tone.

_You've got_ _the 'killed hundreds' part right,_ Han thought. _Millions, if you count the Death Star._

Luke's sharp gaze shifted to Han, and for one brief moment Han was afraid Luke might've already relearned how to 'read' people's minds.

Leia attempted a small chuckle. "Hmm, no. You are a peacekeeper, in the true sense of the word, but not the ordinary kind."

His eyes narrowed, but Luke didn't reply. He waited for Leia to continue.

"As we told you in the medcenter, you're a Jedi. A Jedi Master, to be precise." Leia glanced at Han, but he decided Leia could explain this as well as he could. "Being a Jedi means you have, well, special powers."

"Like, magic powers?" Luke asked, clearly skeptical. "Or are you talking about some kind of political power?"

Leia rubbed her forehead wearily.

"Of the magic powers variety," Han inserted, earning a frown from Leia. "Hey, why honey-coat it? We're here to tell him the truth. You're a wizard, Luke."

Luke didn't change his casual pose, but the set of his jaw was telling enough. "A wizard," he repeated evenly. "A wizard called a Jedi."

"Han!" Leia rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Luke, you have a power called the Force. It's a kind of energy that's all around us," she waved one arm around the room, "and certain beings can manipulate … hmmm, use it, to … do things."

Han wondered if Ben Kenobi was this tongue-tied when he first explained the Force to Luke. Where was the old blue ghost when you needed him?

"If you're my twin sister, does that mean you have this magic power, too?" Luke asked.

By Leia's pained expression, Han knew she'd caught the intentional '_If_ you're my twin,' not 'Since you're my twin.'

"Yes, I do," Leia replied. "But I don't have a tenth the proficiency in using the Force that you do."

"You do now," Luke said with a snort. He sat upright a little more, gesturing with his hand. "This tale is getting more and more entertaining. How about a little demonstration, sister?"

Leia scooted forward, determination and frustration mixing on her lovely face. Her all-trusting brother was a distant memory. Holding out one hand, she focused on a caf mug that Luke had left on the room's low table. It rose slowly, then steadily floated into Leia's grasp.

To his credit, Luke barely flinched. That unflappable Jedi calm must be ingrained deeply, Han decided.

"I can do that?" he said, staring intently at the mug.

"Yes," Leia returned simply, not adding that Luke could do that to his X-wing when he felt like it. She held the mug out on her palm. "Focus on the mug, call it to you in your mind. Picture it floating into your own hand."

Luke shifted in his seat, gazing from Leia's face to the mug. Schooling his features into an unreadable mask, he started to hold out his right hand, paused, then extended his left hand outward.

_It'll work with either hand, kid,_ Han refrained from saying.

As Luke narrowed his eyes in concentration, the mug wobbled slightly on Leia's palm. With a glimmer of awe escaping, Luke stopped, glancing at Leia as the mug fell still. She nodded in encouragement, and he resumed his effort. This time the mug barely trembled as it levitated across the open space.

"Could come in handy when I don't feel like getting up," Luke said with a smirk. He directed his attention to Han. "Can you do things like this, too?"

Han held up his hands in protest. "Not me, pal. I'm just an innocent bystander that got sucked into a family of sorcerers."

"Your children?" Luke's brief lighthearted moment had already disappeared.

"They are imbued with the Force, but haven't begun their formal training yet." Leia reached out and took Luke's hands. "Luke, you are the most powerful Force-user in the galaxy. You just need to relearn what you've forgotten."

Luke digested this in calm silence.

"What other tricks can I do?" he finally asked stiffly, pulling away and rising to gaze out at the city.

"All kinds of things," Leia said quickly, standing and moving around so she could see his face. "You can perform seemingly impossible acrobatics, you have lightening fast reflexes." Leia paused, but no response came. "You can sense people's emotions …"

Luke's eyes suddenly shifted momentarily to his sister, and Han knew in that moment that Luke had already discovered that particular talent for himself. Leia's cautious expression showed that she deduced as much also. They needed to be very careful what they thought and said around him.

"You can hide your presence," Leia continued slowly. "You can heal wounds and—"

"Can this Force heal my mind, and bring back my memory?" Luke bit out, once more staring out his window. "Can floating trinkets restore my life as it was?"

"There is a chance …" Leia looked to Han, then moved closer to Luke's side, laying a hand on his shoulder. "There's no way of knowing for sure, but we're hoping that your memories could be retrieved through the Force. The best chance is for you to once more learn to use it."

"You will teach me these skills?"

Leia's eyes again flicked quickly at Han, then she focused on Luke. "We thought it would be best if someone outside the family conducted your training. I don't really feel qualified, and my schedule leaves so little time …"

"And you've already used up your allotment of spare time on me," Luke said casually. Too casually.

"No!" Leia grabbed his arm, shaking him. "Luke, you're my brother, and I love you! If I thought I had the skill to train you in the Force, I would give up my career right now to do so."

Luke softened, placing his hand over Leia's where she still clung to his arm. "I'm sorry, … Leia. I spoke too harshly." He paused as Leia nodded her acceptance. "When can I begin this training?"

"Whenever you're ready," she returned, smiling.

"I'm ready now."

"Then we'll go make the arrangements today." Leia gave Luke a gentle hug, squeezing her eyes shut in obvious relief as he tentatively returned her embrace.

As Leia and Han left a short time later, Han recalled that Luke never pursued the question of who would be carrying out his training. It was just as well, since they had yet to find out if Mara Jade was ready. Ready, or even willing.

****

Always the consummate host, Talon Karrde had Leia's favorite tea brewed and waiting when she and Han arrived at his office, as well as Han's preferred blend of Corellian whiskey. It wasn't until they were settled in the comfortable loungers in front of Karrde's desk that Han noticed Mara sitting in a corner of the room, her legs crossed casually and her arms draped over the arms of her straight-back chair. Her nodding acknowledgement of their greetings was just polite enough to not be considered rude.

"How is Luke adjusting to being home?" Talon asked, pouring their drinks. "We put extra operatives at the medcenter and his apartment, but there's still no indication that any of the holoreporters suspect anything out of the ordinary."

"Thank you," Leia said, wrapping her fingers around the steaming cup of tea. "We appreciate all you're continuing to do for us."

"It's the least we can do," Talon returned, nodding slightly in Mara's direction. "If there's anything else you need—"

"Actually, Talon, that's why we're here," Han said. "There is something we need from you."

"Oh?"

"Luke is not adjusting as well as we'd hoped," Leia said. "He's moody, almost defiant at times. He seems overly wary of everything we tell him. From the dark circles under his eyes, I don't think he's been sleeping well, either."

"I suppose much of that is to be expected," Talon said. "None of us know how we would react faced with the same situation. He'll need time to come to grips with his life."

"Yes, we realize that," Leia returned. "And we've come to the conclusion that the Force may be the best medicine for him."

"Ah, you've told him about being a Jedi, then?"

Leia nodded. "A superficial explanation. We're hoping that gradually learning about the Force will help in his recovery."

"His reaction?"

"He was … cautiously curious."

As Leia and Talon conversed, Han stole a peek at Mara out of the corner of his eye. She appeared to be hanging on to Leia's every word, despite her relaxed pose. Whether that boded well for their proposal remained to be seen.

Talon leaned forward. "How can I help?"

Even though she was still addressing Karrde, Leia looked Mara straight in the eye. "We want to borrow Mara."

"Borrow?"

"We want Mara to train Luke in using the Force," Han put in.

Breaking her silence, Mara said, "I'm not a teacher."

"You only have to show him the basics," Leia said. "Meditation, defensive moves, levitation. Lightsaber techniques, eventually."

"I have duties here," Mara murmured, a distracted look on her face.

Talon gave Mara an odd frown before turning back to Han and Leia. "How long do you think this would take?" he asked. "I have been counting on Mara to help me set up the new joint Intelligence operation between the New Republic and the Remnant."

"It's hard to say, really," Leia replied. "We don't know how quickly Luke will be able to relearn the fundamental skills. He seemed willing this morning, so hopefully his natural talent will hasten the training."

"And there's also the possibility that his memory will suddenly return," Han added.

"Forgive me for saying this," Talon's apologetic look seemed to be directed as much toward Mara as it was toward the Solos, "but do you really believe Mara is the best person for this? Would not one of the instructors at the Academy be better suited?"

"We considered them, but a prolonged absence for any one of them would be hard to explain, and still keep the amnesia secret," Leia began. "Plus, we thought—" She stopped as Mara abruptly stood up.

"All right," Mara said. "I'll do it."

Talon looked even more spooked. "Mara? Are you sure about this?"

"If you don't want to give me a leave of absence, then I'll quit," she stated firmly. "I owe Luke my life. I want to help him."

"Of course you can have time off," Talon said. "I only meant, do you feel ready to train a Jedi, a Jedi Master at that?"

"I'll manage," she said, as if daring her employer to disagree. She turned to Han and Leia. "When can we start?"


	13. Chapter 13

**_Shattered Remembrance_**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Mara dropped her satchel just inside the doorway, and gazed around to survey the spacious room.

"Will this do?" Han asked from behind her. "We included all the gizmos and contraptions we thought you'd need for awhile."

Tumbling mats, exercise equipment, overhead gantry … "Looks sufficient," Mara returned dryly. "But I expected to actually have a trainee here."

"Leia's bringing him in a few minutes," Han said. "Thanks again for agreeing to this, Jade. But we want you to remember that Luke isn't himself. You'll have to be patient with him. No sniping at him, no belittling his efforts. No—"

"I don't need to be lectured to, Solo," Mara snapped. "Believe it or not, I can be as tolerant and understanding as the next person."

"Good to hear." He gestured at the lightsaber dangling from her belt. "We'd appreciate it if you'd hide that thing for the time being, though. We haven't mentioned anything about lightsabers to him yet."

Still bristling, Mara's fingers lightly brushed against the precious weapon. "You can't pick and choose what to shield him from. He'll need to be able to defend himself, and his lightsaber is the best way for him to do that. In fact, Luke once told me it was one of the first things Kenobi had him learn."

"Now who's lecturing." Han crossed his arms, a scowl forming on his rugged face. Mara wondered if he was regretting asking her to train Luke. "We're smart enough to realize deflecting blaster bolts has to be on the training itinerary. We'll bring out Luke's saber when we think he's ready. Meantime, Kam Solusar is on his way to Coruscant with a couple practice sabers for you to use. He can also give you some pointers on a typical training agenda that they use at the Academy."

"I've been to the Academy," Mara retorted. "I don't need any pointers." She could sense Luke and Leia approaching. Fuming, she yanked her lightsaber off her belt and stuffed it into her bag. "Maybe you should just have Solusar train him."

"Would you rather we did?"

Mara forced down the urge to lash out any further. This was Luke's brother-in-law she was talking to. _Her_ eventual brother-in-law, she had hoped. Truth be told, she'd always thought well of Solo. And there was no way she was entrusting Luke's training to anyone else. "No, Han." She lifted her chin. "I wouldn't."

The doors to the training salon opened, and Luke and Leia entered side by side. His limp was much less pronounced than when she'd ran into him, literally, at the medcenter, but it was still noticeable.

"Luke, this is the woman who is going to begin your training," Leia began. "Her name is—"

"It's you," Luke interrupted, his eyes riveted on Mara.

Leia looked back and forth between them. "You remember her?"

Han cleared his throat. "Uh, that's my doing. Mara and Karrde were in the hallway outside Luke's medcenter room one day, and he asked me their names."

Leia nodded. "I see. Well, then, I supposed you can get started." She backed up toward a small bench along one wall. "Han, let's sit over here."

"You're staying?" Mara asked. She had been looking forward to being alone with Luke.

"Is that a problem?" Leia returned coolly.

"Of course not," Mara lied. It wasn't that she intended to try anything shady. Like kidnapping Luke. Though come to think of it, that idea did have a certain appeal.

Schooling her features into an impassive mask, Mara led Luke to a padded mat lying in the center of the massive room.

"So you're one of these Jedi, too?" Luke asked, his blue gaze radiating skepticism.

Mara glanced at Han and Leia out of the corner of her eye. They appeared to be out of earshot. "Yes, that's right."

"They said I was the boss of the Jedi." Luke also flicked a quick glance the Solos' way before narrowing his eyes at Mara. "That would mean I'm your boss."

Mara gritted her teeth. "I've never seen you 'boss' anyone around," she dodged. "You always treat everyone as your equal."

Luke grunted in response.

Gathering her patience, Mara sank to her knees, sitting back on her heels, then gestured for Luke to do the same.

"Why?" he said, staring down at her with a frown.

"It's a meditation pose," she explained, smiling up in what she hoped was encouragement.

He didn't move. "I don't want to," he ground out. "It would hurt my leg."

_This was starting out just dandy._ "Sit with your legs straight out, then," she said.

With a barely-contained scowl, Luke sat down as instructed. He gave Mara a sharp look when she nudged his feet apart so she could scoot closer to him.

"I need to be able to reach your hands," she explained, hoping to diffuse any possible outburst.

"I want to learn combat moves," Luke said suddenly. "Like you used on that holoreporter."

"Listen, Luke, you would never do what I did to that reporter." She lightly touched his arm. "You would've hidden your presence from him, or ignored him. Or calmly asked him to respect your privacy. You're above lashing out as I did."

Luke's attention focused on Mara's hand with obvious annoyance, and she reluctantly sat back.

"We'll work on hand-to-hand defense in a few days," Mara replied. She already regretted the first impression she'd made on him that day. "First you need to learn how to tap into the Force."

"How?"

Luke's steely gaze bored into her, and Mara couldn't help but reminisce about how she'd always found his blue eyes fascinating. Even when she'd still adamantly claimed to be out for his blood. Expelling a breath, she pulled herself to the here and now.

"Take my hands," she said, holding her hands out, palm up. Luke slowly complied, though it was apparent that he was hesitant.

"My right hand … it's not real," he murmured, finally adverting his gaze away from her face.

"I know. It's fine." Mara gave his fingers a gentle squeeze. She wished she knew what explanation Han and Leia had given him for the prosthetic. As protective as Leia was being, surely they hadn't sprung _'Your Sith father cut it off'_ on him yet. "Now relax, close your eyes, and clear your mind."

Erecting a shield around her own inner thoughts, Mara tentatively entered Luke's mind, almost recoiling at the swirling confusion, mistrust, and yearning desire to regain his memories. Carefully, she guided Luke through reaching out to sense her Force-presence, then Leia's and Han's. Luke's cheek twitched as Leia responded to his touch, and his eyes flew open to stare at his sister. Giving Leia a nod, Mara redirected Luke's attention to other sentient beings in the vicinity of their building.

It wasn't until Luke began gasping that Mara realized she needed to show him how to build a barrier against feeling emotions from every being on Coruscant. It was easy to forget how Luke had to deal with his staggering amount of power every minute of every day. For the first time, Mara felt unsure about being responsible for teaching him how to do so again.

After taking a break, Mara moved to what she hoped would be an easy subject – levitation. Luke proved to be a quick learner, effortlessly following her direction to lift increasingly heavy weights, and then to call small objects to his hand. Though they hadn't interfered, Mara felt relieved when Han and Leia had finally left midway through the morning's lesson, most likely due to Han's constant fidgeting.

"Very good," Mara complimented as Luke floated yet another stool to the gantry overhead. She gave him a wicked grin. "Tomorrow you can lift everything all over again while doing a handstand."

Luke's beginning grin suddenly turned to a frown. "What?!"

"Luke, m'dear, I've seen you lift gigantic boulders while balancing on one finger, and hold them in the air for hours."

This time it was Mara's grin that faded.

"My … dear?" Confusion was etched on his face.

"Just an expression," she said quickly, mentally kicking herself. "Sometimes we tease each other, that's all." As nonchalantly as she could manage, Mara sauntered over to her carry-all bag. With her back to Luke, she reached under a towel on the bottom of the satchel, her fingers curling around a metal cylinder. The Solos weren't going to like what she was about to do, but blast it, she had rights, too. Withdrawing the forbidden object, she twirled around and tossed it to Luke without warning.

"Hey!" Luke caught the cylinder mid-air, his reflexes still lightening quick. "What the—"

"It's a comlink," Mara explained. "My personal code is already programmed into it. If you need anything – someone to talk to, a question to be answered – anything at all, you can call me." Walking closer, she laid a hand lightly on his arm. She could sense Leia and Han in the outer hallway. "Day or night, anytime at all."

Luke could apparently feel his sister coming for him, also. He nodded in understanding, then slipped the comlink into his pocket just before the set of doors opened.

"Everything go okay?" Leia asked, a bright smile on her face.

"Fine," he said quietly, picking up a towel from a nearby bench and wiping his face. Mara didn't think he'd even broken a sweat with what little exertion they'd practiced. It seemed to her his movements were more to avoid Leia's clinging hold.

"Shall we go have a late lunch, then?" Leia continued, her eyes roaming over Luke as if to check that he was indeed still all in one piece.

"I guess."

"Learn lots of neat tricks, kid?" Han said, winking behind Leia's back. She elbowed him anyway.

"Mara taught me several Force skills," Luke said evenly. For the first time that day, a genuine smile escaped. "I'm looking forward to learning more."

"Join us for lunch, Jade?" Han invited. Perhaps he wanted to make it clear that Leia's suggestion included Mara also, or at least that it should have.

Mara hesitated, watching as Leia hovered and fussed over her brother, to his obvious discomfort. She almost envied Leia, being able to openly show her love and concern for Luke. After having to restrain herself all morning, Mara wasn't sure she could maintain her indifferent façade any longer that day. "Perhaps some other time," she replied reluctantly.

As the others headed out the door, Luke looked over his shoulder at Mara. Although he appeared unsure of how he felt about her, through the Force she could detect the barest inkling of acceptance and trust toward her.

For now, it was enough.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Shattered Remembrance_**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"You're leaving your right side open!" Mara shouted over the crackle of lightsabers. "You have to anticipate your foe's next move. Open yourself to the Force. Let it guide your actions." Mara spun, sweeping one leg out to catch Luke at the knees.

"I thought ..." Luke leapt into the air, twisting and coming down behind her. "... that's what I was doing!"

Mara gritted her teeth, not holding back as she parried Luke's swings blow for blow.

The daily lessons with Luke were the happiest times of Mara's life, and the most miserable. He responded well to her instructions, increasingly becoming more aware of his surroundings. His injured leg continued to grow stronger, allowing him to vertically leap seemingly impossible heights, and to perform full flips from a standing position.

But their daily duels with the non-lethal practice sabers weren't as stimulating as the ones they had engaged in during her infrequent visits to Yavin, and their former sharp-tongued banter was non-existent. Though when Mara thought of how close she'd come to never having him to spar with again ...

Dropping into a tucked roll, Luke evaded Mara's stroke by centimeters, but failed to block the vibroblade she pulled from her boot and held humming to his chest.

"Few of your opponents will be wielding lightsabers," Mara coached, switching off the blade. She had been endeavoring to teach him as many non-Force skills as Force ones. "You have to be ready for any weapon, any tricks."

Yet their relationship remained that of student and teacher, even more platonic than in years past, when those roles had been reversed. Luke was polite, but distant. When she tried teasing with him, he'd give her a blank look. When she pushed him beyond the point at which any other man would lash out in anger, he drew back in frustration, not at her but at himself.

At least Han and Leia spent less and less time monitoring Mara's instruction, finally allowing her to pick up Luke at his apartment every morning, and usually foregoing making an appearance at all. The lessons soon extended to all day, allowing Mara to have lunch with Luke, frequently at a small diner near the training salon.

****

"Try the toma-spiced ribenes," Mara suggested, smiling to herself as Luke stood studying the flashing menu posted above the counter.

"Will I like it any better than yesterday's kridish soup?" he asked, raising one eyebrow in skepticism. He'd made it clear to her that the bland stringy soup hadn't been to his liking at all.

"I believe it's one of your favorite dishes," she returned with a wink. "At least I've noticed you order ribenes before."

"Then why didn't you recommend that before now?" Luke complained, a slight whine coloring his voice as he punched in his selection.

"It wasn't the special of the day before now," Mara said, her finger slowly moving down the list of salads before choosing a bowl of mixed tilepka greens. "And I know how thrifty you are with your credits."

"Well, I'm glad one of us knows my habits." Grabbing a bottle of sparkling water, Luke checked his cred total on his datapad, then sighing in apparent relief he paid his tab.

"Afraid Leia forgot to give you your allowance this week?" Mara teased, following him to a back table. She frowned at the scowl that twisted Luke's face. "Tell me she's not really … "

"She transfers fifty credits a week into my account," he growled. He looked Mara in the eye. "Don't I get an income from this Jedi job? Or am I on some kind of unpaid leave now? Leia won't tell me anything. She just smiles and tells me not to worry about finances." He grabbed the seasoning bottle, sprinkling it liberally over his food. Mara thought about telling him that he might want to go easy, since ribenes were already spicy. But Luke wasn't finished with his tirade.

"Do you know I have to report to her each evening on what you're teaching me?" He slammed the bottle back down. "I look in the mirror and see an adult, but I feel like a child. Leia treats me like a child."

"Luke …" Mara reached over and touched his arm lightly, her heart clenching in sympathy. The whole scenario reminded her of a student having to relay to a parent what he learned at school that day.

"Has my life always been like this? Am I completely under her control?" Luke suddenly clutched her hand. "Mara, you and Han are the only people I trust to tell me the truth. And when it comes to Leia, I think even Han would be reluctant to open up completely."

Relishing the feel of his grip, Mara exhaled softly. "Leia has always been very protective of you, and you've always had a hard time standing up to her. But you love each other very much, and you've been through a lot of rough times together. After you found out you were siblings—"

"What do you mean, after—" Luke started to interrupt, but Mara cut him off with a gesture.

"Finish your lunch," she ordered. "Then we're going on a field trip."

****

A cold, brisk wind buffeted Mara and Luke as they exited the diner and ventured out onto the skyway. Mara decided they could walk to their destination. She needed the fresh air to clear her head, and she could sense Luke's eagerness to see more of the city up close, his enthusiasm tempered only slightly by his ever-present caution. She glanced sideways.

"Put up your hood," she instructed, as she pulled her own cloak tighter.

"I'm fine," Luke muttered, craning his head to peer into the abyss beneath them, his lightsaber clanking against the waist-high guardrail. Leia had finally allowed Luke's own weapon into the training salon, but only when he practiced with the targeting remote. Mara remembered snickering when Han produced a battered old helmet with a blast shield, until she learned its significance. Luke's prowess in blocking shots proved even more proficient than Han's recounting of those early training sessions onboard the _Falcon_.

"I'm not worried about your health," Mara snapped back, more harshly than she intended. His health was at the top of her priority list, and most likely always would be, but she couldn't help but notice the stares and whispers that Luke's appearance was already drawing. "People are gawking at you. Before long they'll be pestering you for an autograph, or snapping holopics."

Luke scowled at her, but perhaps remembering the holoreporter incident in the medcenter, he complied without comment. He'd been left alone during the past few weeks, for the most part, while near his own apartment building or the vicinity of the training complex. But this was his first excursion outside his allowed zone. Allowed by Leia, that is.

"Is it always like this for me?" Luke grated out as they rounded a corner and started down a second walkway. "No privacy?"

"Like I told you in the medcenter, you're a well-known figure. Many times you have to resort to hiding your appearance." They entered a small plaza. An eclectic mix of beings milled about, many snapping holopics. Tourists, no doubt. Mara reached out and nudged his elbow to head around the perimeter of the crowd.

Luke paused, one hand lifting to push the edge of his hood back. "What did you mean by hiding my appearance? Do I wear a disguise?"

Out of the corner of her eye Mara noted a woman take a second glance their way, and attempted to divert the woman's attention. Luke was always much better at that particular ability. _Had been_ better at that.

"You use the Force to change how others perceive you," she explained. "I'm not as proficient in that area, so Kyp Durron is going to show you that skill," Mara admitted grudgingly. Leia had arranged for some of the Masters from Yavin to help with Luke's lessons. Kam Solusar had brought the practice lightsabers the previous week, then sat in on the day's drills. Though he'd never had much of a soft spot for Mara, he said her regime seemed sound. She had itched to challenge the former dark Jedi to a duel of their own.

"Ah, yes, my long-range training schedule." Luke nodded. "Perhaps this Kyp can give you some pointers as well."

"When banthas fly," Mara mumbled under her breath. The day she accepted Force tutoring from Durron was the day—

"What?"

"Nevermind."

Luke frowned, but thankfully let it go. "Where are we going, anyway?"

Mara nodded toward a rather plain-looking building dead ahead. The only decoration was a flame sculpture at the entrance with the simple title 'The Light of Freedom' engraved on its base. Accustomed to the ornate, almost gaudy architectural style of Palpatine's reign, she remembered being surprised at the building's austere appearance when it had first been constructed eight years earlier. It was almost as if the New Republic was going out of its way to distance itself from anything reminiscent of the Empire.

"The Galactic Museum of History?" Luke read aloud from the inscribed sign above the door. He glanced Mara's direction. "We're going to tour a museum?"

His expression was more of hope than puzzlement, and Mara began to have second thoughts about the sanity of this spur-of-the-moment venture. Certainly Leia wouldn't approve. She'd say it was too much to dump on him at once, and maybe she'd be right. The Solos, their friends, and even Mara herself had been taking things slow, introducing Luke to new people and new concepts gradually. He was a quick learner, absorbing everything taught him and accepting everyone he met.

But he wasn't remembering anything on his own.

Steeling herself with resolve, Mara moved forward toward the doors. "Yes, we're taking a trip down memory lane."

Maybe, just maybe, this was the jump-start he needed.

****

"Master Skywalker!" The Gran curator of the museum practically tripped over his own large feet as he came trotting toward the entrance. "This is indeed an honor."

"Thank you," Luke murmured, nodding graciously, then looking at Mara for guidance.

"As I was saying to your assistant here," Mara began, "Master Skywalker and I have some research to do, and we would very much appreciate it if we weren't disturbed. We shouldn't be too long, and as this doesn't seem to be a busy time of the day," she glanced around at the few patrons milling about, "we were hoping you would consent to closing the museum temporarily."

The curator looked surprised. "Yes, I suppose that is possible. Yes, of course." He moved to the entrance console, checking several screens. "Is there a particular section of the museum that you wish to visit?"

Mara hesitated for only a moment. "The displays beginning with the rise of Palpatine's reign, through the present."

A few taps on his screen, and the curator smiled broadly. "The last visitors to enter that wing should be nearing the end of the displays. I will send a page to hurry them along to another section. And I will not allow any new visitors in until you have left."

"We thank you, sir," Luke said haltingly, perhaps feeling it would be out of place for Mara to do all the talking. "Your cooperation and ... uh, kindness ... will not be forgotten." He sent Mara a wry glance that seemed to say _'at least I hope not.'_

"Yes, thank you," Mara added, bowing graciously. As the curator ushered them toward a long hallway, she took a deep breath. There was no going back now. Luke was about to view his life's history, showcased for all the galaxy to see.

**

Luke didn't ask nearly as many questions as Mara expected while they slowly moved from one display to the next. Whether that was a good thing or not, she didn't know. But he was clearly absorbing everything, studying the explanatory descriptions posted beneath each holographic image. The beginning account of the Clone Wars only contained a brief mention that _'... despite the efforts of brave Knights such as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi Order was ...' _Luke raised an eyebrow at seeing his last name, but Mara only murmured 'your father.' It occurred to her that she had no idea if the museum acknowledged Darth Vader's true identity. She'd never taken the time to visit before today.

It was only when they reached the section detailing Palpatine's subversions upon the galaxy that Mara felt compelled to speak up.

"Luke," she said softly, touching his arm. "There's something I need to confess..."

**

Light particles swirled momentarily as Luke poked a finger at an obviously posed hologram of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. "There are no robes like this in my closet," he murmured.

Mara almost laughed at the absurdity of the comment. Of all the things for him to question. She stared at his puzzled expression. Perhaps he needed to begin with mundane curiosities before tackling the complexities of his life.

"I believe Leia and Han removed them before you came home from the medcenter," she said matter-of-factly. "I guess ... I guess they didn't want to confuse you."

Luke rolled his eyes. Then he was the one who suddenly burst into laughter. "All this has happened to me," he said, waving one hand back down the line of displays, "and they worried about my seeing my own clothes?" Shaking his head, he sobered up almost immediately. "Thank you, Mara," he said. "Thank you for showing me the truth." A slow smile formed on his handsome face. "It seems I've been rather busy for much of my life."

"Too busy," Mara agreed. "And you always took too much upon yourself, thinking you were responsible for saving everyone." She thought back to their conversation in the caves of Nirauan, realizing that this was her chance to begin to set him straight on certain topics. Not lecture him, as she had regretfully done before, but mold him, guiding him onto the correct path. But should she? Would she then be guilty of the very thing she was warning him against?

Better her than a lot of people she could think of, she decided. "People are responsible for their own choices," Mara said, "and the consequences of those choices."

"Guess they'll have to be, now." He shrugged lightly. "My days of saving the galaxy are over."

"Luke, don't talk like that." She reached out, clasping his hands. "You're going to recover your memory. You're going to be fine, I know it."

"Do you?" Luke narrowed his eyes. "Do you, Mara? How can you be so sure? The best medics in the galaxy can't give me a definite answer one way or the other."

"Hope," Mara said quietly. "You're the biggest optimist I've ever met, and you taught me how to hope."

Luke raised their joined hands, squeezing her fingers. "How well do you know me, Mara?"

Was he beginning to sense their true relationship? Panic filled her, but Mara managed to keep her voice steady. "We're good friends, Luke."

Luke nodded. "So tell me ... How do I get my sister off my back?"

Mara wilted inside. So much for hope. "We'll think of something."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Shattered Remembrance_**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"How dare she!" Brown eyes flashed with barely contained fury, and Han resisted the urge to back up a few paces. "She goes out of her way to shove the truth onto him."

_While you go out of your way to hide it from him,_ Han thought. His lovely wife had been fuming ever since Luke returned from his unauthorized visit to the Galactic Museum. Mara Jade—wisely, in Han's opinion—hadn't stuck around when she dropped Luke off just before dinnertime. She had to know that Leia would suck every detail of her brother's afternoon foray out of him.

"You think she tells him the truth about herself?" Leia continued her rant. "Her sordid background? How for years she wanted nothing more than to see him dead?"

"How she was Palpatine's personal assassin, and I was her target?" came a quiet voice from the doorway. "How she blamed me for her master's death?" Luke moved soundlessly into Leia's office. "She told me. She said I deserved to know."

"Why isn't the coward here to explain her actions to me?"

"Because I insisted she go home." Arms crossed, Luke faced his sister with defiance burning in his eyes. "She was brave enough to show me my life. She believed that I could handle knowing the truth. You, Leia, have treated me like a fragile doll. You've been afraid that I couldn't shoulder the stress of knowing I lead an order of mystical warriors. You thought I'd crumble if I knew about the battles I'd been through, and the friends I'd lost. Did you expect me to break if I knew that a Sith lord was my father?"

A small gasp escaped Leia, which Luke ignored. "Tell me, who's the coward here, sister?"

Leia collapsed onto a sofa, and Han was immediately by her side, wrapping one arm around her. "That's enough, Luke," he growled. "She's only been doing what she thought was best."

"No, Han. I'm the one who needs to apologize." Leia gazed up at her brother with tears welling in her eyes. "You've always been strong, Luke. And you've retained that strength of character throughout this ordeal. I shouldn't have doubted that you could handle this ... temporary setback ..." Leia smiled wanly, "just as bravely as you've overcome every obstacle that the galaxy has thrown at you."

"I'm sorry, too." Burying his head in his hands, Luke sat down heavily across from Leia and Han, his lean form slumping forward. "It's been so frustrating, having all my memories just out of my grasp. There were things in the museum that felt like they should be familiar, but as hard as I tried, I couldn't place them. When I reached the account of Darth Vader's death ..." Luke rubbed his eyes wearily. "His identity was tacked on almost like a footnote ... as if it were of no great consequence. The irony is, it isn't of any consequence to me. I don't remember him, don't remember his evil deeds, his atrocities." He looked his sister in the eye. "Tell me about him."

Leia took a deep breath, and Han tightened his grip in support. It had never been easy for her to talk about Darth Vader, even knowing what he did for Luke. "From what we've been able to piece together, Anakin Skywalker was an extraordinarily gifted Jedi who was taken in by Palpatine's manipulations. He turned to evil, and slaughtered many of his fellow Jedi. When you and I were born, we were separated and hidden from him. You were raised on Tatooine, and I on Alderaan. We met during the Rebellion against the Empire, and later found out we were siblings."

As Leia was relaying their history, Han studied his brother-in-law's impassive face. Luke's gaze wandered to the large transparisteel window in the room, and the endless lines of traffic zooming past. But there was no doubt that he was absorbing every word that Leia said.

"You trained as a Jedi under the last of the Masters—first Obi-Wan Kenobi, then a grand master named Yoda," Leia continued. "During a decisive battle against the Empire, you confronted Vader. He brought you before the Emperor. When you refused to join the Sith, Palpatine tried to kill you. Somehow, you awakened a spark of goodness that was buried deep within Darth Vader, and he saved your life by killing the Emperor. But he wasn't able to overcome his own injuries he sustained in doing so, and he died.

"You believed there was good in him, Luke, even when no one else did." Leia smiled warmly. "You loved him, and he returned that love."

"You're still having trouble accepting him as our father, aren't you?"

"I've made my peace with him," Leia said simply.

Luke nodded. "You named Anakin after him." He pressed his lips into a flat line. "And what of our mother?"

Leia shook her head sadly. "We know nothing of her identity. I have vague memories of a woman that I believe was our mother, but she died when I was very young. You couldn't remember her at all."

"Now there's a surprise," Luke snorted. "It's nice to know I haven't forgotten someone I couldn't remember to begin with." He exhaled deeply. "I don't know, Leia. Even as all these facts are laid out before me, I feel there is some hidden truth I have yet to discover. Maybe about our mother. Maybe about someone else. Someone close to me." He leaned back in his seat. "I need to get away from Coruscant. The city is closing in on me; I feel like a prisoner here."

"No, Luke! Don't be ridiculous." Leia slipped out of Han's embrace to kneel at her brother's side. "Where would you go? You're not ready to go off by yourself."

"I'm not a child, Leia," Luke ground out, not returning Leia's grip on his hand, but not pushing her away, either. "Millions of beings travel around the galaxy on their own."

Leia glanced back at Han a moment, biting her lip. "Listen, Luke ... Cilghal is coming to Coruscant in a few days. We thought she could make another attempt at retrieving your memories."

"It didn't do any good the last time she tried," Luke retorted. "All that her poking and prodding did was give me a pounding headache."

"But you're much more skilled in the Force now than you were before," Leia countered.

Luke shook his head, running a hand through his dark blond hair. "That's still no guarantee."

"What about your lessons with Mara?" Leia persisted. "You're making so much progress."

Leia must really be getting desperate, Han thought, to use Mara as a lure to keep him close, especially in light of that afternoon's activities.

"I'm not making any progress at all in remembering anything," Luke grumbled. "And I overheard Karrde ask her when she'd be returning to her job. I've monopolized her time enough."

"You can't run off before Lando's wedding next week, kid," Han interjected. "He'd be devastated if you weren't there."

Han's attempt at lightening the mood had the desired effect.

"He'd get over it," Luke said, letting a wry smile escape. "All right, I'll stick around until the wedding. But after that ..."

"Perhaps," Leia began tentatively, "you could go to Yavin IV. Kam could help you learn more Force skills."

"And I'd conveniently have a new set of babysitters." His mood darkening once more, Luke gave her a look that teetered between exasperation and insolence.

Leia's expression matched her twin's exactly.

"But I guess it's a start," Luke finally mumbled, his determination seeming to wilt under his sister's glare.

Or maybe he was calculating how it would be easier to escape when out from under Leia's thumb.

****

"He's a lot like he was when we first met him," Han remarked later that evening, casually pouring a measure of brandy. He still savored his victory of the battle of wills over whether their bedroom's sitting area could contain a small liquor cabinet. "Restless. Craving new adventures."

Leia's stare was incredulous. "He's nothing like he used to be."

"C'mon now, sweetheart." Han paired his lop-sided smile with his best sultry drawl. "You knew he wouldn't be content to sit around on Coruscant forever. Luke is still Luke, whether he remembers it or not." He sauntered across the room, leaning down to nuzzle his wife's slim neck. "We don't have to talk about Luke all night, do we?"

"But, Han ..." Leia closed her chocolate eyes as a small moan escaped her. Han doubled his efforts.

"Who knows? Maybe he's right," Han murmured, pausing to slip the strap of her dressing gown off her shoulder. "Maybe getting out of the rut of this city will help his memory."

Leia reached behind her and took the brandy glass out of Han's hand. He smiled as the glass found a home on a makeshift coaster on her antique ampohr-wood dressing table. "But he shouldn't be alone."

"Maybe Mara can be persuaded to go with him," Han suggested. He ran both hands down the front of Leia's gown, deftly undoing buttons with practiced ease. "You are wrong about one thing, though, my dear."

"What's that?" Leia breathed throatily.

"Luke is still the same." Han slipped one hand under Leia's legs, effortlessly lifting his princess into his arms. "He still manages to tie up a conversation that should only be about us."

"Nerf—"

Leia never got the chance to finish her rebuke, as her husband's lips crushed hers with a possessive fire.

Luke wasn't mentioned again the rest of the night.


	16. Chapter 16

_Brace yourself, people. If you think Luke and Mara have it rough now, just wait ..._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Shattered Remembrance_**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Did I tell you how pretty you look tonight, Jaina?" Luke smiled down at his niece as they moved in time to the lilting strains of the Saccorian orchestra.

The little girl returned a doubtful expression. "Thanks, but ..." She glanced around, as if making sure Leia wasn't within earshot. "I'd rather be in my jumpsuit."

Luke laughed. Han had made almost exactly the same face when Luke commented on his fancy clothes. "You do take after your father."

"Can we do one more dance, Uncle Luke?" As the current song drew to a close, Jaina batted her dark eyelashes in an exaggerated imitation of her mother.

"You might wear me out," Luke returned good-naturedly, gratefully straightening up from his bent-over position. He'd grown to be very fond of his niece and nephews. Their openness and honesty around him were refreshing. "Your brothers are taking turns dancing with your mom, so why don't you go find your dad to dance with?" He glanced around the room. "Or maybe your uncle Lando would like to dance with you."

Jaina's eyes brightened at the thought of twirling across the floor with the groom, and she took off at a run.

Turning to head back to his seat, Luke found his path blocked by a two-meter-tall pillar of fur.

"Hi, Chewie," he said, taking a step back and craning his neck upward.

[It is good to see you getting out once more,] the Wookiee grunted.

Taking a moment to assimilate what Chewbacca said, Luke marveled to himself, not for the first time, that he retained the ability to understand Shyriiwook. "I was going stir-crazy," he told his friend, "hardly venturing anywhere but Leia and Han's home and the training salon. Besides, it seems Lando throws a pretty decent party."

[Lando lives to celebrate,] Chewie agreed, before lumbering his way to the buffet table.

Seeing that Han and Leia were occupied dancing with their children, Luke edged over to the side of the ballroom, trying to blend in with a large potted Dithernian fern. He reflected on the faces here he recognized—friends who had to be introduced to him all over again in the months since his accident—and the ones whom he didn't know, but who obviously knew him. Those were the encounters he dreaded, having to pretend to be acquainted with a totally unfamiliar face. He spotted a pompous-looking Bothan heading his direction, and quickly looked around for a safe harbor. There! Mara Jade was sitting with a few of Talon Karrde's employees at a large round table not far away.

****

Unable to tamp down the smile blossoming on her face, Mara began pulling out the empty chair next to her as soon as she spotted Luke heading for her table. She'd been keeping a discreet eye on him all evening, envying each time someone cajoled him into braving the dance floor, even if it was his sister or niece.

Aves was the first to hold out a hand in greeting. "Hi, Luke, how ya doin'?"

"Hello, Skywalker," Faughn said smoothly. "Nice to see you all recovered."

"Indeed," Talon Karrde added. "We were worried about you there for awhile. Please, join us."

"Thank you," Luke said, though his attention remained on the pesky Bothan zeroing in on his location. He spared a discreet questioning glance Mara's way.

"Borsk Fey'lya," she muttered. "That slimy, manipulative scumbag. What does he want?"

"Gee, Mara, don't hold back," Aves spouted with a chuckle. "Tell us how you really feel."

"Don't you have an open bar to further inspect, Aves?" Mara grumbled, intentionally using her co-worker's name so Luke could learn it. "Faughn, you look thirsty, too."

"Trying to get rid of us?" Faughn returned with an amused smirk. "C'mon, Aves, buy me a drink."

"But the drinks are free," the trader pointed out, rising from his seat nonetheless.

"Within your price range, then."

As the pair ambled off, Talon also rose from his seat, holding out his elbow to the dark-haired woman sitting silently beside him. "Shada, would you do me the honor of this dance?"

Raising a slim eyebrow in surprise, Shada Du'kal accepted his offer. "Of course." She and Karrde nodded a farewell to the lone occupants remaining at the table, then found a spot on the crowded dance floor.

"Is it me?" Luke quipped weakly. "I didn't mean to send everyone scattering."

"Let's just hope these empty chairs don't look like an open invitation to anyone else," Mara said darkly. "Fey'lya would just love to interrogate you on why you've been out of the spotlight lately. You want to steer clear of him at all costs."

Before Luke could reply, a waterfall of white hair swooped in to intercept the furry politician. The regal-looking woman sent a wink Luke's way, then steered Fey'lya in the opposite direction.

Luke and Mara both breathed a sigh of relief. "That was Winter," Luke said. "Leia's aide."

"Yes, I've met her," Mara acknowledged. "Not long after I first met you."

"Oh, sorry." Luke gave an apologetic half-smile. "I never know who knows who."

"It's okay."

"Leia told me that Winter has a perfect holographic memory," Luke said casually, though his expression turned downcast. "I can't remember anything, and she can't forget anything."

Mara patted Luke's arm in sympathy. They both watched as Winter skillfully introduced Fey'lya to a portly, florid-faced dignitary, then turned to take the arm of a blond man about Luke's age.

"That's ..." Luke scrunched up his face in thought.

"Tycho Celchu, her husband," Mara finished. "You flew with him in Rogue Squadron for awhile."

"Oh." Luke sighed, slouching down in his chair.

"They make a nice couple," Mara continued conversationally, hoping to keep Luke's spirits up, but dampening her own in the process. She was doing her best to act nonchalant, but blast it, she and Luke should be attending this celebration as husband and wife, their own wedding a pleasant memory. "I suppose being from the same planet helps."

"What planet are they from?" Luke asked, eyes full of curiosity. He wondered about everything, Mara noted, asking questions constantly. She was surprised no one had informed him of this tidbit of information.

"Alderaan. Your sister's planet."

"Oh, yes." Luke nodded, and Mara could feel him pairing up her reply with the catalog of details filed in his mind. She couldn't help but be weighed down by Luke's melancholy expression, one that he wore much too often. "They look very much in love," he murmured. "Han told me that I had been in love once."

Mara's breath caught momentarily, until she realized which love of Luke's life Han would've been talking did that Corellian have to go and bring up that disaster, of all things?

"I asked him," Luke said, shifting his gaze to Mara. It amazed her how he still seemed to read her at times like an open holobook. She needed to be more on guard over her inner feelings. "He said it didn't end well."

"At least it ended," Mara mumbled under her breath.

Luke frowned. "Have you ever been in love, Mara?" he asked, looking at her intently.

"Once," Mara answered slowly, willing her voice to remain steady. "It's over now, and I don't believe in looking back." _So why can I do nothing but look back?_

"Who...?"

"No one you know," she bit out, sharper than she meant to. She could picture the old Luke, her Luke, describing her dodgy reply as being 'from a certain point of view.' She had never found out what the inside joke was with that phrase, but he'd say it with a mixture of wryness and sadness. "He's gone, and no one will ever take his place."

Luke fell silent. To Mara, it felt like he wilted inside.

She felt the same way.

****

As much as Han complained about dressing up for formal affairs, he secretly looked forward to one aspect of them … the fact that the ladies in attendance were always dressed to the hilt. As he gazed around the still crowded banquet room, he could see that tonight was no exception. Beautiful women were everywhere―swaying on the dance floor, sipping expensive champagne, gossiping in tight-knit groups of two or three. A veritable feast for the eyes.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye to make sure Leia was still engrossed in conversation with Winter, Han began his favorite game of mentally rating the charming ladies from one to ten. He justified the innocence of this pastime by reminding himself that his own lovely wife was always an eleven. Han considered letting Luke in on the virtues of his game, but then remembered why he never had before. Leia had this habit of being able to wrangle all kinds of secrets out of Luke, and his current vulnerable state made any such disclosure way too risky.

A murmuring rumble drew Han's attention to the open doorway to his right. Ah, a late arrival, and quite a stunning one at that. Long, shapely legs peeking out from a thigh-high slit in a clingy, glittery gold gown. A low-cut bodice revealing just enough cleavage to be both modest and enticing. Smooth bare shoulders uncluttered by distracting jewelry. Malt-brown curls framing a strong chin and high cheekbones. Full lips turned up in just a hint of a smile. Smoldering gray eyes that―

Han's upward perusal stopped cold. No. It couldn't be.

Han nudged Leia's arm, suddenly wanting her to notice who he'd been gawking at. Leia frowned at him, reluctantly following his gesturing head and whispers of "Look at the door!" Her mouth dropped open in astonishment as the object of their attention sauntered toward their seats. Han stole a peek at Luke, newly returned from Karrde's table and now picking at his plate of desert delicacies, oblivious of the drama about to unfold.

"Hello, Luke," a smooth voice purred.

Luke looked up, a confused expression on his face. He glanced at Leia, who was staring at the woman.

"Callista," Leia breathed.

"Callista?" Luke repeated, his eyes widening as he turned back to the ravishing vision in front of him.

"I didn't know you'd been invited to Lando's wedding," Leia said

"Yes, I must apologize to him for crashing his reception," Callista replied, looking strangely unapologetic. Her gray eyes focused on Luke. "But I had heard that you'd been in a serious accident, Luke, and I had to come and see for myself that you were all right. I assumed correctly that this would be the easiest place to find you tonight." She started to circle around the table toward Luke, who suddenly scooted back his chair.

"Can I talk to you, privately?" he said to Han, a look of bewilderment evident on his face.

"Yeah, sure, kid," Han said, rising. "Will you ladies excuse us a moment?"

"Is this the same Callista that you told me I was in love with?" Luke whispered when they were a safe distance away. "I thought you said I'd probably never see her again."

"No one expected her to ever show up again," Han said, watching with some amusement as Luke kept stealing glances back toward their table. "But as I recall, in her goodbye letter, she did say she'd return someday."

"But, what should I say to her?"

"How about 'You look beautiful, Callista.' Or 'I've missed you so much'?"

Luke shook his head, then his eyes narrowed. "I can't _feel_ her." He looked up at the sound of Han's snort. "Leia and Mara taught me how to sense a person, through the Force, but I can't sense anything from her."

"Yeah, well, that's just her." Han frowned. "Don't expect me to be able to explain it to you. I'll never understand all that Force business. But apparently she doesn't show up in the Force any more than the chair she's sitting in." Han gave a weak smile as Winter, Leia, and Callista looked their way, no doubt wondering what the men were talking about. He in turn wondered how much Leia had already told Callista about Luke's condition.

"C'mon, kid, we'd better get back before they come over here and get us." As Han started back to his seat, he couldn't help but notice Luke glance toward Talon Karrde's table, where Mara Jade sat staring at them, pale and stiff. Interesting.

Very interesting indeed.

**

Callista stood quickly as Luke approached, holding out one well-manicured hand. "Shall we dance, my love?"

"Uh, I guess," Luke murmured, looking at Leia questioningly. She shook her head, and Luke's expression turned to panic as Callista tugged him toward the dance floor. Other couples in their vicinity paused to stare. Lando's mouth fell open in shock as he smoothly twirled Tendra through the steps of a Chandrillian waltz.

"How much did Leia tell you about the aftereffects of my accident?" Luke blurted out, trying to ignore Callista's wandering hand across the small of his back. He finally reached back and pulled her hand upward.

Looking startled, Callista replied, "Only that you haven't been yourself since then."

"That's an understatement," Luke muttered. "Callista, I—"

"Shhh." Callista laid a finger across his lips. "Let's just enjoy this dance, then we can retreat to your apartment."

"But—"

"No more talk," she ordered softly, laying her head against his shoulder.

_We're gonna have to talk sometime, lady_, Luke thought, _cause I don't know you at all. _


	17. Chapter 17

**_Shattered Remembrance_**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Mara Jade wasn't sure where she was running. She wasn't sure how long she'd been running. The only thing filling her mind was the vision of Luke leaving the wedding reception, hand in hand with Callista.

"Mara!"

Skidding to a halt, Mara swiped at the tears in her eyes before swinging around to face her pursuer.

"Talon?"

Panting slightly, the information broker paused to rest his hands on his knees. "I've been calling your name for three blocks. Mara, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she bit out. "I just want to be alone."

Shaking his head, Talon looked around the neighborhood they'd stopped in. Spotting a halfway respectable-looking tapcaf, he grabbed Mara's arm and steered her toward the door.

"What are you doing?" Mara snapped, trying to break free of her boss' vice-like grip without hurting him.

"I'm getting to the bottom of what's going on with you," he said, his normally smooth voice bordering on a growl. Entering the brightly lit establishment, he guided them toward a secluded table in the rear.

"Now," Talon began, taking a seat across from his second-in-command, "am I correct in assuming that your behavior has something to do with Luke Skywalker?"

Mara focused her frustrated glare on the seasoning shaker sitting centimeters from her elbow.

"You seemed to be in good spirits around him," he continued, undaunted by her silence. "Until Callista Ming appeared out of the blue." Talon stroked his neatly trimmed goatee. "I've never known you to be quite this testy when Skywalker socializes with a woman. Even when he was courting Ming—"

"He doesn't know her!" Mara blurted out. "She could take advantage of him."

"Skywalker doesn't appear to be overly gullible, even with the amnesia," Karrde returned. "If anything, I've observed him to be more cautious than ever."

"But you don't know Callista," Mara protested. "She had him wrapped around her little finger before. She could do it again. I don't trust her."

"Mara," Karrde reached out and laid a hand over Mara's clenched fists, "is this about Callista, or is this about you, and how you feel about Luke?"

Mara flattened her lips into a thin line. "He's my friend," she bit out. "I don't want to see him get hurt."

"I don't want to see _you_ hurt." Talon leaned back. "And you're hurting right now, I can tell."

"No, I ... I'm ... "

"Are you falling in love with him, Mara?"

Squeezing her eyes shut, Mara refused to answer.

"Solo suspected Luke was beginning to have feelings for you, and I had a hunch that you were seeing him in a different light, too. That's why we—" Karrde stopped suddenly.

Mara narrowed her eyes. It wasn't like Karrde to make a slip. "That's why you what? What, Talon?"

Karrde sighed in resignation. "We arranged for you to be the one to go after him at the Cavrilhu pirates' lair."

"You were trying to set us up?!" It didn't matter that Mara had been glad for the chance to see him, and relieved that she could save him from the mess he'd gotten himself into. The idea that Karrde and Solo were plotting behind her back ...

"It wasn't a blind date, Mara," Karrde attempted to justify his actions. "Solo said Luke had been experiencing an odd restlessness, some kind of Force stress, and was overly touchy when your name was mentioned. I brought up that you acted the same way after meeting Leia on Wayland."

Mara grimaced. She couldn't really dispute Talon's observations, as much as she wanted to.

"So we thought if the two of you met, perhaps you could work out whatever was bothering the both of you."

"And when that meeting didn't seem to have results, you decided to try again at Nirauan?"

"I had nothing to do with his showing up just as Faughn's message came in," Karrde objected. "I stated that we needed someone to go after you, and he volunteered." He peered at Mara questioningly. "Did the two of you get to the root of your restive feelings?"

Biting her lower lip, Mara hesitated. Talon Karrde was more than her boss, he was a good friend. One that knew her almost better than anyone. And the bottling up of her emotions lately was tearing her apart.

"Yes, Talon, we worked out our feelings quite satisfactorily." She couldn't help letting a wistful smile escape.

Karrde raised an eyebrow, waiting for Mara to continue.

"On Nirauan, Luke asked me to be his wife, and he told me he loved me." Mara gave a strained chuckle. "In that order, if you can believe it."

Talon stared at Mara, open incredulity filling his handsome face. "And did ...?"

"Yes, I accepted his proposal, without hesitation." Mara exhaled, her shoulders sagging. "We were going to get married. We were happy." She raised her chin, not bothering to swipe at the tears brimming in her eyes. "He's dedicated half his life to his all-mighty Force. So how can it play such a cruel trick on him? Tell me that."

"I don't know, Mara. I just don't know. But I can't believe the Force is punishing him." Talon squeezed her hand. Mara hadn't realized he'd still been holding her clenched fists.

"No, it's punishing me," Mara grated out. "Luke had this insane notion that bad things had happened to Gaeriel and Callista and Jem, simply because he'd cared for them. He thought he was bad luck. It was what had held him back from having feelings for me. I ... I berated him for imagining such nonsense. I told him to never hold back on loving someone."

Mara pulled her hands away, wrapping her arms around herself. "Why, Talon? Maybe I'm the one who should've held back. I have no business thinking I deserve any happiness. I did this to him."

"Mara, that's rubbish. It was an accident, pure and simple. And you haven't lost him. Luke's alive. He's recovering more and more every day. He's a survivor."

"But he doesn't know who I am. I'm nothing more than his temporary Jedi instructor." Mara ran a hand through her long hair, not caring if she was ruining her carefully coiffured locks. "He's planning on going to Yavin to continue his training. He won't give me a second thought. And now with Callista back ..."

"And you're going to give up without a fight? That's not like you, Mara." Talon narrowed his piercing blue eyes. "Tell him the truth, Mara. You've been on a campaign to not hide the truth from him on every other aspect of his past life. Why hide your own relationship with him?"

"What am I supposed to say? 'Hi, Luke, how ya doing? By the way, I forgot to mention that we're madly in love, and engaged to be married.'" Mara snorted in derision. "I'd scare him off faster than you could blink."

"So you're just going to give up, then." Talon crossed his own arms in an imitation of a stern parent lecturing a child. "This isn't the Mara Jade I've come to know and respect."

Mara squeezed her eyes shut, burying her face in her hands. Talon was right. She'd never in her life given up when she wanted something. And she wanted Luke back, badly. She needed Luke back.

One way or another, she was going to get him back.

****

Ever since his fateful accident, Luke Skywalker felt like he'd been treading quicksand, barely staying afloat as forces conspired to pull him under. Trying to ignore the beautiful woman clinging to his arm, he had a premonition that she was not going to be the one to throw him a lifeline.

Each time Luke attempted to explain the true status of his health, Callista insisted that all conversation should be put on hold until they reached his apartment. He was relieved when they finally entered the front door. Perhaps now her misconception of him could be cleared up.

"Why don't you fix us a drink, darling?" Callista drawled.

"I don't have any alcohol here," Luke stated quickly. "Listen, Callista ..."

"Then a blend of tea, perhaps. Or ..." She paused in thought. "Hot chocolate?"

There _was_ a generous supply of the sweet chocolaty drink in his cupboard. Leia had explained that it had been his favorite drink, and he had to admit he found it enjoyable. "All right," he agreed. "But then we have to talk."

"Of course." Callista stroked his face softly. "We have so much to catch up on."

"You have no idea," Luke mumbled under his breath as he entered his kitchen. When he returned with two steaming cups, his supposedly former girlfriend was nowhere to be seen.

"Callista?"

"Up here, love," a voice floated in the air.

Luke looked up the half-flight of stairs leading to his bedroom. Shavit. With trepidation he climbed the steps, shock radiating through him when he reached the top. There just inside the doorway of his bedchamber stood Callista.

Without a stitch of clothing.

Luke's mouth dropped open, and the mugs of steaming liquid nearly dropped along with it.

"Let me take those," Callista cooed, reaching out to set the mugs on a nearby table.

"What in blazes are you doing?!" Luke cried, frozen in place.

"Don't you want to make love to me, darling?" Callista trailed her fingers across his shoulders.

"No!" Horrified, Luke stepped back out of her reach.

"But it's been so long. Haven't you missed me?"

"Missed you? I don't even know you!" It finally occurred to Luke that he should be averting his eyes. Turning his attention to his clothes wardrobe, he yanked out a dressing robe and threw it in the seductive woman's general direction. "Put this on."

"You ... don't know me? Do I not look the same to you?" Callista's voice sounded confused, and Luke couldn't blame her.

"I've been trying to tell you," he began, daring to turn around, and breathing a sigh of relief that she had donned the robe. "Let's sit down," he said, nodding toward the small sitting area next to the full wall transparisteel windows. He checked the settings of the windows, then thanked the stars that he'd left them in the 'opaque' mode before leaving for the wedding.

Even wearing the heavy robe, Callista slid into the seat opposite his with the grace of a professional dancer. Her poise and litheness reminded him of Mara Jade, though there was something about Mara that he preferred. A familiarity, he supposed, born of their daily training lessons. If she had been the one to show up in his bedchamber, would he have been so quick to offer a robe ...?

"Luke?"

"Yeah, uh ..." Luke forced his mind to the business at hand, focusing on the woman waiting patiently for his explanation. She _did_ have beautiful gray eyes. "You see, Callista, I'm not as recovered from my injuries as you assume. Truth is, I've got amnesia. I can't remember anyone or anything from my life prior to the accident."

Callista stared at him blank-faced for several moments, as if processing this unexpected information. "You have no memory of me?"

"No, I'm sorry. I don't." Luke smiled apologetically.

"But at the reception, you knew Han Solo and Princess Leia," Callista said, frowning.

"I didn't until they told me who they were," Luke explained. "Everyone I ever knew before has to re-introduce themselves to me. I've spent the last few months re-learning all I can about my own life. All I know about you is what Han related to me."

"Your memory was wiped, like a droid's," Callista stated, almost to herself. "I understand now."

"Well, yes." His situation was rather like a droid's memory-wipe. "So, you see, it's impossible for me to pick up where we left off."

"But we could begin anew, could we not?"

Luke shook his head reluctantly. "Perhaps someday. But right now I need to concentrate on regaining my memories. I don't think beginning a relationship is the best path for me at the moment."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Callista asked. "Anything at all?"

Luke wished he could sense the emotions of this stranger. He was getting adept at sensing others, but he could see what Han meant about Callista being a blank hole in the Force. She seemed sincere, and he had no reason to doubt her. He had been accepting with blind faith everything told him for months now, so should she be any different?

"I don't know," he replied. "I'm planning on going to Yavin soon, to see if anything there jogs my memory, and to continue my Force training. Coruscant is closing in on me."

Callista's face brightened. "Why don't you come with me? I could take you to places that may prove helpful in your recovery—places we visited together." She smiled warmly. "I promise not to attempt a seduction again." One gray eye winked enticingly. "Unless you request it, of course."

He had been wanting to get offplanet, true. And Leia was the one who had talked him into going to Yavin. Was a leisurely jaunt around the galaxy with an old friend just what he needed? A break from the grind of training in the Force and memorizing his personal history.

"We could leave first thing in the morning," Callista continued, apparently taking his silence as a possible acquiescence. "I have a ship docked at the StarWatch Spaceport."

He'd overheard Han and Wedge joking about his impulsiveness when they'd first met him. 'Act first, think later' was how Han put it. How impulsive would it be to take off with this woman? Very. Luke looked across at Callista, holding her cool gaze with his own.

"All right, I'll do it," he said. "I can be ready by dawn."

"Wonderful," Callista said, smiling. She rose smoothly, picking up her discarded evening gown, then hesitated. "I had been planning on staying with you tonight, but under the circumstances ..."

Luke's inborn sense of chivalry kicked in automatically. "You can sleep here," he offered, gesturing toward his bed. "It's too late to find a hotel room." When Callista nodded gratefully and began slipping off her robe, he quickly held one hand up. "I meant, you can use my bed while I sleep downstairs."

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Luke, for your hospitality. I will do everything in my power to help you."

"Good night, Callista," Luke said, backing toward the doorway. Part of him wished he'd pressed Han for more details on how deep a relationship he'd had with the tall beauty. It hurt to think that she could be more acquainted with his bedchamber than he was.

"Good night, my love." Callista moved forward, kissing him softly on the lips. "Sleep well."

Luke squelched any feelings of loss or yearning as he descended the stairs. For the most part, he was satisfied to leave the past buried. All that mattered now was the future.

****

Sitting down heavily on his well-worn couch, Luke belatedly realized he hadn't brought any bedding with him. He wasn't about to go back up to his bedroom, though. He could only imagine what state of undress she was in already, and he was doing his best _not_ to imagine it.

He wasn't sure he could sleep, anyway.

Leia was going to hit the roof when she found out he was leaving on a whim. He hadn't even thought to ask exactly where they'd be going. In fact, he was surprised his sister hadn't come knocking on his door to ask what was going on with Callista. Han was probably holding her back.

It would be best, Luke thought, if he waited and sent her a message after being underway. Still, the idea of taking off without telling anyone seemed irresponsible.

With sleep eluding him, Luke wandered out to the balcony. A cool breeze wafted through the night air, gently swaying the olamillese ferns growing in planters lining the terrace. Sliding down into a sitting position, Luke slipped his hands into his jacket pockets. His fingers found metal, and he pulled out the comlink he'd forgotten was in there. Turning the small cylinder over in his hand, he reflected that he had yet to use it. He saw Mara everyday, so why call her? He'd never told Leia or Han that he had possession of it.

Watching the streams of speeders criss-crossing the darkened sky, he thought of the woman upstairs, and their upcoming escape from Coruscant.

Perhaps it was time to put the comlink to use.

****

Listening intently to make sure Luke had retired for the evening, Callista slipped a comlink of her own from a secret pocket sewn inside her gown.

"M'lord?" she whispered.

"Your report?" a disembodied voice answered gruffly.

"There has been an unforeseen complication, m'lord," Callista said. "Luke is not as fully recovered as we were led to believe."

"How so?"

"He has amnesia. He does not remember me."

"Hmm ..." After a pause, the voice continued smoothly, "This could be an unexpected boon. You can tell him anything; he won't know the difference."

"He has already agreed to accompany me offworld, m'lord," Callista acknowledged. "But he will not be aware of the circumstances behind your wish to meet him."

"Then I shall take great pleasure in informing him," the voice returned. "Do not be late."

"I won't, m'lord," Callista promised, her tone clipped and even. "I shall bring him before you, as I agreed."


	18. Chapter 18

**_Shattered Remembrance_**

**Chapter Eighteen**

While Mara Jade appreciated Talon Karrde's friendship, she had been glad that he hadn't tried to put his arm around her and comfort her. There was only one man allowed to do that. Though Mara couldn't have repeated what sentiments Luke had murmured to her when she'd sacrificed the _Fire_, she would never forget how he soothed her pain and warmed her soul.

It took every bit of Mara's willpower to not storm over to Luke's apartment and yank him away from Callista. As it was, she'd spent the last hour pacing a worn path in her sitting room carpet. Talon's words of advice had given her encouragement, but did little to help her decide what her next step should be. She had to proceed delicately. It wouldn't do to scare Luke away with her usual blatant brusqueness. She and Luke were due for a training session in the morning, one of the few remaining before he left for Yavin with Kam Solusar and Cilghal. She'd simply sound him out about his former girlfriend, and then—

_chirp, chirp, chirp ..._

Jerking around at the unexpected sound, Mara plucked her comlink from the pile where she'd deposited her blaster, lightsaber, and credcard upon entering. Who would be calling her in the middle of the night?

"Jade," she answered curtly.

"Mara? This is Luke."

Mara's breath caught. This was the first time he'd called her.

"Luke! Are you all right? Is anything wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. I guess," he said quietly. "I just thought I should tell someone ..." He hesitated. "I'm leaving in the morning."

"For Yavin? I thought you weren't going for several days yet." Mara pushed down a glimmer of panic. He couldn't be leaving so soon.

"Not Yavin." Luke's deep breath echoed over the comlink. "Callista and I ..." He stopped suddenly. "Do you know who Callista is?"

The panic returned full-force. "I know who she is." Mara didn't know how she was keeping her voice even.

"Okay, well, she asked me to take a trip with her. To some places that we went ... that we apparently went to before."

Calm. Calm and rational. That's how she had to approach this. Luke's last statement sounded like he didn't automatically believe everything that interloper told him. A good sign. Yet not good enough to keep him where he belonged.

"Mara?"

"Yes, I'm here," she answered quickly. "Do you know where you're going? What planet?"

"No, not yet. She just thought that spending some time with her might jolt a few memories."

Not the memories that Mara wanted jolted, ever. Taking a deep breath, she considered her options. "Which spaceport are you leaving from?"

"The StarWatch." Luke cleared his throat. "Listen, Mara, I want to thank you for all the training you've given me. I know you're busy, so I appreciate the time you spent with me."

_Oh, Luke. I want to spend the rest of my life with you._

"I was wondering if you'd do me a favor."

"Of course. Anything." Mara could hear the whoosh of air traffic in the background, and knew Luke must be out on his balcony. Which meant there was a good chance he slipped outside to call her because Callista was inside his apartment. She unconsciously clenched her fist in useless frustration.

"Sometime tomorrow, after I've left, can you comm Leia and let her know what's going on?"

"Why haven't you called her yourself?"

"She'd try to talk me out of it. I thought you'd understand."

_No, I don't understand. I don't understand why _I'm_ not trying to talk you out of this either. Maybe because I don't want you to be afraid to talk to me, like you are your sister?_ "Luke, are you sure this is wise? You've only just met her."

"Are you saying she can't be trusted?"

As much as Mara disliked Callista, and despite what she'd said to Talon, she had to admit the former Jedi was trustworthy. Except with Luke's heart. "I'm just saying you need to be careful."

"I will." Luke paused. "Promise you won't call Leia until after I'm off planet. And tell her that I'll comm her in a few days. She needn't worry about me. I'll be fine."

A plan of action was already formulating in Mara's mind. Yes, he'd be fine. She'd see to it personally. "You have my word, Luke."

****

The morning sunlight was just beginning to peek above Coruscant's durasteel skyline when Luke settled into the co-pilot's seat of Callista's small shuttle. He'd managed only a few hours of sleep on his couch; the rest of the night had been spent questioning his own sanity in undertaking this trip into the unknown.

"All set?" Callista asked, pausing in her instrument check to flash him a smile.

Luke nodded in what he hoped appeared to be anticipation. "Sure." As her slim fingers flew over the controls with uncanny dexterity, he let his gaze wander across her flawless bare arms and smooth shoulders. The sleeveless tunic she wore left little to the imagination, and after last night, he didn't need to overtax his imagination. And yet ... the fleeting thought crossed his mind that he was more partial to Mara Jade's lightly freckled shoulders. When they'd been sitting meditating, he had occasionally peeked one eye open and counted her freckles. He had secretly looked forward to the days that included combat lessons, when Mara would strip down to her sleek exercise outfit. He had admired her silhouette against the morning sun streaming in the window of the training salon. He liked pushing her until perspiration would drip off the tip of her chin, falling onto her—

"Luke?"

"What?"

"I said, did lift-off feel familiar to you in any way?"

Luke glanced out the viewscreen, realizing with some embarrassment that they were now gliding above the tallest buildings. "Uh, no, not really," he mumbled. Sitting up straighter, he continued to follow their ascent, watching as tiny figures on rooftop gardens quickly became too small to see. Though he didn't correct the reply he'd given to Callista, he acknowledged to himself that there was a familiar stirring coursing through him as the ship navigated the crowded spacelanes, then flew into open space. By all accounts, he was more than a fair pilot himself, so logically he knew he'd performed the same maneuver many times in the past. Either by instinct or the Force, he sensed ahead of time when Callista would reach for the hyperspace lever.

Turning to gaze at the stars streaking into lines of brilliance, he felt peace and contentment descend over him. Luke knew in that instant that he hadn't just been a pilot, but that he had loved flying. An image flashed through his mind, of sitting in a cramped cockpit, the weight of a helmet on his head. He tried to hold onto the mental picture, but it vanished as fast as it had appeared.

"I will do all I can to help you regain your memories," Callista was saying.

Luke turned, pressing his lips together. Despite the exhilarating thrill he experienced when he mastered a new Force skill or learned something new about his family and friends, he couldn't help thinking of the displays he'd seen in the museum. For that's what he was, a museum exhibit. "Perhaps I don't really want them all back," he murmured. "Everywhere I turn, there are reminders of the great Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. It's hard to live up to his life. Maybe I don't want to be that person anymore."

"I can understand the desire to become a new person," Callista said softly, swiveling her chair to face him. "But I believe it is only warranted when your old self is wrong, unlike you, Luke." She reached out and clasped his hands. "I have come to realize that what I did was wrong, taking on a new life instead of accepting my fate on the _Eye_."

"The _Eye_?"

"So Han didn't tell you everything about me." Callista smiled ruefully. "When we first met, Luke, I wasn't the same person that you see before you now. In fact, ..."

****

Mara leaned one way, then the other, trying to stretch out the kinks in her back and wishing this particular escape pod was high enough to stand up in. It had only been half a standard day since she had sneaked aboard Callista's small personal shuttlecraft, but it seemed like a week. She wished she'd thought to bring along a holonovel, then snorted at the thought. What she really should have brought were some fresh ration bars. The emergency rations stored in the pod tasted like they'd been packed there during the Clone Wars, and the primitive refresher apparatus left a lot to be desired. The only thing sustaining her was the satisfaction of knowing that Luke and Callista weren't going to escape her.

She'd been monitoring Luke's presence all morning, careful not to press hard enough to reveal herself. His mood seemed pensive, but as far as she could tell, he was safe and sound.

His sister's mood that morning was far from pensive. Leia had been furious, both at Luke for sneaking off, as she put it, and at Mara for following his request of not notifying her until they'd lifted off. Mara's confession that she was hidden onboard served to only slightly mollify the former princess, and she finally promised to notify the Solos the moment she discovered the ship's destination.

All this free time did give Mara the opportunity to think. To think, and plan, and worry. It was all well and good to tail Luke to whatever backwater world or busy metropolis that Callista was spiriting him off to. But what exactly was Mara going to do after they landed? Spy on him around the clock? She could justifiably argue that she had a claim to him, as her intended husband. But Luke didn't know that. Callista didn't know that. Springing up between them and announcing she was Luke's fiancée would set off fireworks on all fronts. He'd demand to know why she'd been lying to him all this time. Yes, she would've been better off telling him from the start. Perhaps even telling Han and Leia before Luke had awoken.

Hindsight is a miserable companion.

****

Evening was drawing near, and Callista had left Luke alone in the cockpit while she prepared a late meal in the galley. He didn't mind, though. The more time he spent gazing out into the inky blackness of space, the more he felt a tranquil serenity infuse him. This was the type of surroundings he needed when Mara was hounding him to meditate, despite her insistence that he should be able to meditate anywhere, anytime.

Mara ...

The more he tried not to think about her, the more he did. She was cynical, yet gentle. Hypercritical, yet patient. Sharp-featured, yet beautiful.

And she had told him flat out last night that she would never love anyone again. So why couldn't he quench that tiny spark of hope he'd been harboring that she might find him appealing?

Sure, there was no reason for Mara Jade to suddenly fall in love with him. He was an insecure, vapid has-been. He was no longer a whole person. No one contradicted the account that he and Mara had bickered and clashed ever since they'd met ten years ago. Did he expect her to feel sorry for him now? That didn't seem Mara's style.

Luke shifted in his seat, his lightsaber softly knocking against the armrest. Callista didn't wear her lightsaber, he reflected, endeavoring to draw his thoughts in a new direction. She'd related to him earlier how she had once been a Jedi Knight, and when he'd asked about her lightsaber, she'd told him that it was in her luggage. Until she got her powers back, she said that she didn't feel like a true Jedi. Callista in turn had inquired as to why he didn't wear his Jedi robes. Leia had indeed returned his entire wardrobe, yet the only answer he could give was that he would don them when he felt like a true Jedi. Until then, the lightsaber hanging at his side would be his only outward reminder of the life he wanted to regain.

With the relatively innocuous practice sabers still the requisite during his sparring sessions, Luke had yet to use his own lightsaber for anything except deflecting blasts from training remotes. His best record was four remotes at one time, kept up until Mara added three more to the workout. She'd laughed when one zapped him in the rear.

Mara ...

He should've said good-bye to her in person.

****

Mara checked her wrist chrono for what must have been the hundredth time that day. She had hoped Callista's destination would've been nearby, but as the hours dragged on, that hope was fading fast. Curling up on the pod's padded bench, she fell into a light sleep, confident that her natural instincts would alert her if the ship dropped out of hyperspace.

It was the swishing open of the escape pod's hatch, however, that jolted Mara awake. That, and the surprised voice from the figure silhouetted in the doorway.

"What in the galaxy are you doing in there?"


	19. Chapter 19

**_Shattered Remembrance_**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Mara blinked rapidly as the figure moved inside, allowing the glaring light from the corridor to fill the pod. Squinting, she sat up quickly, just barely managing not to bump her head on the low ceiling.

"Luke?"

"Mara, what are you doing in the escape pod?" Luke repeated, crouching down in front of her.

"That's what I'd like to know, too," a second voice echoed through the hatch. "I don't appreciate stowaways on my ship."

Luke glanced back and forth at the two women. "Uh, Callista, do you know—"

"Mara Jade," Callista said evenly, eyeing Mara with a cool gray gaze. "The Emperor's Hand."

"Former Hand," Mara corrected coldly. She forced her brief flare of anger to burn down into resignation. She'd been caught, that's all there was to it. "And don't you think it's getting a little crowded in here?"

Callista backed away without a word, allowing Luke and Mara to exit the pod. She stood ramrod straight, crossing her arms expectantly.

Luke cleared his throat and took the initiative. "Mara, why were you hiding on Callista's ship?" He paused, his brow furrowed with uncertainty. "Did Leia send you?"

"No, she did not," Mara ground out, then mentally kicked herself for passing up what would've been a plausible excuse. No matter. She would take responsibility for her own actions.

"So you were spying on me of your own accord." Luke's blue eyes darkened as he stared at her, and Mara could hear the resentment building in his voice. "I thought you, of all people, believed in my ability to take care of myself."

"I do, Luke." Mara knew she had to tread carefully. "It's just ... you haven't been off-planet since your accident, and I was concerned for your safety."

Callista's eyes narrowed in obvious indignation. "Why wouldn't he be safe? Luke's well-being is my primary consideration."

_Mine, too, you claim-jumper._ "That's good to hear. Anytime someone sweeps in out of the blue and spirits away a friend of mine, I get suspicious."

"Anytime someone sneaks aboard my ship, I get suspicious."

Luke had been hanging back along the bulkhead, glancing back and forth at the two women. Now he stepped forward, palms up in supplication. "I'm fine, Mara. Really. And Callista, I'm sure Mara's reasons are just as she says. We did leave rather abruptly."

"All right, Luke." Callista's posture softened ever so slightly. "If you vouch for her, that's good enough for me."

Shaking her head, Mara looked Luke square in the eye, ignoring the ship's owner. "How did you know I was in the escape pod?"

"I ... I'm not sure," Luke faltered. "I was thinking about you, and then I just knew. It was like I could sense you."

Except that Mara knew she'd been hiding her presence, even as she slept. It was as if their Force bond, which she feared had been lost, was fighting to resurrect itself.

"Many times Jedi can sense each other," Mara returned, falling back into the role of teacher.

"I was not aware that you are a Jedi Knight," Callista said, both her tone and face expressionless.

"Of course she is," Luke interjected before Mara could answer.

"If you say so, Luke." A simpering smile appeared on Callista's face, and it was all Mara could do not to groan in disgust. "Regardless of why you felt the need to intrude onto our journey, Mara Jade, you're here now, and we shall make the best of it. I have finished preparing evening meal, so you are welcome to join us."

Mara couldn't deny that she was hungry, and she really didn't want to let Luke out of her sight, anyway. "Thank you, that would be appreciated."

****

Dinner that evening was the most strained meal Mara could ever remember having. Callista didn't exactly fawn over Luke, but she was ridiculously attentive to his every need – refilling his glass after each sip, shoveling second helpings onto his plate, offering a dozen different seasoning shakers to him before he could ask for any of them. Luke was clearly uncomfortable, keeping his gaze fixed on his meal while mumbling 'thank you' every few minutes.

When Callista did take time to nibble at her own plateful of food, it was a methodical tasting of each dish in turn. Mara swore the woman chewed exactly the same number of times with each forkful. She could remember etiquette teachers in the palace drilling rules like that into her head. Did the woman have to be so kriffin' _perfect_?

As to her own dining, Mara was famished enough to devour everything set before her, and distracted enough to not remember anything she ate. She spent a good portion of the meal trying to get a read on Luke's thoughts, but she'd taught him too well when it came to mental shields. His mind was locked up tighter than a Hutt's treasure vault. He glanced her direction a few times, only to avert his eyes when she met his gaze.

Finally laying down her fork and leaning forward, Mara asked the question that had been hammering at her since the previous night: "Do I get to know where we're heading, or is it some galactic secret?"

"Not a secret," Callista answered slowly, and it seemed to Mara, reluctantly. "But I was hoping to keep it a surprise for Luke."

"He doesn't remember the places he's been," Mara returned. "Thinking any particular place would surprise him is useless."

Luke finished swallowing a spoonful of rold-peas and started to open his mouth to speak up, but Mara and Callista forged on without him.

"And if Luke prefers to be surprised?" Callista said in that irritatingly sultry, husky voice of hers.

"I happen to believe he doesn't," Mara countered.

"Uh, I'm right here," Luke interjected, waving his spoon over the table.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Mara continued. "I don't like surprises, and I demand to know our destination."

"You demand?" Callista said coolly. "You are an interloper who has no business being here."

"_I'm_ an interloper?" A tiny part of Mara's brain was wondering why her fork hadn't bent yet, she was gripping it so hard. "I didn't invite myself to Calrissian's wedding. I didn't invite myself to Luke's apartment. I didn't invite myself into his life seven years after having disappeared."

"Still here," Luke mumbled, almost to himself.

"Am I to understand that you are his social secretary now?" Callista's voice didn't change pitch, which only served to further Mara's irritation. "Should I have made an appointment with you to visit my former lover?"

"You certainly should have consulted with someone close to him before whisking him off."

"Luke is a grown man. I don't believe—"

"Excuse me." The two women continued to argue, until Luke finally stood up. "Excuse me!" he practically shouted, then waited until they turned their attention to him. "Don't I get a say in this?"

Mara felt ashamed for allowing Luke to witness her debasing herself into a shouting match with her rival. Even Callista had the decency to look abashed.

"Of course, Luke," Callista said. "I will tell you anything you'd like to know."

Luke sat back down, obviously both satisfied that he was finally being listened to, and self-conscious now that all the attention was on him. "I would _like_ to know our destination, please."

"Very well." Callista smiled warmly. "Our first stop is Bakura."

Mara seethed inside. All Luke had to do was bat those baby blues—which she loved—and Callista melted like a snowball on... Wait a minute. Wait just one minute.

"Bakura!?" Mara said, willing her voice not to screech. "You and Luke never went to Bakura together."

Luke raised one eyebrow questioningly as he turned to Callista.

"I never stated that we did," Callista replied smoothly.

"You specifically told me we were going to visit places that we'd visited together." Luke's jaw clenched in a reaction that Mara had seen both recently and in years past. He didn't like to be lied to.

"So we shall." Callista didn't act the least bit contrite, or secretive. "Bakura is only a brief stopover. Then we may journey to wherever you like."

"So why Bakura?" Luke's expression was taut with what seemed like a mixture of curiosity and wariness. Mara was more than willing to let him take over the interrogation, since he apparently was much more likely to get answers out of Callista than she was.

"Please believe me when I say there's nothing sinister or dangerous about our visit there." Callista sounded sincere, but Mara had learned long ago not to take anything at face value. "I have an acquaintance there who wishes to meet you."

"I have lots of old acquaintances lining up to meet me," Luke said evenly. "Why should yours be any different?"

"You helped him and his family many years ago, and he wants to thank you personally."

Luke's eyes narrowed, and Mara hoped he was having the same suspicions that she was. "Why didn't he thank me many years ago, then?" he asked.

"He was only a child on Bakura when you saved him by default, in that you saved the entire population. He was not lucky enough to meet you in person at the time."

"The attack by the Ssi-ruuk," Mara interjected, and Callista nodded in acknowledgement.

Luke frowned, most likely pulling the name out of the recesses of his mind. The Ssi-ruuvi invasion had been summarized in one of the displays in the Galactic Museum of History. "So why doesn't he come to Coruscant, instead of sending you to bring me to him under false pretenses?"

"It's not easy for an ordinary citizen to gain a private audience with the master of the Jedi Order," Callista explained, unintentionally reminding Mara of how she'd always hated it when Callista had gone out of her way to emphasize Luke's title. "And it's well-known how humble you are, Luke. We didn't think you'd journey to Bakura merely to receive accolades for what you saw as your duty."

Mara couldn't stand it any longer. "Who the blazes is this mystery man?" she blurted out. "And how did you get hooked up with him?"

"His name is not important," Callista began.

"I'd like to know it," Luke said, leaning forward.

Callista nodded. "Ra'uf Buaran."

Luke glanced sideways at Mara, and she felt as baffled as he looked. "Never heard of him," she said.

"As I said, he was but a child then, from an insignificant family. Only in recent years has his station in life allowed him to realize his dream of thanking Luke personally."

How Mara wished she could get a read on Callista's emotions. Nothing about her demeanor suggested she was lying. "And you fit into this great dream realization how?"

"He is my employer. I assist him in many aspects of his business, overseeing shipments, dealing with employee concerns. When he learned that I knew Master Skywalker, he asked if I would bring Luke to meet him."

"What kind of business is he in?" Luke asked.

"Repulsor manufacturing," Callista answered.

From what Mara could remember of Bakura, that part was believable. Repulsors were big business there. "And you just decided to help your boss out of the goodness of your heart. No ulterior motive whatsoever."

Callista reached over and laid her hand lightly over Luke's. "I admit that I did want to see Luke again."

Mara wanted to jerk that hand away so badly, it was laughable.

A chime rang through the ship, effectively bringing about the result that Mara had wanted to do with her vibroblade.

"We'll soon be reversing to realspace for a course correction," Callista announced, rising from her seat. "If you will excuse me ..."

Mara waited until the other woman's footfalls could no longer be heard before turning all her attention to Luke. "What do you think?"

"Me?" Luke seemed surprised that Mara was asking his opinion. "Is this the kind of thing that happened to me often?"

"As a matter of fact ..." Mara allowed a smirk to grace her face.

"Well, okay." Luke took a breath as he gathered his thoughts. "Her story sounded plausible, I suppose. Though it's hard for us to know for certain." He looked Mara square in the eye. "You know Callista better than I do, at the moment. Do you think she's telling the truth? Or is she the type of person who would deceive me or try to harm me?"

Mara bit her lip. Luke wanted her honest opinion and she owed it to him to give it. And unfortunately, her danger sense was being obstinately silent. "The only time I remember her deceiving you was when she let you believe she was dead, at least for a short while. And that was only so you wouldn't recklessly try to follow her." She exhaled wearily. "I can't say I ever liked her especially. But no, the Callista I remember wouldn't deliberately put you in danger."

"Then you think we should agree to accompany her to Bakura?"

Her heart swelled at how he was considering them a team. It was 'them' against 'her.' "I think ..." She drummed her fingers on the table's plasteel top. "I think we need to comm your sister as soon as we drop out of hyperspace. Let her know what's going on. Maybe they can run a check on this Buaran person." Mara smiled warmly at Luke. "And if we find out he's not some mass-murdering Sith, then perhaps it wouldn't hurt to go along with Callista's itinerary. I doubt she'd take kindly to having to turn around and return to Coruscant, anyway."

"And after Bakura?" Luke shifted nervously. "I don't think I want to travel around the galaxy with just her. She may have been an important part of my old life, but I'm not that person anymore."

Joy erupted inside Mara, its flow hampered by the acknowledgement that Luke's confession didn't translate into an admission of love for _her_. That, and the strange look that came over his face. _Tighten your shields, you fool. _

A tinny voice sounded through the intercom: "Please strap in back there. Reversion in one minute."

Luke and Mara rose at the same time, moving toward the acceleration couches in the ship's small lounge. As Luke paused at the doorway to let Mara exit first, he suddenly grasped her arm.

"Mara," he began quietly, "why are you here, really? I can't believe you think I'm so incompetent that I can't be trusted on my own. You already said that Callista isn't a danger to me."

"Not physically." Mara traced the lines of his face with her gaze, wishing she could do so with her fingers. "She broke your heart when she left you, Luke. I care about you. I don't want that to happen again."

Luke nodded as they continued on to the lounge. "She asked my forgiveness for her past actions. But how do you forgive someone when you can't remember their betrayal?" He settled into a seat next to Mara, his shoulder grazing hers. "I know I haven't shown it, but I'm glad you came after me, Mara. I've come to consider you a friend. A good friend, even though our first meeting was less than ideal."

"It was, wasn't it?" Mara concurred, her lips quirking as she thought of a first meeting ten years earlier.

"So thank you, Mara. And whether I decide to go to Yavin, or stay on Coruscant awhile longer, I hope ... I hope we can stay in touch."

"Definitely," Mara breathed, as the pair pulled their seat straps tight.

"And maybe, if you'd like, we could go out to dinner together sometime," Luke said, hope shining in his eyes. "I mean, some place nice, not the diner. I've been saving any extra credits I have."

A slow smile blossomed on Mara's face. "Like ... a date?" A dinner date, before a marriage proposal. This new Luke had potential after all.

"I guess you could call it that." He had such an earnest expression that Mara nearly laughed aloud. "So, will you?"

"You mean when we return to Coruscant?"

"I mean anywhere. Bakura. Yavin. Anywhere."

She hadn't made him sweat, waiting for an answer on Nirauan. She wasn't about to now.

"Yes," she said. "I will."


	20. Chapter 20

**_Shattered Remembrance_**

**Chapter Twenty**

"Well?" Leia crossed her arms impatiently as soon as Han entered their apartment.

"Sweetheart, I've checked and rechecked every flight that left Coruscant this morning." Han tossed aside one of Jaina's model X-wings before slumping into his favorite lounger. "There was no flight plan filed by anyone named Callista Ming, or any name close to that. We don't know what kind of ship she has, or which spaceport they left from."

"I know," Leia said, chewing on a fingernail as she began pacing the room. "If only I'd thought to ask Mara more details."

"Even Mara didn't know where they were headed, and she was onboard," Han pointed out. "I'm afraid we're just going to have to wait until she comms again." He raised an eyebrow. "Unless you think you can track him ... you know ... through the Force?"

"Don't you think I've tried?" Sighing in resignation, Leia finally took a seat herself. "By the time I knew he was gone, he was too far away for me to sense. It's not like we can go flying around in circles until we happen to get close enough for his presence to show up." She gave Han a half-hopeful glance.

"No," he said pointedly.

From the corner of the room where he was picking up more of the children's toys, Threepio supplied, "Without knowing Master Luke's route, and even with the supposition that Mistress Leia could feel him from a distance of a parsec, the odds of flying near enough for her to sense him would be three billion, nine hundred forty-seven—"

"We get the point, Goldenrod," Han broke in. "And we're not going off on some wild nerf hunt."

"You know what I don't understand," Leia said, frowning. "Why in the galaxy would Mara Jade go to such extremes, sneaking on board to follow Luke?"

Han snorted in amusement. "Do you want to know what I think?"

"Probably not, but go ahead and spit it out."

"I have a hunch about them. Gambler's hunch, smuggler's hunch. Call it what you will, but I think she's in love with him. Has been for a long time." Han smiled smugly at his own astute conjecture. "She's not the cold-hearted person she pretends to be."

"Oh, Han, that's the most insane thing I've ever heard," Leia said, rolling her eyes. "Mara, in love with Luke?"

"Why not?" Han continued. "She camped out in the medcenter's waiting room as long as we did after his accident. She readily agreed to train him. She's been having lunch with him every day."

"That doesn't mean anything." Leia shook her head. "I've said it before—she probably just feels guilty for Luke having to go rescue her in the first place."

"While he was in the coma, I heard rumors from the medstaff that she was making clandestine visits to his room every night," Han persisted. "Visits besides her assigned shifts."

"She was?" Leia frowned, followed by a quick 'why didn't you tell me' glare. "Still ..."

Han grinned as he played his trump card. "And, when Callista showed up at the reception ... Well, let's just say, if looks could kill, we'd be attending her memorial right about now."

"I don't know where you get your delusions, flyboy." The holocomm unit twittered, and Leia glanced over as Threepio shuffled into her adjoining office to answer it. "I can't say that I was thrilled to see Callista myself. Luke's way too vulnerable right now, and this whole mess with him leaving with her just proves it."

"Mistress Leia!" See-Threepio called, waving his arms as he clattered back into the room. "It's Master Luke! He's on the comm, wishing to speak with you."

"Thank the Force!" Leia wasted no time hurrying into her office, Han close on her heels.

Two familiar faces crowded together in the visual pickup area.

"Luke! Mara!" Leia leaned forward, one hand outstretched toward the image of her brother. "Where are you? Are you all right?"

"We're fine, Leia," Luke answered. "We're on Callista's ship."

"Good." Leia's face morphed into her 'stern parent' mode. "Now listen to me, Luke Skywalker. Don't you _ever_ pull a stunt like this again. You had me worried half to death. Why did it take you so long to comm?"

"Well, we had to wait until Callista pulled out of hyperspace."

"And she allowed you to contact me?"

Luke frowned. "You make it sound like she kidnapped me."

Mara snorted lightly. "All Luke has to do is flash that big smile of his, and Callista agrees to anything."

"Cut that out," Luke grumbled, a grin escaping nevertheless.

Leia glanced at Han out of the corner of her eye, and he returned her curious look. He was already fighting to hide a grin himself.

"How soon before you return home?"

"Uh, it'll be awhile." Luke gave an apologetic smile. "We have a stop to make first."

"What? Where?" Leia's posture stiffened. "Mara, I want you to bring Luke back immediately."

Mara's eyes widened, and Han knew how she felt. When Leia went into regal princess mode, she was a force to be reckoned with.

"I beg your pardon," Mara said. Luke looked as put out as she did.

Leia must've realized her mistake. "I'm sorry. I've just been so worried." She forced a smile at the screen. "Where are you heading, then?"

"Bakura," Luke replied, regarding his sister's image intently as he waited for her reaction.

"Why there?" Han asked, stepping up to join the conversation. He'd been expecting Callista to sweep Luke off to Hoth or Dagobah, like he'd taken her in an attempt to recover her lost Force powers.

"Uh, well, the thing is ..." Luke rubbed his chin, his hesitation obvious. "Callista has this acquaintance there—her employer, actually—who wants to meet me. Mara and I have talked it over, and we've decided it won't hurt to go with her."

"With eyes wide open and lightsabers ready," Mara put in, nodding.

"Yes," Luke agreed. "But we were wondering if you'd do us a favor?"

"Sure, kid. What?"

"Can you check on Callista's boss for us? Mara doesn't recognize his name, and we'd like to have some background information—"

"Impartial information," Mara interjected. Han wondered if Callista was within earshot, then decided that Mara probably didn't care.

"Right." Luke glanced at her, a faint sparkle of affection lighting up his eyes. "His name is Ra'uf Buaran, and he's supposed to own a repulsor manufacturing plant."

Leia's keen gaze hadn't left Luke's face, though Han knew she hadn't missed a word of the conversation. "You're suspicious of this Buaran?" she asked.

"Curious," Luke returned, then forged ahead. "Our next stop will be in five days, just as we enter the Bakuran system. We'll comm you again then, so ..."

"I'm sure we'll have something for you by that time," Han assured him.

"Yes," Leia concurred. "And, Luke ..." Her chocolate eyes brimmed with concern. "Be careful, please."

Luke's returning smile was undeniably genuine. "I will. And if I try anything too foolish, I've got Mara right here to set me straight."

Han had no doubt that Mara would do just that.

****

"How soon can the_ Falcon_ be ready?" Leia asked as soon as goodbyes were said and the screen went blank.

"Leia ..."

"We'll bring the droids with us; they can research Ra'uf Buaran en route." Leia was already at her desk, sorting through datapads. "This can wait ... These I'll bring along to work on ..."

"Sweetheart ..."

"I'm sure Winter will watch the children. Perhaps she'll even do some checking on this Buaran person. I'll have to reschedule a few meetings, but that shouldn't be a problem."

"Leia, don't you think you're—"

"Don't you dare say I'm overreacting." Leia's dark eyes flashed. "Something about this whole business feels wrong. Why would Callista suddenly show up now? Why would she take Luke off-planet before he could even let us know?"

"Um, I kinda got the impression that it was Luke's decision not to tell us. Didn't Mara say this morning that he made her promise not to let us know until he'd left?"

"Luke's not recovered yet," Leia countered. "He doesn't know what he's doing."

"He's knows exactly what he's doing," Han mumbled.

Leia stopped her sorting. "He's running away from me, is that what you're implying, Han Solo?" She moved around the desk and stared up at Han. "Luke and I have gotten past my ... overprotectiveness. Why would he run away?"

"Not running away, exactly." He took a deep breath, bracing himself. "He's asserting himself. Proving that he's in charge of his own life."

"That's ridiculous, of course he's ..." Leia trailed off.

His beautiful wife was the smartest woman in the galaxy. But when it came to her family, there were times she could be ... a bit slow to notice what everyone else saw.

"I'm doing it again," Leia said with a sigh and a look of chagrin. "Force help our children when they go out on their own."

Han chuckled, then wrapped his arms around his wife. He kissed her softly on her neck before letting her go back to her sorting.

"Guess this answers the question of whether Mara was discovered hiding on the ship," Han said casually, pulling her travel satchel down from a high cupboard.

"Yes, guess so," Leia murmured, a distracted look on her face.

Han waited until Leia finally looked up.

"And yes, they looked ... comfortable ... together," Leia admitted. "I suppose it's possible that Mara has some feelings for Luke." She suddenly looked startled. "You don't think Luke has feelings for her, do you?"

"You mean now, or before the accident?"

"Before? Surely not. He would've told me."

Han started to open his mouth, but Leia held up her hands to stop him. "I don't want to hear any more far-fetched theories out of you, mister. I don't think my pride can take any more of a beating."

"I think I'll go do those final checks on the_ Falcon_," Han murmured, backing out of the room with a wink. He'd already set Chewbacca to prepping the ship while he was out searching for Callista's ship. Maybe the Wook would like to hear his far-fetched theories on the love life of Luke and Mara.

****

Mara figured her best plan of action would be to avoid Callista as much as possible. Less bloodshed that way. However, this did not prove feasible on such a small ship.

"This shuttle has only two sleeping cabins," Callista pronounced as the shipboard chrono drew nearer to midnight. "I shall move into the vacant bunk in Luke's cabin, so that you may have my cabin, Mara."

_Over my dead body!_ Mara affected the best simper she could manage through gritted teeth. "Don't be silly. I can double up with him."

"No, I insist. You are the guest, so you should have the larger cabin."

"I believe the term you used earlier was 'intruder,' not guest," Mara bit out.

"I apologize for my harsh words," Callista returned. "I shall take the night watch anyway, so you may as well be comfortable and use my bunk. It would be indecorous for you and Luke to share a cabin."

Mara's eyes widened in shock. "But it would be all right for you and him to bunk together?!"

"I don't see—"

"Ladies!" Luke held up both hands for silence. "I think the proper thing to do would be for me to take the single cabin, and you two share the double."

_Blast you, Skywalker, and your sense of propriety. I almost had her wore down._ Mara spared a glance at Callista. "Yes, of course you're right."

"If that is agreeable to Mara, then your sensible suggestion shall be carried out." Callista rose from her seat at the pilot's station. "I shall move my belongings immediately. Mara, I shall be glad to loan you anything you might require."

"Uh, thank you," Mara stuttered. Callista was being way too nice, and Mara didn't like it when someone acted contrary to her expectations. But at least this afforded her the opportunity to keep a close eye on the former Jedi, and keep her away from Luke. Callista smiled warmly at Luke as she passed by, and Mara wondered if the woman was having the same musings about her.

****

Glancing around the compact main cabin, Luke dropped his lone satchel next to the bunk. While it didn't matter to him how big his sleeping accommodations were, he was pleased to note that this cabin featured an oval viewport. Stretching out on the bunk, he gazed into the vastness of space. Despite the lack of twinkling stars, Luke found peace in the hypnotic swirl of hyperspace. To him, space represented not an infinite darkness, but infinite opportunity.

An image suddenly appeared in his mind, of sitting in a ship gazing into space, with Mara at his side. The pilot's controls were different than the ones on Callista's ship, and he had the sensation that no one else was onboard. But just like previous snatches of scenes that had popped into his head, the image was gone before he could study it. Was it a memory of a trip they'd taken together? Or was it a glimpse of an event yet to come, one of those Jedi visions that Mara had mentioned during his training?

The more he thought about Mara Jade, the more frustrated he became at his amnesia. She felt important to him, but he didn't know why. There was some kind of connection between them that went beyond his admiration of her outward appearance. When she gazed at him with those emerald eyes, he had the sensation that she was aware of every aspect of him. When he had realized that she was on board the ship, he unerringly followed her presence to the escape pod.

When his attention was drawn to her red-gold hair glistening in the light, he felt he already knew how soft it would be against his fingertips. Sighing, Luke turned on his side. Perhaps in the past he had only thought of Mara as a friend, but things were different now. He was different.

As he drifted off to sleep, Luke vowed to himself that he and Mara would part ways with Callista once they reached Bakura.

After all, a dinner date should be for only two.

****

Mara was glad that she'd brought with her a change of clothes and a smattering of toiletries, tucked in underneath her spare blaster, assorted explosives, and the best eavesdropping equipment on the market. A girl could never be too prepared. It would've irked her no end to have to borrow as much as a hairclip from Callista Ming.

Reaching out with the Force, she was relieved to feel that Luke was already sound asleep. She wondered if he'd gotten much more rest than she had the previous night. She regretted deeply putting him in the position of referee between her and Callista. It was immature behavior, and she knew she should be above such petty antics. Yawning widely, Mara shrugged off her jacket, then slipped into one of the bunks.

As she pulled the covering over her, Mara recalled how she and Luke had snuggled together on the deck of the Chiss ship, returning home to Coruscant. Luke had jokingly told her that she must've misunderstood Palpatine's last words all those years ago. Surely his telepathic command had really been _'You will cuddle Luke Skywalker.'_

She agreed with him wholeheartedly.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Shattered Remembrance_**

**Chapter Twenty-one**

"Where's Luke?" Mara demanded as she stepped into the cockpit. "He's not in his cabin or in the refresher."

For the past five days Callista had been giving Luke detailed lessons on astronavigation and ship propulsion, so Mara had expected him to be pouring over the shuttle's controls. Reaching out with the Force, she could feel him somewhere mid-ship, concentrating intently.

"He is repairing a heating coil in the galley," Callista answered, not looking up from the console she was checking. "I haven't shot him out an airlock."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mara had been doing her best to keep her temper in check, and Callista's constant even tone surprisingly made it more difficult, not easier.

The Force-less Jedi finally met Mara's hard eyes. "I am not your enemy, Mara Jade, nor your rival."

"Rival?"

"I have observed your overwhelming concern for Luke's safety and well-being. I believe it surpasses my own. It is my opinion that you are hoping to become romantically involved with him."

Mara could feel her jaw dropping. This was the absolute last thing she expected Callista to say, and she had no smart comeback ready. Maybe Callista was testing her, hoping that Mara would deny her feelings. But the one thing she knew without a doubt was that this was the wrong person to allow to have the wrong impression.

"Let's just say that what I once told you on Yavin, about not being interested in him..."

Callista raised one eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"Well, I've changed my mind."

Callista nodded. "Luke is a special person. He deserves happiness and love, and I now realize that I am not the one to fulfill those needs for him. If you feel that you are, I have no objections, as I have deduced that you are no longer the same as when you were the Emperor's Hand. Therefore, I will support you in your endeavor."

Mara was stunned beyond belief. Callista was giving her permission to love Luke? Relief warred with indignation. Who was Callista to be deciding that Mara was now worthy of Luke's affections? _She's stepping aside. Why should I be upset?_

"All right then," Mara finally bit out, struggling to maintain a cool façade. Her conscience nagged at her to thank Callista, but her mouth wouldn't form the words. Instead she spun on her heel and headed for the galley.

****

Luke's smiling face was not the first thing Mara saw when she entered the small eat-in galley. No, it was his feet and legs stretched out on the near-pristine decking. His upper body was hidden under the utility counter which sported two inset cooking grids and a rack of seasoning jars. Indecipherable mumblings echoed out into the room.

"Repairs going well?" Mara asked, bending down to peer under the counter.

Twisting sideways, Luke gave a noncommittal grunt. He waved a hand toward a datapad lying near his waist. "Can you hand me that?"

Picking up the unit, Mara had to bite her lip to keep from laughing when she saw the screen. "'How to Replace a Heating Coil'? Skywalker, I thought real men didn't use instructions."

"Men that don't remember ever making repairs do," he muttered. "Are you going to give it to me or not?"

"Hold your taun-tauns," Mara returned. Lying down next to him, she wiggled her way under the counter and tilted the datapad so he could see it.

"I didn't mean you had to..." Looking sideways, Luke's head jerked back when he saw how close Mara's face was to his. "Uh, thanks."

"No problem." Mara fell silent while Luke continued his work, his long slender fingers twisting replacement wires to connect with the existing coils. She noticed he only took quick glances at the glowing screen she was holding, as if trying to prove he really didn't need the manual as much as she thought.

"Can you hold that a second?" Luke asked, pointing his chin toward a dangling bundle of multi-colored strands.

"Sure." Mara leaned across him, holding the wires out of his way as he wrapped circuit tape around the new connections he'd made. His hand brushed hers as he reclaimed the bundle, and Mara felt a shiver run through her. She was certain that he'd disconnected the power before beginning his repairs, and from the frown on his face, he'd felt the baffling tingle, too.

With exaggerated care, Luke bound the last of the wires. "That should do it," he pronounced, all too soon to Mara's ears. She was enjoying being this close to his soothing Force presence, relishing the feel of his shoulder pressed against hers.

"Uh, I guess we should test the cooker," Luke said, turning off his glow rod. He seemed to be waiting for her to move first.

Mara reluctantly scooted out from under the counter, and Luke followed. Springing upright, she reached down to give him a boost up.

"I don't want to get your hands dirty," Luke said.

"They already are," she returned, grasping his hand anyway. "Afraid of touching me again?"

He let her pull him up, and didn't back off when she continued holding his hand. "Of course not," he whispered, moving closer. She thought she could hear his heart beating, or maybe it was the pounding of her own. The Force was thrumming with anticipation. The tingle had become a full-blown tremor. Luke lowered his head, and Mara tilted hers up. She closed her eyes. She'd waited for this moment for months, and now—

"Oh, I'm sorry. I did not mean to interrupt."

_Nooooo!_ Mara glared daggers at the woman standing in the doorway.

"I am truly sorry," Callista repeated before whirling around and disappearing down the corridor.

Mara swore that Callista made a special trip to the galley just to check on her progress with Luke. She turned back to find Luke still staring at her, his eyes smoky and heavily lidded. Before Mara could form a coherent thought, his lips were upon hers. She had never tasted anything so sweet.

Callista was forgotten.

Dirty hands were forgotten.

There was only her and Luke, together at last. Hands threaded through hair. Hers? His? It didn't matter. They clung to each other in a frenzied dance of desire. Some small sliver of Mara's mind recognized that she was now sitting on the edge of the galley's small table, dishes scattered, her legs wrapped around his waist, his arms around her back. She wasn't even sure when they'd moved across the room.

It seemed as if they were surrounded by a mist of passion, hiding them, warming them. She never wanted to move from this spot.

But slowly and haltingly, Luke moved. He pulled away from her, stilling her hands when she tried to clutch him back.

"This... this isn't the first time we've kissed," he said, staring at her strangely.

"You remember?" Mara's heart leapt. But only for a moment.

"No." Luke shook his head, but continued to study her. "Your reaction... I felt relief from you. And great joy." He smiled, but the smile did not reach his eyes. "You seemed practiced at it."

Mara's breath caught in her throat. He knew, and yet he didn't know.

"I think we need to talk." He took her by the hand and led her to a seat on the floor, next to the wall. "What haven't you been telling me?"

What indeed. Mara's mind raced, trying to foresee the consequences of all the possible revelations. Doctor Panio's warnings of not overwhelming Luke with too much information kept battling with her desire to cleanse her soul of all the hidden truths and half-lies.

"Well, you see," Mara began, making up her mind in an instant. "We had grown close. Had begun a relationship, in fact. It was during that rescue mission, on Nirauan, right before..."

He nodded. "Before I got on the wrong airtaxi." Mara realized that everything in his life now revolved around 'before' and 'after.' "And yet everyone let me believe that you and I were only friends," he continued. "That we'd never had anything but a platonic friendship."

"No one else knew," she confessed.

"You knew." Luke's voice was strained. Not quite accusatory, but not forgiving, either. "The one person I thought I could trust to always tell me the truth."

The truth. And here she was, still withholding a very important part of the truth. Perhaps it would be best if she never told him.

Mara swallowed the rising bile of panic. Had she made the worst mistake of her life by keeping their relationship a secret after the accident? No. This was Luke. _Her_ Luke. He wouldn't shun her for doing what she thought was best. He'd understand. He'd forgive her.

"I never meant to mislead you, Luke. It's just that—"

He held up one hand to stop her. Drawing his legs up, he buried his face on his knees. It was several long minutes before Luke spoke again.

"The closer we've become lately, the more I've felt a connection with you, Mara. I haven't exactly hidden the fact that I've grown fond of you." He took a deep breath. "Which is why this ... deceit ... is especially hard for me to accept."

Luke rose to his feet, looking down at Mara with a look of deep regret. "I'm sorry, Mara. I just... can't..." He shook his head, then was out the door.

Numb with grief, Mara could do nothing but stare at the doorway. She had gone from ecstasy to despair in a matter of minutes.

Where was she to go from here?

****

Luke felt like his heart had been ripped out. How could she have betrayed him like this?

Without looking where he was heading, Luke found himself at the doorway to the cockpit.

"Ah, good. We're almost ready for realspace re-entry, and I knew you wanted to try your hand at the controls. I was just about to call you." Callista smiled slyly. "Though I was reluctant to interrupt again."

"Maybe you should have," Luke mumbled, falling into the co-pilot's seat. He started flipping switches and adjusting knobs with an ease born of only a few days' practice.

Callista advised Mara over the intercom to strap in, then turned to Luke with a frown. "But I thought... What happened? Didn't you and Mara..."

"She lied to me!"

"She told me that she was attracted to you. Is she not?"

"Yes, but... Wait. She told _you_ that she had feelings for me?" Luke curled his fists in frustration. "Did she also tell you that we were together _before_ my accident? And that she decided to keep it a big secret from me?"

"No." Callista nodded her approval as Luke pulled back the hyperspace lever. "So you and Mara Jade are already lovers?"

"I..." Luke bit his lip in thought. "I'm not really sure. She said we hadn't been together very long. But I guess it's possible."

"Perhaps that is why you were not interested in making love to me," Callista said matter-of-factly. "Your subconscious knew you wanted someone else."

Luke opened his mouth to object, then shut it again. The idea that he had already been intimate with Mara made this whole fiasco even harder to bear.

"Do you not want to be lovers with her any more?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Yes." He rubbed his eyes. "But how can I trust her after this?"

"Perhaps she had good reason to withhold this particular fact until now."

"Like what? Humiliating me?"

"Did she humiliate you?" Callista leaned back in her seat, arms crossed. "Or did her actions simply remind you of your amnesia?"

"Blast it, Callista!" Luke threw his seat harness aside and abruptly bolted to his feet. "Would you ever have deceived me like this?"

"I believe I did. Much worse, in fact." She smiled gently. "And you forgave me, Luke."

"Did I? Can't recall," he snapped. Leaning against the top of the bulkhead with outstretched arms, Luke closed his eyes to the twinkling stars outside. "I'm not sure I can be the lenient person that apparently I was before."

Callista stood also, laying one hand lightly on Luke's tense shoulder. "You are still the same person inside, Luke Skywalker. Do not let pettiness rob you of the chance to have lasting happiness."

Luke turned slightly, looking at the grey-eyed beauty. Once again an image invaded his mind—it was Callista, gazing at him as she stood at the open ramp of a freighter. A feeling of farewell, of finality, filled him, as if he knew he'd never see her again. And yet here she was.

"Do you love her, Luke?"

He brought his thoughts back to another woman. One he very much wanted to see again. "Yes," he said without hesitation.

"Do you have any doubts that you loved her before your accident?"

"None." It was a strange feeling, having his heart remember something that his mind could not. But the Force was sending him waves of reassurance. He was meant to be with Mara Jade, and no one else. "Have you always been this smart?"

Callista shook her head, a sad smile gracing her lips. "I have done many things I've regretted. But I've never regretted meeting you. You turned my life around, and I will be forever in your debt."

"I think we can consider ourselves even." Luke pulled her into his arms. "Thank you, Callista. Thank you for being my friend."

Somewhat awkwardly, Callista returned his hug. "I hope to always be your friend, Luke. No matter what the future brings."

"You will, Callista. You will."

****

When Callista's signal of the imminent reversion sounded over the intercom, Mara moved automatically to the lounge to strap in. She had blocked out Luke's roiling presence. Her own turbulent emotions were already more than she cared to endure.

Luke had sensed their connection almost from the moment their lips had met. What could she have done different? Refused to kiss him? She'd sooner have stepped out an airlock. Tried to deny their previous involvement? He'd have never believed it.

A steady pinging broke into Mara's self-doubts, and she raised her head to stare at the lounge's comm station. An incoming call, relayed the moment the ship had returned to realspace. Mara crossed to the unit and punched the 'accept' button, then fell back a step when Leia Organa Solo's face popped onto the screen after only a few seconds' wait.

"Leia!" Mara hurriedly swiped at her eyes, hoping they weren't as red as she feared.

"Ah, Mara, good. Is Luke close by?" Leia looked off-screen a moment. "Han, I have them."

"I'll get him," Mara murmured, turning quickly. Luke's sister was the last person Mara felt like talking to right now. Maybe he could just take down whatever information they'd found.

Heading forward, Mara opened herself to the Force and could tell that he had calmed down considerably. As she stepped over the threshold into the cockpit, she wondered what had effected his change in attitude.

And froze as she caught sight of Luke—locked in an embrace with Callista Ming.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Shattered Remembrance_**

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Mara met Luke's disconcerted blue gaze with a hard emerald stare of her own. He backed away from Callista, but not nearly quickly enough to suit Mara.

"Mara, I—"

"Your sister's on the comm," Mara said, cutting him off. She wasn't in the mood for flimsy excuses, or declarations of redirected love.

"But you don't—"

"Go talk to Leia," Mara snapped.

Luke's mouth thinned into a straight line before he disappeared through the hatch.

"Leia Organa Solo?" Callista asked, casually retaking her seat in the pilot's couch. "How did she know this ship's comm signal?"

Mara shrugged, forcing herself to be nonchalant. "Probably traced it when we called her." She watched carefully for Callista's reaction. "To ask her to check out your Jedi-idolizing boss."

"I see." Callista nodded. "A sensible precaution." She tilted her head to one side. "Do you not want to hear her results?"

_I'd rather stay here and punch your lights out._ "Luke can fill me in."

"Very well." Callista took a quick check at the navicomputer. "I told Luke he could input the coordinates for the in-system jump to Bakura." She glanced up to meet Mara's stony glare. "He is doing quite well relearning all aspects of piloting."

_All right, so she doesn't act like a person who has something to hide. _"He's a quick learner."

"Yes, he is."

Callista's non-existence in the Force had always made her more than a bit spooky. But these last few days, she had felt even more eerie, and more baffling. Mara hated not being able to read her emotions. "What's your game?"

Callista looked at her blankly. "I don't understand."

_Why was she even pretending to be this dense?_ "Don't give me that. You advise me to pursue Luke, then you jump into his arms the very next moment you see him."

"He was thanking me," Callista returned. "He initiated the contact."

_I just bet he did._ "Thanking you for what?"

"You have a very suspicious nature, Mara Jade."

"And you're just a fountain of innocence," Mara retorted. "Listen to me, Callista." She leaned over, staring icily into the other woman's unblinking eyes. "You stay away from him. He's vulnerable right now, and I'll be kriffed if you're going to seduce him like you did before."

"Perhaps you need to concentrate on your own behavior toward Luke." She tapped a series of buttons on the console. "You are the one who is driving him away with deceit and veiled emotions."

"What goes on between Luke and me is none of your business."

"As you say."

Mara growled in frustration as she looked away. But not even squeezing her eyes shut could erase the painful image of her two shipmates, entwined together in this very spot.

****

By the time Luke appeared on-screen, Han was leaning over Leia's shoulder, grinning like a git-loon. Trying to ignore her husband, Leia smiled warmly. "Luke, it's good to see you."

"Hey, kid," Han added. "So, sequestered on a ship with two beautiful women. How's that goin' for ya?"

"Could be better," he muttered.

"Why? What's happened?" Leia asked. She had breathed a sigh of relief when Luke had first answered, looking whole and healthy. Now she could see the dejection in his downcast expression.

"Oh, it's nothing," he said, shrugging.

"Callista and Mara haven't killed each other, have they?" Han said, laughing.

Luke glanced over his shoulder. "I hope not."

"Ah, woman troubles. The bane of all men's existence."

"Han, leave him alone," Leia chastised. "Luke, is there anything we can do to help?"

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "I'll work it out." He smiled weakly. "Did you find out anything on Ra'uf Buaran?"

"Yes, we did," Leia answered, shunting Luke's despondent mood to the back of her mind temporarily. "I'm transmitting the entire file to you, but in short, he was raised by his single mother in Salis D'aar, the capital of Bakura. She was a dancer who worked in various nightclubs. There was no mention anywhere of a father, but she reportedly had no shortage of men to warm her bed."

Luke grimaced, and Leia hurried on. "Ra'uf Buaran would've been about twelve at the time of the Sri-ruuk invasion. He and his mother both escaped unscathed, though his mother did die five years ago from Dakotin fever. Buaran began working in a repulsor plant when he was a teen, eventually working his way up to sales manager. During a trip to Chandrila, he happened to meet Lady Delia Gresyo, the daughter of a minor aristocrat. They fell in love and married soon after."

Leia thought she heard her brother mumble 'Lucky them,' but when she paused, he simply nodded for her to continue. "Buaran assumed the title of 'Lord,' along with a good portion of her wealth. The couple settled on Bakura, where he bought out his former employer, along with two more plants." Leia glanced down at her notes. "We weren't able to get an up-to-date list of all his employees, but there was nothing to indicate that Callista doesn't work for him. After all, we lost track of her after Nam Chorios."

"If you say so," Luke said with a sigh. "So, I guess her story is probably true, then. She doesn't seem the type to lie outright."

"No, she never struck me as untrustworthy, either," Leia concurred.

"You'd better still be careful, Luke," Han interjected. "Women can be shifty when you least expect it." Leia glared over her shoulder, and he added with a wink, "Present company excluded."

"I think I already learned that lesson," Luke said cryptically. Leia wanted to ask what he meant, but he didn't appear to be in a mood to discuss it.

"Luke, listen..." Leia hesitated a moment. After Luke's last blow-up about running his own life, she and Han had debated about how much to tell him. She glanced at Han with a raised brow, and he nodded. "If you need anything, anything at all, you can comm us. Mara has a comlink, and—"

"So do I," Luke put in. His firm expression kept Leia from asking where he obtained an item that he had every right to have anyway.

"All right." She smiled. "Mara should have our comm-codes, if you don't already."

Luke frowned. "I didn't think comlinks had that kind of range."

"Uh, no." Leia knew Luke wasn't going to like what she was about to reveal, but he needed to know. "The truth is, Luke, we're almost to Bakura ourselves. I keep having this skeptical feeling about what's going on, and—"

"And you figured you'd have to bail me out." Luke ran one hand through his hair, and Leia could see the weariness in his eyes. "At least someone is telling me the truth."

"Listen, Luke," Han said, his tone turning serious. "You look like a whipped ronto-pup. You gotta take charge. Show 'em who's the Jedi Master on that ship."

Luke glanced Leia's direction, and he looked taken aback when she nodded in agreement. Leia felt more than a little surprised herself. But even though Luke had made substantial progress in his physical recovery, emotional recovery was usually a harder road to travel. He had asserted himself when she had misguidedly taken charge of his every move. Now he needed to assert himself with the other two women in his life.

"We love you, Luke," she said, smiling. She raised a hand in farewell. "May the Force be with you."

**

"We're lucky, ya know," Han said, curling one arm around Leia's waist after Luke's image vanished.

"And why is that?"

"He was so busy with his girlfriend woes, he forgot to be indignant that we're following him."

Leia couldn't help but agree.

****

With a bravado he was not entirely feeling, Luke rose and headed for the cockpit. Mara was just exiting when Luke approached.

"Callista is waiting for you," Mara said, not looking at him.

Without thinking, Luke reached out and gripped her forearm. "Hold on," he said, injecting a tone of command into his voice. "Leia sent a file on Buaran. And when our visit with him is over, you and I are going to discuss our...situation. Alone. No distractions. No interruptions. No half-truths or hidden emotions. I don't care if we lock ourselves in a room on Coruscant, or fly off to a deserted planet." He looked her directly in the eye with a steely gaze. "We will settle things between us, Mara Jade."

Mara gaped back at him with an incredulous stare. Luke didn't know if it was one of hope or dismay. She didn't answer, and he turned to escape into the cockpit, wondering what transpired between Mara and Callista while he was absent. He decided that perhaps it was best that he didn't know. Luke allowed himself a mirthless snort. Brooding over how complicated his personal life had suddenly become could not be conducive to his general well-being in any way, shape, or form.

Callista was mercifully quiet during the short hop to Bakura, offering only the occasional guidance on Luke's piloting maneuvers. He didn't need much instruction. The controls felt perfectly natural in his hands. He recalled the brief glimpse of memory he'd had of sitting in a fighter's cockpit. He knew he'd had an X-wing, but had been forced to leave it behind on Nirauan. Perhaps Wedge would let him borrow a ship sometime, to brush up his skills.

Perhaps Mara could take over his piloting instructions.

Perhaps brooding was part of his nature, because he couldn't avoid it, no matter how hard he tried.

****

A datapad lay ignored on Mara's lap, its contents downloaded from the Solos' communication. She had sat down near a small viewport in the lounge during the short hop to Bakura, though she paid no attention to the shifting of the stars. Nothing seemed to matter right now—nothing except Luke.

Mara remembered idly flipping through a holozine years ago while waiting for an appointment. It was one of those women's publications that she normally abhorred, with décor tips and fashion news. But the title of one of the monthly columns stuck in her head—'Can this Relationship Be Saved?' Mara snorted to herself as she tilted her head against the viewport. The pseudo-psychologist who addressed couples' problems would probably blow a gasket with her and Luke's crazy dilemma.

Despite her regrettable loss of control in the cockpit, a small part of her couldn't help believing Callista's claim that nothing had been going on between her and Luke. Even in Luke's precarious state of mind, he wouldn't jump from passionately embracing her to smooching it up with his old girlfriend within a few minutes time. And Callista had avowed that she was no longer interested in Luke so many times that Mara's mistrust was beginning to slip.

And yet...

Mara had been relieved when Callista had insisted on taking the late watch on the bridge every night. They had barely crossed paths in their shared cabin. Now the disturbing suspicion teased Mara's thoughts that maybe Callista saw the night shifts as an opportunity to be alone with Luke. But had she visited his room? Had they been having secret rendezvous? And what of Luke's demand for an air-clearing confrontation? His shields were so strong that he was almost as hard to read as Callista.

No, Mara admitted to herself, she had no one to blame but herself for this whole impossible, mind-boggling mess. And that inebriated speeder driver that had potentially ruined two people's lives with a single thoughtless act.

A glitter outside caught Mara's attention, and she realized the ship was descending through the layers of atmosphere, revealing Salis D'aar's stunning gridwork of concentric circular roadways. Nestled between two rivers and sitting atop an outcrop of dazzling white quartz, the city sparkled with an unsurpassed brilliance. Mara's keen eye soon picked out several manmade parks dotting the vista. She had never been to Bakura before, but she had heard of the planet's beauty. Luke had been here more than once, and Mara mused that it was probably for the best that he wouldn't remember the less-than-ideal circumstances that had brought him here previously.

She only hoped this visit proved more satisfying.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Shattered Remembrance_**

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Luke squinted as the sparkling city of Salis D'aar rushed up to meet them, and Callista reached over and quickly turned on the viewport's filter. But it wasn't the blinding brightness that momentarily disoriented him.

An image floated through Luke's mind—a young woman, with slim shoulders covered by a delicate shawl, mismatched eyes and a reluctant smile. The image was immediately shunted aside by a feeling of pain—souls crying out in torment for release.

"Are you all right?"

"I... I just saw...something." Luke forced himself to concentrate on the landing coordinates he'd been given.

"Out there?" Callista asked, following his line of sight.

"In my mind," Luke murmured. "Pain..." He tried to recapture the last glimpse he'd seen. "Reptilian aliens..."

"The Ssi-ruuk," Callista said flatly, flipping on the comm. "Your contribution to their defeat is why Lord Buaran wishes to meet you."

"So you keep saying."

Luke glanced over his shoulder at Mara's comment, watching as she settled into the seat behind him. Their eyes held a moment, until an automated voice crackled over the comm, giving landing instructions and drawing Luke's attention back to the business at hand. He wondered how the girl in the brief memory had fit into his life. No one had mentioned anyone fitting her description.

"If you know of the Ssi-ruuk, perhaps your memory is returning," Callista said, ignoring Mara completely.

Luke gave an unintelligible grunt. He didn't want to remember Ssi-ruuk, or girls with mismatched eyes, or former lovers with malt-brown hair. He wanted to remember the redhead sitting right behind him. He wanted to remember loving her, and making love to her. He wanted to remember every moment they spent together, every moment that she knew about and he didn't.

"Why aren't we landing at the main spaceport?" Mara asked abruptly, and Luke swore under his breath that he hadn't noticed they were descending toward what appeared to be a skyhook's rooftop landing pad.

"These are Lord Buaran's private offices," Callista explained, watching carefully as Luke engaged the repulsors. She nodded in approval as he set the ship down with only the slightest thud.

"Nice landing," Mara concurred, and her simple compliment meant worlds more than anything Callista could have said.

After confirming that Luke had properly shut down the ship's systems, Callista came to her feet in one smooth motion. "Come," she said. To Luke, it almost sounded like a command rather than a request.

He stood, looking back at Mara. Unbuckling her crash webbing, she raised one eyebrow at Callista's retreating back. "We should be cautious," she said quietly.

Luke rested his hand lightly on his lightsaber. "Aren't I always?"

"You don't really want an honest answer to that," she returned dryly, a hint of a smile playing about her lips, and Luke's heart lightened. They followed Callista out the exit hatch, where a cool dampness in the air greeted them. Their booted feet clicked against the smooth white rock-like surface of the tarmac. The view of the city was breathtaking.

"No welcoming committee?" Mara asked, looking around. Luke realized there was no one coming out to greet them. No sounds at all except the whistling of the wind. The air at this altitude was thin and he slowed his breathing, instinctively reaching inside for calmness and almost surprising himself with how naturally it came.

Luke watched as Mara warily swept her eyes side to side, taking in every aspect of their surroundings. Apprehension crept into his gut, a kind of tingling that nagged at him that something about this whole situation didn't ring true. The leery feeling began to echo back to him, and he suddenly grasped that he was also sensing Mara's disquiet. She glanced his direction, the furrowing of her brow reinforcing her earlier warning of caution. Luke felt the reassuring weight of his lightsaber, but he didn't snap it off his belt. Confidence filled him that he would have plenty of time to snatch it if he needed to, and the skill to use it.

"This way," Callista said, ushering them toward a turbolift. Luke and Mara followed at a careful pace. Luke noticed that the lift door slid shut soundlessly, and the car descended much quieter than those on Coruscant. He recalled Callista describing on the journey how Bakura utilized repulsors on nearly everything. Though it was small by Coruscant's standards, the very skyhook they were on was powered by enormous repulsors, holding it several kilometers above the city's skyline.

Exiting into a broad foyer, Callista led the way down a white stone corridor. An alluring mix of scents exuded from the many plants lining the way, punctuated by a sprinkling of small waterfalls and fountains. Luke couldn't help but appreciate Buaran's sense of décor, and he said so aloud.

"Yes, the Bakurans seem to find this ornamentation aesthetically pleasing," Callista said.

"And you don't?" Mara asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I have not given it any thought," the former Jedi replied, not breaking stride as they approached a vine-covered doorway.

_How can one not take notice of such appealing furnishings_, Luke thought, gazing in awe at the large atrium they entered. Exotic plants of every shape and color filled the room, with seating cushions floating invitingly amongst them. Vertical streams of water lined the gaps between the expansive viewscreens overlooking the city. He even spotted brilliantly plumaged birds flitting from branch to branch on delicate flowered trees.

What Luke couldn't see were any other beings present.

"No one home?" Mara said, her keen eye surveying the expanse. "Didn't you call ahead that we were arriving?"

For the first time, Callista faltered slightly. "I did expect Lord Buaran to be waiting. Perhaps—"

She stopped as a holoplate unexpectedly rose silently out of the center of the floor. A transparent image of a young man appeared, apparently over-sized to make clear his importance.

"Lord Buaran," Callista said, bowing her head in deference. "I have brought—"

"I can see," Ra'uf Buaran cut her off. "The great Jedi, Luke Skywalker. And his tag-along companion, the lovely Mara Jade. Welcome to Bakura, Master Jedi."

Luke knew enough about holoprojectors to recognize that he and Mara were not within what should have been pick-up range for the communication device. Which meant that the entire room was probably wired for surveillance. "Thank you, Lord Buaran," he returned, nodding.

"I was pained to hear of your recent accident, and your continuing struggle to regain your memory."

Mara and Luke exchanged glances. His amnesia had been kept from the general public, which meant that Callista must have spilled the caf-beans to her boss. Luke took a moment to study his host. Buaran had slicked-back black hair and heavily lidded dark eyes. He wore what looked like a military style uniform, but with no rank insignia save gold braided piping.

"My disappointment, of course, centers on the fact that you are unable to recall the circumstances for which I have summoned you here," Buaran continued, his voice deep and oily. "I could not, in good conscience, let you go...unrewarded...for your part in Bakuran history."

Luke hid a frown as the man droned on. There was something bogus about his insipid smile. After his initial greeting, Buaran had ignored Mara, and Luke could feel her bristling behind him.

"I am glad that I was able to come to the Bakurans' aid when the Ssi-ruuk attacked," Luke said, feeling he should make some kind of reply.

Buaran's head tilted back and he roared with laughter. "How typically arrogant," he cackled. "Were it not for you, the Ssi-ruuk would never have appeared in our galaxy. The Jedi upset the Cosmic Balance by their very existence."

Mara moved forward, her Force-sense roiling. "We didn't come here to be insulted," she bit out. She gripped the hilt of her lightsaber, but didn't ignite it. What was there to strike out at? Callista remained silent, but from her posture, Luke guessed that she was as surprised as they were.

"Oh, I didn't bring you here merely to insult anyone," Buaran said, his lip curling with contempt. "I am going to complete the goal that my father sought." His eyes glittered in what could only be manic satisfaction. "He had devised a brilliant plan that would have rid the galaxy of the Jedi scum, while satisfying the Fluties enough to entice them to leave. He would have been a hero."

The uneasy tingle that Luke had felt earlier now thrummed with the threat of danger.

"But you, Skywalker, didn't have the courtesy to cooperate. You greedily grabbed the title of savior for yourself." Buaran's face darkened. "You not only fled what should have been your fate, but you struck down my father in cold blood. I was watching from the crowd. I saw you deflect the blaster bolt, without mercy, straight to his heart. My mother was so torn with grief that she never recovered her health.

"Yes, my father was Wilek Nereus, the lawful ruler of Bakura. He was on the fast track to promotion in the Empire. He could've been a Grand Moff someday. He promised to take me with him. But you murdered the Emperor, then came here and did the same to my father."

Luke remembered that the museum account of the Bakuran battle stated that the local governor had been killed, allowing the planet to escape Imperial rule. It had failed to mention how he'd met his demise.

"You deceived me," Callista said, finally stepping forward.

"Ah, yes," Buaran snickered. "You were such an easy little thing to dupe. But well worth the credits."

"Why aren't you delivering this in person, you coward?" Mara snarled. Luke had been thinking the same thing, and his sense of imminent peril screamed at him.

"Oh, my dear traitor to the Empire, I have such a better vantage point where I am." Buaran reached out and flicked one gloved hand off-screen.

Part of Luke was expecting armed guards to jump out from behind potted plants at any moment, while the logical part of his brain reminded him that he couldn't sense any other living beings on the skyhook. "We need to get out of here," he whispered to Mara. She nodded in agreement, and they turned toward the exit. The turbolift could be a lethal trap, but they couldn't see any other avenue of escape. Luke glanced at a stone-faced Callista, intending to motion for her to join them, when it happened.

Explosions ripped across the entire room, blowing out the sides of the atrium. With the sudden decompression, everything not bolted down blew outward toward the planet's upper troposphere.

Including Luke, Mara, and Callista.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Shattered Remembrance_**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

What was left of the skyhook slowly tilted to one side, and Mara's fingertips scrabbled to find something to hold onto as she slid across the maddeningly smooth floor. During the initial blast, she had been lucky enough to catch a metal support strut as it crashed down from the ceiling. But a second explosion ripped overhead, and she had quickly let go of the strut to prevent following it outside. She could sense Luke nearby, alive and not quite as panicky as she was beginning to get. She couldn't care less what had happened to Callista.

Something wet and sticky was rolling down her face, causing her vision to blur, but she didn't dare raise a hand to wipe it away. Mara could feel her feet reach the jagged edge of the newly created precipice, and she doubled her effort in the Force to slow her descent. But not even the mystical power could defy gravity forever.

The skyhook gave another groan, and the angle of incline increased. It was just as Mara was beginning to plummet through the sky that a strong hand gripped her arm.

"Hold on!"

Squinting through bloody lashes, Mara could just make out Luke, his right hand clamped to a protruding rod, the rest of his body stretched across open space to reach her.

"Grab around my waist!" he shouted, and before Mara could object, he was swinging her toward the lower part of his body. She latched her arms around him, and he immediately raised his left hand to clutch the fragile rod again. But even if Luke could use the Force to catapult the two of them back onto the decking, there was nothing she knew of to hold onto there. Mara wondered if he actually had some plan in mind, or was simply acting out of reflexive desperation.

"I'll get you," a calm voice suddenly stated.

From out of nowhere, gray eyes loomed above. How Callista was keeping from tumbling over the edge, Mara had no idea. Reaching down, the woman grasped Luke's arm and seemingly without effort, hauled him upwards until his entire body was on the deck, with Mara still clinging onto him.

"There are two outside wall girders about ten meters over that you can hold onto," Callista was saying, raising her voice to be heard over the roar of the wind. "Work your way over, hand over hand."

Mara shimmied her way up Luke until she was lying next to him. From there she could see handholds punched into the flooring, spaced about a half-meter apart, leading to a skeletal section of the outside wall that hadn't given way. Where in blazes did those holes come from? They looked too irregular to have been made with a lightsaber, even if Callista had one. Luke turned to give her a little shrug, then started following Callista toward the hoped-for sanctuary, with Mara close behind.

The girders provided a place where they could brace their feet to keep from sliding downward, and Mara breathed a sigh of relief upon reaching them safely. Leaning against Luke, she took the opportunity to study their predicament. The skyhook now hung at about a forty-five degree angle, and from what Mara could estimate, it seemed to be losing altitude.

"I calculate that half of the repulsors are non-functioning," Callista said. "Soon the rest will go out, and the skyhook will fall to the surface."

"Well, there's a cheery thought," Mara returned, pulling her tangled hair away from her eyes. "I'd prefer to be off this thing before that happens. Maybe we can make our way to the shuttle on the roof."

"Yes, I have been gauging the best route..." A clunking roar drowned out the rest of Callista's sentence. It was the shuttle, tumbling off the landing pad and banging against the skyhook on its way to its destruction kilometers below. Luke and Mara clung both to each other and to the mysterious handholds as the skyhook rocked back and forth.

"There goes that idea," Luke muttered. He peered down at Mara's tattered clothing. "Are you all right? Anything broken?"

"I don't think so," she answered, wiggling each limb experimentally. "Just superficial cuts."

"And a nasty gash on your forehead," Luke said, running a finger across her brow.

"How about you?" Mara asked, looking him over with a critical eye. His tunic was ripped down the side, and scratches covered his exposed skin.

"I'm fine," he assured her with a cheeky grin. "Most fun I've had in months."

Mara just rolled her eyes, though inwardly she smiled. She really didn't mind that he'd forgotten about Jedi not craving excitement.

"What about you, Callista?" Luke asked, looking over to where she sat quietly next to them.

"I am undamaged," Callista returned, looking way too calm for Mara's liking. The woman didn't have any blood on her, though her jumpsuit was torn and dirty. She held one arm against a large hole across her abdomen.

"Are you sure? That looks bad." Luke reached up and tried to nudge her arm aside to examine the wound.

"It is nothing," Callista said more forcefully.

"Let me judge that," Luke reiterated, pulling her arm away. Looking over his shoulder, Mara gasped at the same time Luke did. Under Callista's jumpsuit was not a ragged bloody wound...

...but a tangle of wires and circuits, many broken and sparking.

"You... You're a droid!" Luke sputtered. He turned wide eyes to Mara. "I was dating a droid?"

Mentally shaking off her shock, Mara took another look at the fist-sized holes punched in the decking, then stared back at Callista's hand. Peering closely, she could see cuts on what had to be synthflesh, revealing more circuitry underneath. "No," Mara said slowly, answering Luke's question, but staring fixedly at the stranger perched next to them. "Callista was using the body of Cray Mingla. A flesh and blood body." She snickered as a thought occurred to her. "Now, Cray had been dating a droid. It didn't work out well."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Luke said, shaking his head. "What in the galaxy is going on?"

Ignoring Luke, Mara continued to glare at Callista. "What did you do? Decide to upgrade to a new model? If you couldn't touch the Force in Cray's body, you sure couldn't in a droid's."

"I am not Callista," the mechanical being confessed—quite unnecessarily, in Mara's opinion. Despite her glib comments, Mara was now convinced this cyborg, or whatever she was, had no connection to Callista other than her outward appearance. "I am an HRD, a human replica droid."

Any retort Mara might have made was forgotten as the skyhook gave a shuddering groan. A loud pop could be heard beneath them, and the station tilted to an even steeper angle.

"Another repulsor has stopped functioning," 'Callista' said.

"Yeah, so we gathered. Look, we can play twenty questions on who or what you are later. Right now we need to get ourselves rescued." Mara gazed out at the city's skyline. "Why aren't there any emergency craft coming? People for kilometers around had to have seen what happened."

"I have deduced that Lord Buaran bribed the planetary personnel to stay away," the droid returned.

"You're probably right," Mara agreed reluctantly. The skyhook was definitely losing altitude now, and at a much faster pace. "And I think it's too much to ask that a passing speeder will happen by."

"Leia," Luke said suddenly, a far-off look in his eye.

"What?"

"Leia's close. I can feel her."

"Here? On Bakura?" Mara had only read the report on Buaran that Leia had sent. She hadn't asked Luke what his sister had said in their conversation. "What are you waiting for? Call her."

Startled out of his daze, Luke began fumbling at his belt. "I think I lost my comlink."

By the stars, she loved him, but this amnesia was grating on Mara's nerves. "Use the Force, Luke. She's your twin. You can call to her through the Force."

Realization dawned on Luke, and he took a steadying breath. Becoming oblivious to the continuing deterioration of the skyhook, he closed his eyes and Mara could sense him reaching out with the power that he was only beginning to remaster.

****

"You think every planet we visit is pretty," See-Threepio complained to his counterpart.

As the _Millennium Falcon_ was descending toward the main spaceport of Salis D'aar, Artoo-Detoo blew a dissenting snort.

"Yes, even you can't deny that Tatooine was dreadful. I believe I still have granules of sand buried in my joints." The golden droid gave a long-suffering sigh. "But surely you remember how the Bakurans treated us. Restraining bolts! It was humiliating, and from a seemingly civilized society."

Artoo tweedled an objection.

"Yes, I suppose Mistress Captison eventually became an exception. But unfortunately she is no longer here, and neither is Madame Belden. I cannot recall anyone else on Bakura who was even marginally kind to us mechanicals."

Leia was half-listening to the droids' exchange when she sat bolt upright in the oversized co-pilot's seat.

_Leia... Hear me... Leia..._

"Something the matter?" Han asked, frowning at his wife's sudden stillness.

"Luke..." she whispered.

"He's not in trouble already, is he?" Han quipped. His laughter quieted, though, as Leia continued to stare straight ahead. "Hon?"

"He needs help," she said, finally looking up at her husband.

"Where?" Han said, already reaching for the controls.

Leia paused, then looked starboard. "East," she said.

"Where east? How far?"

"It's not like he can send me a traffic map," Leia bit out, and Han could see she was getting frustrated. "Just keep going that direction, and hopefully I can tell when we're getting close."

"The odds of finding Master Luke by flying randomly over the city are approximately eight hundred fifty-six thousand, eight hundred twenty-two to one. However, the use of the Force by Her Highness greatly distorts this figure, as the Force is an incalculable variant—"

"Threepio, please! I'm trying to concentrate!" Leia rubbed the sides of her forehead wearily, then suddenly stopped. Looking out the forward viewscreen, she could hear the breath catch in her throat. "Oh, my stars," she murmured, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. The shattered remains of what appeared to have been a small skyhook was falling through the air.

And Luke was on it.

She could sense him, calling out to her through the Force at an even more urgent pace. "I'll open the top hatch," she cried, tearing off her crash webbing and springing out of her seat.

"No!" Han called, causing her to hesitate. "That thing could clip the _Falcon_ on the way down. Use the belly hatch. They'll have to jump across."

Leia didn't answer. She ran as fast as she could through the ring corridor to the bottom hatch and slammed her fist against the release switch. With a skill no one could match, Han maneuvered the ship alongside the falling skyhook, then let the _Falcon_ drop straight down. Leia could see Luke and Mara clinging to a girder, their hair and clothes whipping in the strong wind, and she motioned them to jump.

Luke sprang first, Mara a split second behind him. It didn't escape Leia's notice that they were holding hands. Just so they wouldn't get separated during the jump? She could ponder that later. As Luke landed, he quickly looked behind him. Callista was still on the skyhook, and the ground was coming up fast.

"Hurry!" he yelled, and Callista sailed through the air. For a horrifying moment, Leia thought the woman had missed. But then Luke was kneeling at the edge of the boarding ramp. Mara had one hand gripping the ramp's strut, the other clutching the back of his tunic. Han was already zooming upward, narrowly missing the top of a gleaming skyscraper. Luke leaned over, and Leia could finally spot a hand holding onto the ramp's frame. He reached down and helped pull his former girlfriend onboard.

Callista said something to him, and Leia could barely catch his reply of 'Just returning the favor.' Everyone winced as, seconds later, the skyhook crashed to the surface with a deafening boom. The bedraggled trio hurried inside, and Leia quickly closed the hatch.

"We need to go after Buaran," Mara said, her attention focused on Luke. He nodded in agreement, then turned to Callista.

"Where would he be hiding? From his comment of having a good vantage point, I'm assuming he's somewhere nearby."

"Or making his escape by now," Mara put in.

"Hold on." Leia held up one hand to stop their planning. "I don't know what's going on, but no one is going anywhere until you get those wounds tended." She swept her eyes over the group. Luke had numerous cuts and scratches. A gash on Mara's forehead was trickling blood down her face. And Callista...

Leia did a double take. Callista had a ragged hole in the front of her jumpsuit, and she was...sparking?

Mara following Leia's line of sight. "Long story." She narrowed her eyes at the other woman standing behind Luke. "Of which we've heard very little."

****

It was the strangest sight Han could remember seeing in ages. He had landed the_ Falcon_ at the nearest public spaceport, and was now leaning against the doorway to the ship's small medbay. Having already sealed Mara's head wound, Leia was now fussing over her brother, lying on the only recovery berth. Luke kept trying to raise up on one elbow, and Leia kept pushing him back down. Mara had moved to a small stool, where Threepio was helpfully handing her tubes of bacta gel and packets of bandages. Mara's expression left no doubt as to how much she appreciated the help.

Luke and Mara had already filled them in on the true nature of Ra'uf Buaran. Now everyone's attention centered on the tale being related by the Callista-like droid. She lay on a worktable, where Artoo was methodically reconnecting her inner circuits.

"I began working for Lord Buaran approximately six standard months ago," the droid began. "As his chief of security."

"Why does a droid need a job?" Han asked. "It's not like you need to worry about food or shelter. Can't you just stand in a closet and recharge or something at night?"

"Even a droid needs to purchase fuel for its ship," she returned.

"Guess you don't have to worry about that anymore," Mara put in. "I doubt there's anything left of it."

"The shuttle we arrived in belonged to Lord Buaran," the droid answered. "My ship is a modified Surronian Conqueror assault craft. It is in a private hanger here on Salis D'aar."

"A Surronian Conqueror! Wow." Luke raised up again, and this time Leia let him be. "I saw a picture of one of those. Aren't they pretty rare?"

"So are HRD's," Mara said dryly.

"Most sentients find it hard to accept that a mechanical can have possessions of its own," Threepio piped up.

Leia kept silent, but she was eyeing the droid with a renewed look of interest.

"How 'bout we cut to the chase here, and you tell us why in blazes you look like Luke's old flame," Han said. "I have to believe you didn't always look like this."

"No, Captain Solo," the droid affirmed. "My current appearance was Lord Buaran's idea. He informed me of his wish to reward Master Skywalker for saving Bakura, and told me how Master Skywalker was very humble, and would not journey to Bakura without the proper incentive. He described to me how Master Skywalker had been in love with a woman named Callista Ming, and that being reunited with Callista would bring joy to him. Lord Buaran concluded that Master Skywalker would agree to come to Bakura if the request came from Callista. He related that he had tried to locate Callista Ming, but was unable."

Han shook his head. "And you believed all that garbage?"

"I had no reason to doubt him," the droid replied.

"You think he really did try to recruit the real Callista?" Leia asked, finally giving up on putting bacta patches on Luke when he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the berth.

"I do not know."

"So this is when he got the bright idea to make you look like her," Mara concluded. She was leaning back on her stool, arms crossed and looking none too happy about the whole scheme. "And you just blithely went along with it."

"I had met Master Skywalker on two previous occasions," the droid said. "He had been kind to me both times. I concluded that I could repay him by providing him with a means of being with the woman he loved."

Leia's eyes narrowed, while Luke looked even more confused.

"What do you mean, you'd met him before?" Leia said. Han was beginning to form a guess about this droid, and he suspected Leia was coming to the same conclusion.

"The first time was in the castle of my original owner, Prince Xizor. I wanted to challenge a Jedi, and even though he won the contest, Master Skywalker allowed me to escape. The second time was on Hurd's Moon. Together with you, Captain Solo, and Your Highness," the droid nodded Leia's direction, "Master Skywalker helped thwart an attempt by Prince Xizor's niece to steal me. I had been able to have my programming as an assassin erased. Master Skywalker giving me a second chance is one of the few memories I was able to retain."

"Guri!" Leia and Mara cried at the same time.

"Yes, my designation is Guri."

Artoo tootled, withdrawing his repair pincer, and Guri sat up.

"So let me get this straight ..." Mara stood, hands on hips. "Luke was nice to you, so you decided to repay him by pretending to be his old girlfriend, at the behest of your new boss, whose motives should have been suspect. Now, unless this what-had-to-be-expensive reconstructive surgery was meant to be permanent, you had to know that at some point you would leave Luke, which would cause him to relive the grief that he felt when Callista left the first time."

"But..." Luke started to say, but Mara plunged ahead.

"Granted, his amnesia was an unanticipated snag in your little web of deceit. Though in hindsight, it was probably a boon for you. If Luke had remembered Callista, he would've seen through your charade in a heartbeat. But either way, I can't believe you didn't foresee how much you would hurt him, having him think his old flame had returned, only to have him be disappointed once more."

"Lord Buaran directed that I indicate that I was visiting only to check on Master Skywalker's well-being after his accident," Guri said evenly. "My task was to provide temporary pleasure to Master Skywalker, then bring him to Bakura for a short getaway trip."

"I could kick myself for not uncovering your deception." Mara grimaced. "Though you did a fairly convincing job, I'll admit." _Up until you started dishing out advice to the lovelorn_, Mara thought.

"I downloaded all footage of Callista that exists, from holozines, the holonet, and security vids from various locations. I analyzed her interaction with Master Skywalker. My programming allows me to imitate the voice and mannerisms of any humanoid being."

"I was once called upon to imitate the voice of Her Highness," Threepio added.

"Don't remind me," Han drawled. "I had nightmares for a week, hearing Leia's voice coming out of you, Goldenrod."

"I can't believe you wanted me to sleep with you, Guri," Luke said, almost to himself.

"What?!" Mara's head jerked up. "You didn't, did you?"

"No!" Luke looked aghast. "But still..."

"I am fully functional in all forms of sexual mating," Guri informed the group. "I studied data on the psychology of romantic liaisons." She looked Luke's direction. "I did not believe my programming would be inadequate to the task. My research indicated that all males desire coupling on a regular basis. Prince Xizor did."

"Some men desire it to be with the right person," Luke murmured, his gaze falling on Mara.

Silence fell on the small group. Han glanced between Luke and Mara, then gave Leia a smug wink. "So," he said, rubbing his hands. "Everyone patched up and ready to go track down Buaran?"

"I am familiar with his factories and his home," Guri stated. "I do not anticipate difficulty in finding him."

"If he's even still on-planet," Mara grouched.

"We can check from this spaceport as to whether his private yacht has departed," Guri said. "However, he has a cadre of personal guards. I do not believe he would flee in fear. He may even have assumed that we perished in the skyhook's destruction."

"I never count on maybes," Han said. "Let's roll."

ooOOoo

_**Now don't you all feel bad for hating Callista? She's probably on the other side of the galaxy, minding her own business!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Shattered Remembrance_**

**Chapter Twenty-five **

"You actually think we'll find him here?" Han frowned over his shoulder at Guri as the _Millennium Falcon_ settled on the immaculate front lawn of the Buaran estate.

"Lady Buaran may have information we can use."

"Yeah, right."

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Leia put in. "You don't think all men confide in their wives like you do?"

"Of course not. I'm the perfect husband." Han winked at his brother-in-law. "Aren't I, Luke?"

Luke's eyes widened. " I... I don't remember."

"How convenient," Han groused, though Leia detected the laugh in his eyes.

"Yes, very," she said, smiling. "Let's go see if anyone is home."

**

The group had barely made it down the ramp before a uniformed butler was hurrying across the manicured lawn to meet them.

"See here!" the man cried, waving a white-gloved hand. "You can't park that...thing...on these grounds!"

"Listen, you!" Han began, until Leia pulled down his raised arm.

"We apologize for the intrusion, but we have urgent business with Lord Buaran," Leia explained. Without looking back, she could sense both Han and Mara bristling with impatience.

"Lord Buaran does not receive visitors without an appointment," the butler said huffily, looking down his aquiline nose at the motley band.

"Here's our appointment," Han growled, pointing his blaster in the man's face.

Ignoring Han's weapon, Leia shouldered her way in front of him. "Sir, I am Councilor Leia Organa Solo of Coruscant. I must insist that we are admitted to see Lord Buaran."

The servant's bluster wilted slightly at Leia's name. "I am sorry, madam, but Lord Buaran is not available at this time."

"Lady Buaran, then," Guri spoke up, stepping forward. "I am chief of security at Lord Buaran's manufacturing facilities." She withdrew a badge from a pocket of her jumpsuit and flashed it at the butler.

It didn't escape Leia's notice that Guri held her identification so that her thumb partially covered the card's holo. No doubt the image on it didn't match Guri's present appearance.

Glaring at the group, the man nevertheless nodded. "I shall announce you to Lady Buaran," he said, heading for the manor house.

As they followed behind, Han brought his comlink to his mouth. "Goldenrod, you better stay here and watch the ship. If anyone but us comes close, enact the shields and contact me immediately. But no flyin' her!" He turned toward Leia. "I knew we shoulda had Chewie come along."

"Of course, Captain Solo," Threepio's voice crackled back. A low-pitched whistle from Artoo-Detoo could be heard in the background.

Privately, Leia had been wishing for the Wookiee since they plucked Luke and the others off the skyhook. But at Leia's own insistence, Chewbacca and Malla had left for Kashyyyk right before their own departure. "Artoo may come in handy if we need to break into any computers or unlock any doors," she said, starting up the wide steps of the mansion.

"Can't she take care of that?" Han said, tilting his head toward Guri.

"Two metal heads are better than one," Mara said casually. Even as she spoke, her gaze kept scanning their surroundings.

Nodding, Han continued, "Send Artoo out, then lock the ship."

Moments later, the astromech could be seen trundling down the ramp.

"We'll wait for Artoo," Luke said when the butler reappeared at the ornate double-wide front door.

Han and Leia followed the servant into the gleaming foyer of the home. Just as Leia remembered from her previous visit to Bakura, the décor was influenced by a preference to sparkling fountains, glistening white stonework, and an abundance of thriving plants. Standing in the middle of the entryway was a slender young woman with dark hair fashioned in the latest style.

"Your Highness, this is a most unexpected honor." Lady Delia Buaran gave a half-courtesy. The Chandrilan woman's smile suddenly morphed into a wary frown, and Leia turned to see what had caused the change.

Luke, Mara, Guri, and Artoo-Detoo were just entering the foyer. Though her synthflesh had been repaired over her damaged abdomen, Guri still wore her dirty ripped jumpsuit, as did Luke and Mara.

"You cannot bring that droid into this home!" the butler sputtered, his eyes flashing indignantly at Artoo-Detoo as he moved to intercept the newcomers. "It doesn't even have a restraining bolt!"

Luke's whole body stilled as he focused on the servant. "This droid does not need a restraining bolt," he intoned.

"The droid doesn't need a restraining bolt," the butler repeated.

"This droid is perfectly safe," Luke continued.

"It's perfectly safe," came the monotone reply.

Leia's eyes widened as she stared at her brother, and she could see that Mara was also surprised. Luke gazed back, but his expression didn't change. It was Lady Buaran who broke the silence.

"Of course the droid is welcome, Stephon," she stated, her gracious smile returning as she nodded to Leia. "Though I have come to accept the Bakurans' dislike of mechanicals, I do not share their view. Please, enter."

With one last glance at Luke, Leia turned her attention back to their hostess. "Thank you," she said. "This is my husband, Captain Han Solo," she continued, nodding to her side. Extending one hand to the others, she continued the introductions. "My brother, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, and his companion, Mara Jade. And Guri, your husband's chief of security."

At the word 'Jedi,' the butler noticeably stiffened, but a sharp look from his mistress curtailed any objection he might have made.

"Master Skywalker, this is indeed a privilege," Lady Buaran said, bowing.

Luke bowed in return, but did not speak.

"How may I serve you?" Lady Buaran asked, splaying her hands in a gesture of hospitality to the entire group. "Stephon, a decanter of namana liqueur for our guests."

"No, thank you," Leia said quickly, heading off the offer. She was coming to respect the displaced Chandrilan, and fervently hoped the woman had no part in Ra'uf Buaran's treachery. "Your husband, Lady Buaran. It is imperative that we locate him."

"Ra'uf? He is usually at his private office this time of day, on his skyhook."

"The skyhook has been destroyed," Leia said, carefully watching the woman's reaction.

Delia Buaran's face contorted with shock, and she brought her hands to her mouth in horror. "No!" Han, Leia, and the butler all rushed to her side as her knees began to give way.

"He wasn't on it," Han said, his tone betraying his skepticism. "But our friends were," he added, nodding toward Luke and Mara. "Or did you already know that?"

"Lady Buaran, do you know where your husband is?" Leia asked again.

"No, I... I already told you..." Lady Buaran pulled away. "Are you accusing us of something?"

"We know your husband deliberately set a trap for Luke on the skyhook," Han said, his eyes narrowing. "He wanted to murder him in revenge for his own father's death. The question now is, are you covering for him?"

Lady Buaran shook her head. "I know nothing of which you speak. His father... Ra'uf has told me little of his father, only that he was an important figure in the Empire."

"He was the last Imperial governor of Bakura," Leia said.

"Governor Nereus?" Lady Buaran's eyes widened in sudden understanding. "I have heard of Nereus's heinous deeds during the Sri-ruuk invasion. Ra'uf never told me..." She drew herself up, and a calm determination came over her. "What will you do to my husband if you catch him?"

Leia could understand the woman's dilemma. The husband that she loved had turned into a stranger. But he was still her husband, and to betray him was not a choice to be made lightly.

"We will do everything in our power to bring him safely to justice," Leia vowed. She hoped for Delia Buaran's sake that they could keep that promise.

Lady Buaran nodded. "I do not know where he is, but he does have hidden underground passages that interconnect his factories and our home. He does not know that I am aware of them." She smiled weakly. "A woman is entitled to a few secrets of her own, I suppose."

Han turned to Guri. "Did you know about these passages?"

"I did not," Guri replied.

"Well, it seems there are secrets bursting out left and right." Han let his gaze sweep around the entire group. Guri ignored him, but interestingly enough, it was Mara who looked away. "All right, Lady Buaran, show us these passages." He stared at the scowling butler. "I think you better come, too. Or better yet, we lock you up nice and tight until we get back."

"I beg your pardon!" Stephon cast a distressed look his mistress's way. "Madam, I must protest!"

Lady Buaran hesitated, then turned to Leia with sad eyes. "Your Highness, I will cooperate fully. As long as Stephon is not harmed, I agree that he cannot be allowed to warn my husband."

Complaining vehemently the whole way, Stephon was tied up and locked in a coat closet. Lady Buaran assured them that no one else was in the mansion, and both Luke and Mara confirmed her statement with the Force. Unlocking her husband's study, she led them to a concealed panel behind a bookcase.

"The passage diverges in a few hundred meters," she explained. "The path to the left goes to his factory in the Lowount district. To the right, the shipping facility in Stybridge. I believe that passageway also branches off to his docking berth at the Stybridge spaceport."

Leia remembered that was the name of the spaceport where they'd located Buaran's private yacht, detouring there to sabotage the ship's power conduits. That didn't mean that Buaran wouldn't be heading that direction, of course.

"Looks like we'll need to split up," Han said, rubbing his chin.

"Luke and I can take one direction," Mara spoke up quickly. "With Artoo."

Leia could see Han holding back a grin. "Guri, perhaps you can come with Han and me."

"Yes," the HRD returned simply.

"Good," Han said with a wink. "Each couple gets its own droid." He looked back at Lady Buaran.

"While I do not condone Ra'uf's actions, I cannot join you in hunting him down," the stately woman said. "I will wait here." She was casting discreet glances Guri's way, and Leia wondered if Buaran had informed his wife that his security head was a droid. It had been obvious that the butler had no inkling.

Leia and Han exchanged glances. Lady Buaran would slow them down. And yet...

"I give you my word that I will not contact Ra'uf in any way," Delia Buaran vowed. "Nor will I release Stephon."

Han's hazel eyes narrowed, and Leia knew what he was thinking. Could they trust the wife of their quarry?

"She's telling the truth," Luke said quietly. "I can sense it through the Force."

Leia blinked. Han just stared at Luke. Mara looked sideways at him a moment, then confirmed his words.

"I agree. I sense no deception in Lady Buaran."

"Very well," Leia said, nodding toward the Chandrilan. "We will contact you as soon as we can."

****

They traveled the short distance to the passage juncture in silence. But before parting, Han stopped Luke with a firm clasp of his arm. "So were you going to tell us that your memory is coming back, or were we just supposed to guess?"

Luke gave Han a confused frown. "What are you talking about? My memory isn't returning."

"So all that mind-control, and sensing emotion stuff... That just popped into your brain out of the blue."

"During my training, Mara explained how those skills could be used," Luke said slowly, his face scrunching up in thought.

"But we never really practiced them," Mara pointed out.

Luke shrugged. "I just...knew I could."

"We are wasting time," Guri announced. From her bland expression, Leia knew the droid wasn't impatient, merely stating a fact. An accurate fact, no matter how intriguing Luke's use of the Force was.

"Yes, we should get going," Leia concurred. "Comlinks?" She felt for her own as she looked questioningly at Luke and Mara.

"I have one," Mara said.

"Okay, let's head out." Han checked the power level of his blaster, even though he'd already checked it before leaving the ship. Habit, Leia knew.

A habit that had saved their lives on more than one occasion.

****

Delia Buaran's hands trembled as she pushed the heavy bookcase back into place. She had known that her husband had Imperial sympathies when she married him. But the New Republic had been firmly in power when she met Ra'uf; Emperor Palpatine's tyranny, a distant memory. Ra'uf Buaran had cut a dashing figure the first time she spotted him, with his dark eyes and meticulous manners and dress. It was only after they married and returned to Bakura that Delia began to notice her husband's temperamental moods. He could fly into a rage over seemingly inconsequential matters, then romance her with lavish gifts and flowery complements. But he always was very secretive about his life growing up on Bakura. Now she knew why.

A familiar sound suddenly froze Delia in place—the creak of the nerf-hide leather on Ra'uf's office chair.

"You shouldn't be troubling yourself cleaning behind there, my dear," a deep voice commented casually. "That's what we have servants for."


	26. Chapter 26

**_Shattered Remembrance_**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Towering over her, Ra'uf Buaran wrapped his arms around the slim shoulders of his wife, turning her around to face him. "Loyalty is a virtue to be prized," he said in a low voice. Ra'uf grasped Delia's chin in his large hand. "A virtue you seemed to have lost, my love."

Trying to avoid her husband's hard gaze, Delia found herself looking into the unblinking eyes of some kind of long furry animal entwined on a frame. Noticing what caught her attention, Ra'uf began laughing as he backed away.

"Do you like my new pet?" He reached back and stroked its gray-brown fur. "It cost me a pretty credit, but was well worth it, don't you agree?" Ra'uf's eyes flashed, and Delia felt a chill run through her. "Don't you agree, my darling Delia?" he growled.

"I... I don't know what it is," Delia stuttered. She began to slowly edge toward the doorway, but Ra'uf quickly moved to block her path with his large body.

"It's a very special creature," Buaran said, his voice low. "It allows me to hide from Jedi. It blocks that demonic sorcery they possess." Grasping Delia's arm tightly, he pulled her with him as he moved toward his oversized desk. Flicking a button on its underside, Ra'uf smiled as a monitor emerged from the desk's surface. "Now, let us see what our uninvited guests are up to."

****

Han, Leia, and Guri had barely gone a dozen meters when they came upon a small tram-car sitting silently in the passage.

"Well, what do you know?" Han said, his mouth tilting into the lop-sided grin that still warmed Leia's heart. "Guess Buaran doesn't use these tunnels for his daily exercise regime."

Leia watched as Han switched on the tram. Its repulsors instantly raised it off the floor with a quiet hum. "Do you think there's one of these in the passage Luke and Mara took?" she wondered aloud.

Han shrugged. "You could check," he said, sliding behind the steering column. "But I'm not sharing this one."

As she clicked on her comlink, Leia saw Guri kneel gracefully in the tram's small storage rack. "Listen, Mara," Leia said when her call was promptly answered. "We've found a tram-car here that Buaran must use to travel through the tunnels. Is there one on your side?"

"_Haven't seen anything,_" Mara returned. "_But he would've taken it if __he came this way_."

"True," Leia said, frowning at herself for missing that point. "Which means he didn't go this direction." She glanced at Han, to see him knit his brows in thought, too. Leia had consciously been making an effort to not be overprotective toward her brother. Only Mara's combat skills, and her apparent personal interest in Luke, prevented Leia from raising an objection over his continuing the trek away from the watchful eyes of her and Han. Now she was beginning to have second thoughts. "Maybe we should all go your way."

There were whispered mumblings filtering over the comlink, and Leia could picture Luke and Mara discussing options. "_We don't know that he came through these tunnels at all_," Mara said as she came back on. "_He may only have the one tram. Luke and I think both routes still need to be checked out_."

"Since you have Artoo, do you want to use the car?" Leia offered, ignoring Han's scowl.

"_No, we'll be fine_," Mara replied. "_The group with the oldest member should use the travel aid_."

"Hey, you tell her—" Han began, until Leia shushed him with a wave of her hand. She noted that he didn't relinquish his seat, however.

"All right," Leia said into the comlink. "We should be able to check out both the Stybridge building and his ship by the time you reach Lowount. I'll comm you if we find anything. From what Madame Buaran said, he probably has another tunnel connecting Lowount with Stybridge that you could take."

"_With possibly another tram car there_," Mara noted. "_Sounds like a plan. Jade out_."

Leia clicked off her comlink, then squeezed onto the bench seat next to Han. Apparently Buaran never took passengers with him.

"Leave it to a repulsor baron to have a floating getaway car at the ready," Han remarked as they shot off down the passageway. Indirect lighting came on as they traveled, and craning her neck around, Leia could see it turning off behind them. Obviously motion sensors. "Any idea how far it is to this Stybridge place?" Han continued, glancing back at Guri.

"It is twenty-two kilometers from his home to the shipping facility," Guri replied. Leia envied how effortlessly the droid was keeping her balance as Han rounded a slight bend in the tunnel. "At Captain Solo's current rate of speed, and assuming the passage is more or less a direct route, I estimate we should be there in just over a half hour."

"Then we'd better step on it," Han said, as Leia grabbed the side rail and held on tight. _Who said that the older a person got, the more they slowed down?_

****

Mara glanced sideways at Luke as they hurried along the passage, Artoo trundling ahead of them. Several times he appeared ready to say something to her, but then pressed his mouth flat and looked away.

"Luke?"

He shook his head, fixing his concentration on the path ahead.

So despite his earlier declaration of wanting to clear the air between them, he either didn't want to talk now, or couldn't bring himself to start the conversation. This was the first time they'd been alone for any length of time since being in Callis— uh, Guri's – galley. Somebody had to break the ice. "_Are_ parts of your memory coming back?" she asked, hoping to ease into what was really on her mind. And, she suspected, his. "I don't think I gave you enough training to pull off a mind-trick that smoothly."

Luke's steps slowed a bit, and she got the impression that he was relieved this was all she was asking. "I still can't remember specific skills. But things are starting to come to me by instinct. It's like all these abilities are swirling just beneath my conscious mind. I can't pinpoint them, or pull them out directly. But when I need to do something, they leap out on their own." He gave her a feeble smile. "That probably sounded really weak. I don't know how else to explain it."

She wondered if Jedi skills were the only tangibles that he could nearly touch.

Almost as if he knew what she was thinking, Luke continued, "I still can't remember..._us_. But I want to apologize for the way I reacted, after you told me—"

Mara stopped, and reached out to lay one hand lightly on his chest. "No, Luke. I'm the one who needs to apologize. I deceived you. I deceived your family and friends."

"It's all right, Mara. You were in a difficult position. It's not the kind of thing you spring on a person, I suppose. I can't be sure that I wouldn't have done the same if our roles had been reversed." He took her hand, squeezing it gently. "It's in the past, and we have a whole future ahead of us."

Mara wilted with relief. She started to respond, but he plunged on. "Whatever kind of relationship we're going to have, I don't want it based on actions I don't remember making, or feelings I don't remember having." He gently stroked her cheek with his free hand. "We can make new memories."

"Yes," she agreed softly. She didn't think she had ever loved him more than at this moment. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him so, but the look on his face held her back. He wanted to start over. She raised their joined hands in a toast. "Here's to new memories."

He smiled, then leaned forward to kiss her tenderly. Wrapping one arm around her shoulders, he pulled her close as they resumed their journey. She could feel him relaxing, and the tension drained out of her as well.

"There's only one thing I want to know," Luke said. "How foolish was I in asking you for a date? Surely we've been on lots of dates."

Mara laughed and shook her head. "Not a one. I told you, our relationship began just before your accident. Days before."

He grinned. "Good. Then I don't have a reputation to live up to." He cocked an eyebrow. "Or, hopefully, shortcomings to be worried about?"

"Not a one," she assured him.

"And the fact that I've been having less-than-platonic daydreams every time I look at you?"

"Perfectly acceptable." Mara's step was brisker and her heart was lighter as they kept pace with Artoo. This was still _her Luke_, and nothing could ever keep them apart.

****

Delia Buaran watched with dread as Ra'uf rotated through different views of his escape tunnels. No audio issued forth from the screen, but she caught sight of Master Skywalker and his companion pulling apart as from a kiss before continuing their quest.

"Ah, so the Jedi engages in romantic romps just like a mere mortal," Ra'uf murmured, snorting at the overhead view of the couple. "I believe it's only hospitable to lay out gifts as he traverses under our city with his traitorous girlfriend and mechanical menace." He flipped up a panel to access a keyboard, then typed in commands that Delia couldn't see. "After all, he failed to receive the full effect of the surprise I planned on my skyhook."

"Why are you doing this, Ra'uf?" Delia pleaded. "They mean you no harm."

"He murdered my father right in front of me!" Buaran boomed, his repulsor chair spinning back as he sprang up. The chair banged into a pedestal, causing a centuries-old vase to smash to the floor. Buaran ignored it.

"You never told me who your father was," Delia said, willing her voice to stay calm. She had never been this frightened of her husband, but she was determined to be strong. "Perhaps if you had explained to me—"

"Don't lie to me, woman. Your sympathies have always been with those accursed Rebels." Looming down over Delia, Ra'uf's contorted face was half hidden in dark shadows beneath the room's glaring lights. The sessile creature on his back blinked lazily. "You showed them my tunnels. You want them to kill me."

"No!" Delia backed away, pressing herself against a custom-made cabinet, its shelves filled with rare scrolls and priceless art. Perhaps if she could distract Ra'uf long enough, the princess and her companions could escape safely. "I was trying to divert them away from here. How can you believe I'd consort with strangers against you?"

"Do not play me for a fool, Delia," Buaran said silkily, his mood once again switching gears. Not turning his back to her, he outstretched one hand and punched in a few final directives. "This should slow them down sufficiently, until..." He smiled cryptically. "Come, my love. You've been wanting to go on a vacation, and my ship awaits."

Buaran grabbed Delia by the arm once more, dragging her toward the doorway. She struggled uselessly against his durasteel grip. Loud banging could be heard from a closet as they neared the front entrance of the mansion.

"Stephon..." Delia said weakly.

"He let vermin into my home," Ra'uf growled, ignoring the muffled pleas for release. Exiting the home, he pulled Delia toward a waiting speeder. Removing the frame from his shoulders and stashing it into the rear compartment, Ra'uf shoved Delia into the passenger seat. All hopes of fleeing were dashed when he pulled a blaster from his belt and aimed it at her.

Before she could cry out, Delia Buaran's world faded into oblivion.

****

Mara and Luke continued down the passageway, more alert to their surroundings. They had each felt a gradual stirring in the Force during the last few minutes, a prickling sense that caution was warranted. Mara's gaze had been directed down the tunnel when she finally realized Luke had paused behind her.

"Luke?" she asked, looking back over her shoulder.

He was biting his lip in thought. "Something just feels..."

A spike in the Force was the only warning Mara received as a heavy door suddenly slid down, separating them.

"What the—" Mara whirled around, her lightsaber springing to life as she scanned the area. But the only detectable motion was a small stirring of dust at the barricade's bottom. That, and the flashing lights of Artoo-Detoo as he rolled back to join her.

"I don't know what happened," Mara grumbled at the droid. "Maybe we tripped a sensor." She could tell through the Force that Luke was all right, and she assured him that she was also safe. Examining the walls, Mara popped off the plate covering of what she hoped were the door controls. "Here, make yourself useful."

Artoo bleated indignantly as he extended a pincer arm toward the nest of wires. Mara glanced at his screen, and read it aloud.

_*I'm always useful.*_

Mara snorted in amusement. "Not that I don't have faith in you, but I think I'll also work on my own method." She stuck her lightsaber into the thick barrier and began dragging it slowly in an arc. Almost immediately, the tip of a green blade poked through from the other side, moving in the opposite direction.

Artoo beeped in what sounded like frustration. Great, now she was understanding the little astromech. She used to make fun of how Luke could converse with his metal friend.

"I can't help it that there isn't a computer jack," she said. "Bakurans don't use droids." Mara was trying to divide her attention between her cutting and watching for any new dangers. "Don't worry, I'm sure Luke and I can get a hole opened. Just be glad you're on this side, and we don't have to make an opening big enough for you to get through."

Out of the corner of her eye, Mara could see a new message had flashed upon the screen.

_*Are you still going to marry Master Luke?*_

Mara was so startled, her blade jerked off course. Luke sent an inquiry through the Force, and she hurriedly reassured him and resumed her work.

"You know he doesn't remember asking me about marriage," she whispered to the droid, lowering her voice even though the door was surely soundproof. "His memory got wiped."

_*I could show him a recording of that time period,*_ Artoo returned.

"Don't you dare!" Mara forced herself to pay attention to where her lightsaber was going. "You recorded his marriage proposal?"

_*I record many things.*_

"I knew Luke allowed you too much leeway," Mara groused.

Artoo warbled back in obvious disagreement.

"Sometimes I think I should've followed through with leaving you in pieces on Myrkr." She then recalled all the times the little astromech had saved Luke's life, and hers too, on occasion. "Luckily for you, though, there are times when I'm glad Luke wouldn't trade you for all the credits in the galaxy."

Artoo tweedled in what sounded like satisfaction.

"Even if you do have a big ego," Mara mumbled under her breath. Craning her neck to read while cutting the hole was giving her a cramp. "Listen, you. No more sneaky recordings of personal moments without our permission. Got it?"

Mara rolled her eyes at Artoo's meek _*Yes, Mistress.*_ Her blade had finally met Luke's in their joined task, and she shut it down as he pulled the plug into his side of the tunnel.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Luke asked, glancing at both her and Artoo as he stepped through the opening.

"Perfectly fine," Mara returned, trying not to be too obvious as she scanned him for any injuries.

Luke nodded. "We need to stick closer together from now on."

"Like turbo-glue," Mara agreed. As they followed only steps behind Artoo-Detoo, she was relieved to see his translation screen was mercifully blank.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Shattered Remembrance_**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Leia remembered Luke describing what he called a 'danger sense' during one of her infrequent training sessions with him long ago. A tingling, he said, a foreboding that something is going to happen. She knew without a doubt that the prickle nudging at her mind was just such a warning.

"Han," Leia said, laying one hand on his arm. "Slow down."

"What? Why?" Han glanced at her, but continued to maintain his breakneck speed.

"Han!"

"All right, all ri—" The rest of Han's reply was drowned out by a combination of Leia's scream and the crashing down of a huge metal grate in their path.

Han attempted to swerve, but there was nowhere to swerve to. The grate extended completely across the tunnel, and the tram car slammed sideways into it, with Han's side receiving the brunt of the collision. The tram flipped over, its repulsors pushing it away from the low ceiling before the engine whined to a halt. Han crawled out from underneath the vehicle, wincing at a stabbing pain in his side.

"Leia!" Ignoring any injury of his own, Han tried lifting the tram off his pinned, and motionless, wife. "Leia, answer me!" Grunting with the effort, Han strained to raise the vehicle enough to pull Leia out.

"I've got it."

The calm voice from over Han's shoulder startled him momentarily, and immediately the tram was tossed aside with an uncanny ease. He gave Guri a cursory glance. "How'd you ...?"

"I leapt clear just before the crash," the droid replied, bending to examine Leia. "I do not ascertain any broken bones or major contusions."

A weak moan came from Leia just then, and Han shouldered Guri aside. "Sweetheart, can you hear me?"

Chocolate-brown eyes fluttered open, and Han had never seen a more welcome sight.

"Leia, are you all right?" Han's gaze swept over his wife, and he was relieved to see Guri's assessment seemed correct. That didn't mean there couldn't be internal injuries, though.

"Yes, I... I think I just got the wind knocked out of me." Leia started to sit up, and Han immediately cupped one arm behind her back, then regretted the action as another pain jabbed into his left side.

"Han!" Roles were reversed as Leia scrambled to examine Han.

"Broken ribs," Guri pronounced, watching as Leia tenderly ran her fingers over Han's skin.

"I can see that," Leia bit out, a worried frown creasing her brow. "Sit still, hon. You don't want to puncture—"

"Will you quit fussing over me?" Han pulled out of Leia's grasp, turning aside so she wouldn't see his grimace as he struggled to his feet. "I've had worse than this a dozen times over."

Leia's eyes narrowed in frustration, and Han just then noticed a bruise darkening on her cheekbone. But he knew Leia well enough to know she didn't appreciate anyone fussing over her any more than he did.

"We should turn around and go back to the _Falcon_," Leia said, glancing back the direction they'd come. _And get your injuries tended to,_ her pinched expression added silently.

"We should've taken the _Falcon_ to begin with," Han growled, more to himself than to his companions. He walked over to the upturned tram, where Guri was poking. "Whadda you think are the chances this thing will run again?"

"With the tools available in the storage bin, I estimate there is a twenty-two percent chance of repairing the repulsors," Guri answered.

Leia walked over to study the grate—more slowly than usual, Han noted. "I don't see any controls to lift this thing," she said. "Which means we have no choice but to turn around."

"It's a long hike," Han pointed out. He belatedly realized his objection made it look like he couldn't walk that far. "I can make it, though," he added. "If you're sure that you're okay."

"My internal distance calculator indicates that we are just over a kilometer from where the exit to the Stybridge spaceport should be," Guri interjected, before Leia could reply. "We have already traveled almost twenty-one kilometers."

"I think I liked it better when you were pretending to be Callista," Han said, shaking his head. He waved a hand casually at the obstacle in their path. "Okay, Muscles. Do your stuff."

"I am constructed from synthetic materials," Guri returned. "I do not have muscles."

Han frowned over his shoulder at Leia's delicate snort of amusement. She sobered up quickly, then pulled out her comlink as Guri sized up the grate.

"Mara?" Leia said. "Mara, come in." She shot Han a concerned glance. "Mara, are you there?" A low static was the only answer.

"Maybe she turned it off," Han suggested.

"She wouldn't do that," Leia replied, and despite his comment, Han had to agree. Leia flicked a setting, and spoke into the device once more. "Artoo, relay this message to Luke and Mara. We've had an accident..."

"Accident, my eye," Han mumbled.

"...and will be proceeding on foot. Please advise as to your status." Pocketing the comlink, Leia pursed her lips. "I don't like this, Han. It's too coincidental." She closed her eyes, concentrating on what could only be her brother's presence. "Luke's okay. I felt his return touch," she soon said, sighing in relief.

"So there's some kind of interference all of a sudden." Han grimaced with frustration. "Buaran's wife must not have been as trustworthy as we thought."

"We don't know that she had anything to do with this," Leia countered, though her tone was less than convincing.

"You think a woman would be more loyal to a bunch of strangers than to her own husband? I think she was nothing more than a good actress."

"I don't know. Maybe the butler escaped."

"Are you saying the butler did it?" Han retorted. "Hon, you been readin' mystery holonovels behind my back?" With a shake of his head, his smirk morphed into a scowl. "If he did, she must've let him out." Things were a lot simpler when he used to stick with his policy of never trusting anyone he didn't know. And sometimes not even people he did know. This is what comes of hanging around with Jedi.

He and Leia both turned at hearing a loud grinding groan. Guri had managed to raise the grate only a few centimeters. Han noted with interest that where most people's faces would be scrunched up with the effort she was exerting, Guri's expression hadn't changed one iota.

"I do not believe my strength is adequate to lift this gate sufficiently," Guri stated evenly. "I shall attempt an alternate method." Before Han or Leia could ask what she had in mind, the droid drew back one fist, then punched against one strand of the grating. She then continued to punch and tear the heavy wires until an opening was formed just large enough for a human to crawl through.

"Okay, maybe I am glad you're not pretending to be Luke's old girlfriend anymore," Han said, stepping toward the newly created hole. He squeezed through, then helped Leia as she gingerly followed him. It was still disconcerting, he thought, how much Guri _looked_ like Luke's former flame. No wonder Mara was so quick to call dibs on having Artoo accompany them, instead of the constant reminder of Callista.

Not looking forward to a kilometer-long hike with cracked ribs and a stiff and sore wife, Han clasped Leia's hand, gritted his teeth, and started out.

****

"Luke?"

"Leia was reaching out to me through the Force," Luke said, smiling at his companion. "Checking on us, I assume. She seemed okay."

Mara frowned. "Wonder why she wouldn't use the comlink." She switched her own device on, but got only static. "Can you get through?" she asked, turning to Artoo-Detoo.

The astromech blinked a moment, then issued a negative-sounding trill.

Luke looked at Mara, then said in a low voice, "I'm getting a bad feeling again."

Mara couldn't help letting a small chuckle escape.

"What?"

"It's just that you used to use that phrase a lot," she answered, grinning at him.

Luke grimaced. "Well, I am." He glanced around, then looked up toward the ceiling. "I can sense other people."

Instinctively following his upward gaze, Mara could also feel a multitude of human presences. "We aren't very far underground," she reasoned. "Maybe it's just pedestrians on a walkway, or workers in a building."

"Maybe," Luke admitted. "But the minds feel focused, and disciplined."

"You're getting way too good at this, you know," Mara said.

"What do you mean?"

"It won't be long before you'll be back to teaching me Force skills, instead of the other way around." Mara tilted her head down the tunnel. "Come on, let's get going. I'll be glad when we're out of this place."

**

Despite her teasing of Luke's apprehension, Mara was having a 'bad feeling' herself. She couldn't keep from glancing at the ceiling every few moments, waiting for another barrier to come crashing down.

The Force screamed a warning at the same instant that Mara heard the snap-hiss of Luke's lightsaber blend in with her own. Panels slid open on opposite walls in front of them, and a dozen armed men suddenly filled the tunnel, each with a transparent personal shield. In military precision, half the men knelt down, and the other half lined up their shields right above them. There was a small hole in middle of each shield, just big enough for the barrel of a blaster.

Artoo slowly began rolling backward, when a guard on the end paused long enough to reach around his barrier and shoot a projectile at the astromech. With a dull clunk, a small metal object stuck against Artoo's casing, causing the droid's dome to swivel in shrieking mechanical agitation.

"Artoo!" Luke yelled.

"He's okay," Mara called over the echoing din. "Just..." She swatted two bolts in rapid succession. "Just a restraining bolt."

In coordinated unison, Mara and Luke began deflecting the incoming bolts. Artoo-Detoo warbled in alarm, and Mara could hear muffled footsteps behind them. Without a word, Luke swiveled around to face the new threat. Barely sparing a quick glance over her shoulder, Mara could see an identical cadre of guards had appeared behind them, lining up with shields and blocking their potential escape route.

There was no time to discuss options. With the two-pronged attack, each of them had to defend a different direction. Standing back-to-back, the two Force-users steadily batted away the incoming fire.

Mara was holding her own, deflecting the blaster fire in such a way that nothing would ricochet off the shields and hit them. Yet try as she might, she didn't have enough finesse to direct the bolts back into the barrels of the blasters. But it was Luke she was worried about. Luke, who had no memory of ever being pinned down like this. Luke, whose only recent experience was deflecting blasts from training remotes.

Thankfully he wasn't panicking, though Mara could feel his mind concentrating heavily on every motion he made. He was trying to control the Force, instead of surrendering to it. His naturally quick reflexes were allowing him to stay ahead of the assault, but he couldn't keep this up much longer.

Mara reached out with the Force, hoping he could draw power from her, just like he'd shared with her in the depths of the cave on Nirauan. She silently encouraged him to entrust himself to the potent energy he possessed.

He latched onto her mind almost immediately, but she didn't have time to breathe a sigh of relief, so intense was the blaster fire. She could feel his Force awareness growing; their minds became one. Before she knew it, Luke's Force power was overshadowing hers. He was intertwining their thoughts with a ferocity that nearly overwhelmed her.

And with a jolt Mara realized what was happening.

All the memories they'd exchanged in that cave were now surfacing, and Luke was devouring them like a starving man gulps down nourishment. Subconscious images that Mara hadn't even been cognizant of were swirling through their minds.

She could sense his thoughts shift, looking for a way out of their predicament. How ironic that the kind of trap that had brought them together would now be their downfall.

_Hope,_ he sent urgently, squashing her pessimistic thoughts. _We'll make it._

Luke was so much like his old confident self that the joyful feeling invading Mara's being nearly caused her to miss a volley of blaster fire. She forced herself to bat away the distractions just as she was batting away the bolts.

A sense of movement appeared in Mara's mind. Luke was mentally nudging her over against one wall. She followed his lead, and soon found herself standing between him and Artoo-Detoo as her lightsaber continued to zap back and forth.

_Can you defend both directions?_ Luke sent. _For just a few seconds. _

Was he speaking aloud, or through the Force? She couldn't tell. Then the impact of what he asked hit her. He was going to try something reckless. Something that would leave him vulnerable. Blast that man!

This time he definitely sent an image to her mind. There was a small gap between the top row of shields and the ceiling. Just wide enough for a lightsaber to slip through.

Before Mara could chastise him for attempting what would be suicide, his saber was flying out of his hands, spinning thru the gap. She had expected Luke to drop down, to allow her to reach over his head for bolts. But he stayed upright, partially shielding her with his own body, staying back just far enough to not interfere with her swings.

Mara had seen Darth Vader deflect bolts once with his hand. But never Luke. Could he? Or was he just that trusting that she wouldn't miss? Before she could begin to contemplate, his lightsaber was spinning thru the ranks of the guards behind the shields. She could feel their terror, and the sudden deaths of several of them. Some of the guards that had been firing on her from the other side paused, awestruck by what was happening to their comrades. Mara wasn't sure how many of Luke's guards had been killed, but the remainder fled back through the panels in the wall. Luke whirled around in her direction, his lightsaber back in his hand. As he raised his arm to repeat his maneuver, her guards must have been smart enough to recognize their coming fate. They broke ranks, hurriedly retreating through the doors from which they'd entered.

It was only then, over the pounding of her own heart, that Mara noticed how hard Luke was breathing. He didn't move, though. It was as if neither wanted to be the first to discuss what had happened.

Luke's memory was restored. Disjointed fragments of his life, released from the depths of Mara's mind where they had been locked since Nirauan, served as the bait to draw out his entire memory. It had been so simple, yet she never would've been able to transfer the memories to him without the heightened Force awareness that the battle had induced.

And now he knew...

"I hope we don't have to worry about water rushing in to drown us this time," he finally mumbled, staring down the empty corridor.

"Luke, I..."

He shook his head, then turned and gazed at her with a light shining in his eyes. Mara saw no regrets in their blue depths, no rebuke.

"And here I was agonizing over how to propose to you," he said, a smile slowly forming. He cupped her cheek with one hand. "I love you, Mara Jade," he whispered. "Apparently not even amnesia can ever erase that fact."

He leaned in closer, and Mara could feel his love wash over her in a flood of joy and relief. Their lips had barely met when Artoo let loose an impatient tootle.

"Spoilsport," Mara snickered, trying not to laugh at the glare the poor droid received from his master. She hugged Luke tightly, then reluctantly stepped back. "I guess we should get going, before Buaran can spring any more traps."

They both turned to leave, but Artoo's shriek reminded them of their oversight.

"All right, all right, Artoo," Luke said, finally chuckling at his metal friend. "How about we let Mara do the honors? She's the member of this partnership with the most precision."

Mara laughed, then carefully sliced off the offensive restraining bolt with her lightsaber. Artoo tweedled in gratitude, then took off in a rolling flurry down the tunnel.

"Guess that means he thinks we should continue on the same route, instead of going through one of these panels after the guards," Mara said.

"I don't think he'd fit through any of these openings," Luke returned. "Besides, Buaran's the target, not his lackeys. I have a feeling he's attempting to make his way off-planet."

"Then we'd better make tracks." Mara reached out and clasped his hand. "You realize I won't ever want to let you out of my sight again, and that includes never taking separate airtaxis."

"Never," Luke agreed, taking off in a jog, and Mara couldn't help but return the grin that lit up his face. At that moment in time, following him down the dusty corridor, she didn't think anyone in the galaxy could possibly be happier than she was.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Shattered Remembrance_**

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

Delia Buaran nervously glanced over one shoulder before a muttered curse from her husband redirected her attention back to him. They'd reached the small Stybridge spaceport shortly after she regained consciousness from the stun blast, only to have his private yacht groan to a dead halt before the repulsors could lift it from the ground. Ra'uf had been furious when he discovered the sabotage inflicted upon the power conduits, and his attempt at commandeering another ship had failed. He had immediately called for a mechanic, and had ordered his personal guards to surround the perimeter of the ship.

"Harvis!" Buaran barked into his comlink, his face flushing red with his growing impatience. "Where's that mechanic? Get him in here immediately!"

Delia recognized the name 'Harvis' as belonging to the head of her husband's security team. Or perhaps, former head, if the strange woman that showed up at the mansion could be believed. Ra'uf hadn't mentioned hiring someone new, but he rarely discussed business dealings with her. The woman had been an enigma, certainly. She was strikingly beautiful, and Delia knew that her husband enjoyed surrounding himself with attractive female employees in order to flatter his own ego. But Captain Solo's comment about their having two droids led Delia to study the woman closer, and she could've sworn she'd seen mechanical workings under the torn skin of Guri's hand.

With his intense dislike of any kind of robotic beings, could Ra'uf have actually hired a droid? Or not have known that this Guri was in fact not human? The irony of the thought nearly made Delia chuckle aloud, despite her dire situation.

"Send another phalanx of men into the Lowount tunnel," Ra'uf was continuing. He sent a reassuring glance toward the furry creature on the rack sitting in the corner. "The Jedi are the biggest threat."

"You are mistaken, Lord Buaran," a cool voice echoed in the cockpit. "I am your biggest threat."

Delia pressed back against the bulkhead as the object of her musings materialized from out of nowhere. Ignoring her, Guri moved impossibly fast, pinning Ra'uf against the pilot's seat.

"You can't hurt me," Ra'uf gritted out, struggling against Guri's strong grasp. "Droids have safeguards against harming sentients."

"I am no ordinary droid," Guri said evenly. "My original programming as an assassin may have been deleted, but I am still capable of eliminating a perceived threat." Her hand slithered up around Ra'uf's throat, and Delia feared she was going to snap his neck.

"No!" Without thinking, Delia lunged forward. No matter what he'd done, she couldn't bear to see him killed right in front of her.

Guri effortlessly pushed Delia back. That momentary distraction was all that Ra'uf needed. He managed to free one arm, his sleeve falling back to reveal a hold-out blaster. The single blast he got off hit Guri in the lower face. Her head snapped back, and Ra'uf was able to shoulder his way out of his seat and through the hatchway.

Despite her injury, Guri was already moving to follow. Delia reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Wait," Delia pleaded. "Princess Leia promised me that Ra'uf wouldn't be harmed."

"Your husband attempted to murder Master Skywalker and Mara Jade," Guri said, her husky voice coming from a vocorder deep within her head. With half her chin and the surrounding synthflesh blown away, Guri's once striking face was now grotesquely disfigured. "He used me as a tool to lure them into a trap."

"For which he should be held accountable, I know." Delia locked gazes with the gray-eyed mechanical being. "Please, don't kill him."

Guri flicked a glance toward the hatchway, then looked back at Delia. "Someone once showed mercy to me, despite the heinous actions of which I was guilty. I shall attempt to comply with your wishes." With that, the droid disappeared out of the ship, and Delia hurried to follow.

Dusk was falling, and flashes of blaster fire around the yacht dotted the hazy evening. Peering out from the top of the ramp, Delia could just make out Princess Leia and Captain Solo exchanging shots with Ra'uf's guards.

Her husband and Guri were nowhere to be seen.

****

Leia carefully aimed down the sight on her blaster, then squeezed the trigger. She was trying to disable their adversaries, not kill them. She'd seen Luke ricochet blasterbolts directly at a shooter's hand, knocking the weapon away without harm. She hoped, in time, he'd become that skillful again.

Unless she took the time to finish her training, she didn't think she'd ever be.

"Hey, look!"

Hunkered down behind an adjacent shipping crate, Han was waving his blaster toward Buaran's fancy yacht. His free arm was pressed tightly against his side, though he continued to deny any pain from the broken ribs. "Someone just ran out the hatch."

"You think it's him?" Leia squinted, trying to get a look through the gloomy twilight.

"Matches the description Guri gave us." Han paused to let loose a round of fire. "And there goes Guri after him. So yeah, I'd say that's him."

When they'd reached the Stybridge spaceport, they'd found Ra'uf Buaran's ship surrounded by more than two dozen armed guards. Though the pinpoint accuracy in their shooting showed that they were well-trained, from the lack of coordination in their actions Leia had to guess they'd never before had to protect Buaran from any threat worse than an irate fired employee.

A human employee, that is, not a human replica droid. Guri's slim form had barely been a blur as she had zipped straight for the yacht as soon as they'd arrived.

"Can you see where they went?" Leia asked, ducking down just in time to avoid having her ear blown off.

"No," Han grunted, blasting away at the guard who had nearly hit Leia. "Guess we'll have to hope Guri will get him."

"I don't think we have a choice," Leia returned. "For the moment, we're pinned down here." She spared a glance at Han. "And you're in no shape to go chasing after them anyway."

"I've been told I'm in the best shape of my life," Han said, pushing back an approaching guard with a quick popping from his trusty blaster.

"Who told you that?" Leia said with a snort. "That talking mirror at the kids' favorite funhouse?"

"Ha, ha," Han said dryly. "If you want to make a dash for it, I'm ready."

"I'd feel a lot better if we weren't facing more than ten to one odds." Leia bit her lip, gauging the pros and cons of each possible strategy.

"Sweetheart..."

"I know. Never tell you the odds." Leia suddenly smiled, and Han gave her a curious look. "Actually, I'm feeling better already." She raised one eyebrow, then nodded toward the edge of the tarmac. "The rescue squad has arrived."

Han followed Leia's gaze as two spinning shafts of light broke through the haze – one green, one blue.

Like avenging deities, Luke and Mara mowed through the cadre of guards with unmatched precision. Han and Leia were no slouches with blasters by any means. But they couldn't help but admire Mara as she systematically picked off guards with precise disabling deflections. She was good. Very good.

Luke was better. His lightsaber was a blur, whirling faster than the eye could follow, returning bolts back at the shooters' weapons to his right, to his left, behind his head...

"You know," Han drawled, blasting at a guard as if to prove he wasn't useless here, "if Mara is that good of a teacher, maybe she should be running the Academy."

"Maybe Luke is just that good of a student," Leia countered, feeling a ridiculous urge to brag on her brother. Of course he was a quick learner, he always had been. But still... Leia resisted probing his mind with the Force; she didn't want to distract him.

It was only moments before the guards vanished from sight, all losing either their weapons or their nerve, or both. As Luke and Mara approached, Leia rose and automatically reached out to help Han up.

"I'm fine," Han gritted out, awkwardly getting to his feet.

"You don't look fine, Solo," Mara said bluntly. Her shrewd gaze swept over him, then found its way to Leia's bruised cheek. "What happened here?"

"Not _here_," Luke interjected, also studying his sister and brother-in-law. "Back in the tunnels. I sensed...something happening."

"Just ran into a slight obstacle," Leia said vaguely. She glanced to the side as Artoo-Detoo rolled into view. "Guri is chasing down Buaran. I think we'd better follow, if there's to be anything left of him."

As they headed toward the yacht, Leia tried to think of a way to diplomatically ask Luke about his astounding prowess with his lightsaber. Han didn't bother with such formalities.

"Hey, Luke. That was some pretty fancy saber work there."

Luke gave him a blank look. "Uh, thanks."

"In fact, I'd say it was _too_ good," Han persisted.

Luke's expression didn't change. Leia thought she heard a snicker coming from Mara's direction, but when she turned around, the redhead was crossing her arms and looking bored.

"How much of a head start do you think we should give Buaran?" Mara asked dryly. "I can see you want to be sporting about it, but, really..."

Mara was right, of course. Questions could be answered later. They were just passing the ship when a slim figure darted down the ramp.

"I knew it!" Han crowed, bringing his blaster to bear on the newcomer. "I knew you were in this with your husband."

"No, please," Delia Buaran protested, her dark eyes watching Han's weapon warily. "Ra'uf kidnapped me. He was at the mansion the whole time, hiding. I didn't know, I swear."

"Then how come they didn't sense him?" Han countered, nodding his head Luke and Mara's direction.

"He had some kind of creature," Delia said. "He said it blocked the Force."

Leia followed Luke's gaze, which was already fixed on the ship. "There's a ysalamir aboard," he confirmed.

"Ra'uf escaped," Delia continued. "The woman... the droid... it followed him." She nervously looked across the tarmac in all directions. "Will it... she... kill him?"

Leia didn't blame Lady Buaran for being confused about Guri's proper designation, or for her concern about her husband's fate. Reprogrammed or not, Guri still had the skills to end a life without blinking a mechanical eye.

It took only moments to catch up to Guri and Buaran. She was herding him back toward the yacht, his arms pinned behind his back with a durasteel grip.

"You'll pay for this, Jedi!" Buaran growled as soon as he caught sight of Luke. "You and all your Rebel scum!" He scanned the tarmac angrily. "Guards!"

"I don't think you pay them enough, Buaran," Han said, though he was keeping an eye out in case any guards were brave enough to show up.

"You'll be brought to justice," Luke said, calmly clipping his lightsaber to his belt as he stepped forward. His eyes flicked momentarily to Guri, half hidden behind her captive, and Leia couldn't help but notice the slight frown that crossed her brother's face.

Buaran twisted in Guri's hold, and Leia gasped when she caught sight of the droid. All that was left of the lower part of her face were bare servomotors, blackened and fused into the surrounding melted synthflesh. Buaran cackled at Leia's dismay. "It got what was coming to it. A droid passing itself off as a human is an abomination."

"A droid that you were more than willing to take advantage of to carry out your murderous scheme," Mara said, fingering her unlit saber. "You should be glad she didn't rip your arms off."

"Like one of those deranged Wookiees?" Buaran shot back. "You traitorous riffraff like to pass yourselves off as royalty," Buaran sneered Leia's direction, "then you buddy up with filthy aliens."

"Hey! You watch your mouth!" Still holding his ribs, Han shouldered his way forward and swung a fist into Buaran's jaw. "No one gets away with insulting my wife and my best friend."

Buaran staggered to the ground, pulling out of Guri's grasp. He raised one hand as if to wipe the blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, and suddenly a small hold-out blaster appeared in his grip. Buaran began firing randomly into his circle of captors. Both Luke and Mara's lightsabers ignited instantly, deflecting his shots harmlessly away.

"Ra'uf, stop!" Delia Buaran pushed past Leia, and from the surprised look on Buaran's face, it was obvious he hadn't seen his wife at the back of the crowd. Han took the momentary distraction to grab for Buaran's blaster, just as Guri tackled the Bakuran from behind. As the trio grappled on the ground, the muffled sound of a shot could be heard.

Han reared back, his face contorted in pain...and his shirt covered in blood.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Shattered Remembrance_**

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

"Han!"

Leia felt paralyzed with fear, not knowing or even caring if her cry had been vocal or only mental. It was Lady Buaran's scream of her own husband's name that shook Leia into comprehending what was happening.

Mara was already kneeling next to Ra'uf Buaran, a jagged hole in the center of his blood-stained black tunic. Luke was squatting behind Han, cradling his shoulders. And Han...

Han was alert, irate, and very much alive. Leia could feel his life-force thrumming as strong as ever. It was Buaran who was motionless, his florid face already draining of color. Delia rushed past, but Leia paid her little mind, her attention now focused solely on Han.

"I think I might've cracked another rib," Han groaned, one hand clamped to his side. He grimaced as Leia quickly hugged him, then leaned back and speared him with a look that was part relief, part irritation.

"Han Solo, when are going to quit scaring me to death like this?"

"I scared myself for a second there, sweetheart." Han gingerly touched the blood adorning his white shirt, then turned to study their adversary. "Is he...?"

"He's gone," Luke said quietly.

Leia could feel the last of Buaran's life force drain out, and she hurried to comfort Delia as the distraught woman knelt at his side. Mara rose and stepped back, seemingly uncomfortable with the emotional scene. The two wives silently embraced, one grateful that her husband was alive, the other mourning a husband that she never really knew.

"No one move," a gruff voice suddenly ordered.

Buaran's guards must have recovered their nerve, Leia thought. The men emerged from cover along the tarmac's perimeter, their rifles held steady. Luke and Mara were standing back-to-back, gripping their unlit lightsaber hilts, while Han's fingers closed around his blaster.

"There's no reason for anyone else to get hurt," Luke said calmly, his free hand raised in a placating gesture.

"No one but you," one of the guards said. He seemed to be the one in charge. "Lord Buaran!" he called out, spotting the prone figure in their midst. The guards around him raised their rifles to firing position, waiting for orders.

"Wait!" Delia's slight form glided to the forefront.

"Lady Buaran," the guard stated, inclining his head in a slight bow. "Captain Harvis, at your service. All you all right, ma'am? Have they hurt you?"

"I am unharmed," Delia replied. "These people are no threat to us," she added softly. "Please, lower your weapons."

"But..." Harvis's gaze shifted to the body of his employer.

"Lord Buaran died at his own hand," Delia said in a strained voice. She reached out and lightly laid a soft hand on Harvis's forearm, her gaze scanning the guards surrounding them. "Please, can you call a medical team to our location? I see that some of your men require attention."

Captain Harvis hesitated only a moment. "Right away, ma'am," he acknowledged, raising his comlink to his lips.

Her eyes still red, Delia Buaran visibly tried to compose herself, then turned to Han and Leia. "There will be room on the ambulance for you, Captain Solo."

"I don't need—" Han began, until Leia cut him off.

"Thank you."

Delia's sad gaze swept the entire group. "I'm sorry, for everything. I can see now that my husband was poisoned by his father's early influence. I only wish I had realized sooner. Perhaps I could've..."

"It's not your fault, Lady Buaran," Leia returned soothingly. "All of us have been taken in by people who are not as they appear." Her mind distractedly jumped from the faux-Callista all the way back to how Palpatine once deceived the entire Jedi Order. A distant siren pierced the stillness, and Leia looked up as it was followed by an approaching pair of flashing red lights.

"Go, join your family," Delia said. "I will explain to the authorities what happened." She squeezed Leia's hand before releasing it. "I will be fine."

Leia nodded, then returned to Han's side. He was standing now, his blaster still held loosely in one hand, his opposite arm pressed against his ribcage. "Looks like a day in the bacta tank for you, flyboy."

Han scowled as the white air ambulance touched down lightly on the tarmac, its sides painted with what must be Bakura's standard emergency symbols. Next to it uniformed officers exited a newly arrived law enforcement cruiser, and Delia Buaran hurried to intercept them. The security guard must have decided it more prudent to let someone higher up determine the veracity of her claims of their innocence.

"Ah, c'mon, Han. I know you like a nice bacta dip as much as I do," Luke spoke up, casually reattaching his lightsaber to his belt. "And this will give me a chance to visit Malinza, and see how she is doing."

Leia frowned. He remembered Malinza? Or had they mentioned Gariel's orphaned daughter somewhere along the line? "How...?

"All right, that's enough," Han said, shaking a finger in Luke's face. "Quit denying you got your memory back."

Luke's entire demeanor suddenly changed; his stance visibly relaxed. Leia looked past the smile slowly forming on his face, past the twinkle that lit up his blue eyes. Instead she felt for _him_. And then she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt. Luke was whole again. Her brother had been returned to her. She could sense the euphoria that permeated his very soul, for it mirrored her own.

"Okay," Luke relented, "though I haven't actually denied anything." He grinned at Han even as he sent a warm Force squeeze to Leia. "It wasn't until we were in the tunnel. With the help of the Force, and Mara," he said, smiling at his companion, "my memory was restored."

"Oh, Luke!" Leia was launching herself into his arms even before he finished his cryptic explanation. "I knew you'd come back to us!"

Luke hugged her tightly, pulling back only when a pair of medics maneuvered their hover-gurney onto the scene and began examining Han.

"I don't need a gurney!" Han protested, shrugging out of the medics' grasp.

"I'm sorry, sir, but it's procedure," one of the medics returned, reaching once more to guide Han.

"Han, it'll go a lot faster if you just cooperate," Leia said, shaking her head.

Grumbling under his breath, Han plopped down on the edge of the floating stretcher, causing that side to dip alarmingly low. He gave Luke a calculating look, ignoring the medics and their attempts at having him lie back.

"So this means you remember how to fly a ship?"

"Sure," Luke answered, frowning slightly.

"Good. I want you to bring the _Falcon_ to a secure docking berth at the public spaceport. Not this one." Han's eyes narrowed as he glanced around. "Buaran's goons may try to vandalize it, just for spite."

"All right."

"Sir, please lie still," the medic implored, grabbing one end of the gurney as Han's squirming caused it to tilt even more.

"And you do the flyin'," Han continued, purposefully oblivious to the medic. "No lettin' Goldenrod at the controls."

"I understand."

"And fly sensible. Downtown Salis D'aar ain't Begger's Canyon."

"Yes, sir." Luke gave a mock salute. "Right away, sir."

Han scowled at his younger friend, then turned to Leia. "I don't think his amnesia's cured at all."

Leia couldn't help her returning smirk. "You mean because he forgot that he's always been genuinely polite to his elders?"

"Don't you start, too. Maybe I'd better move the ship myself." He started to rise up in indignation, then howled and clutched his side.

"Lie back down and behave," Leia ordered. "Unless you want an extra couple days in a bacta tank." Satisfied that Han was acquiescing, at least as much as the stubborn nerf was capable of, she followed the medics toward the waiting ambulance. "We'll see you at the medicenter later?" she called out to Luke and Mara, not missing how close they were standing to each other.

"Of course," Luke answered, with a wave and a smile.

Leia had a feeling Luke's accident had been a catalyst in bringing her brother and Mara into an entirely new direction. She glanced Han's direction as he continued to frustrate the medics. She may have to actually admit to him that he'd been right about them. And for once, she didn't mind.

**

"You didn't get a chance to tell them your other little tidbit of news," Mara commented, squeezing Luke's hand as they watched the air ambulance lift away.

"One bombshell at a time," Luke returned lightly. "I'm still getting used to the idea myself."

"You need time to get used to _us_?" Mara gave him a mock-glare. Oh, he was fun to tease.

"Uh, that didn't come out quite the way I meant," he backpedaled.

Mara fought down the grin that threatened to blossom on her face. "You don't say."

"We've got a long trek back to the _Falcon_," Luke noted, and Mara nobly let him get away with changing the subject.

"I don't intend to walk all that way," Mara returned, spotting Buaran's fancy landspeeder sitting empty near his yacht. She headed toward it with a brisk gait. Lady Buaran had left in the transport that removed her husband's body, so why not do her a favor and return the speeder to her mansion?

"Mara?" Luke called behind her. "Where's Guri?"

Mara slowed her pace, realizing she hadn't seen the human-replica droid since the commotion of Buaran's death. She circled the ship, eyes straining into the darkness for any sign of their wayward companion. She was much more receptive toward Guri now that she knew she wasn't competition.

"Mistress Jade," a cool voice echoed in the stillness, and Mara spun in surprise. Rarely could anyone, or anything, sneak up on Mara Jade.

Guri materialized out of the shadows, her damaged face adding a ghoulish tone to her already unnatural aura.

"Where have you been?" Mara demanded, ignoring the sensation she was feeling from Luke that she was acting like a disgruntled owner of the droid.

"I thought it best to conceal myself from the guards and medical personnel," Guri answered smoothly. "I have also neutralized the ysalimir."

Knowing the Bakurans' dislike of mechanicals, Mara couldn't deny the wisdom of the droid's actions. A quick cast of the Force also confirmed that the dreaded creature was indeed no more.

"Good idea, on both counts," Luke concurred, walking up to join the pair. He hesitated a moment, glancing at Mara before turning back to Guri. "We're going back to get the _Millennium Falcon_. Do you want to come with us?"

It suddenly occurred to Mara that Guri's part in this whole convoluted scheme of revenge was now over. The droid was free to once more roam the galaxy. Hopefully far, far away from her and Luke.

"I have my own ship in a hanger in the Extac District," Guri said simply.

"A ride, then?" Luke continued.

"Yes, that would be acceptable," Guri returned. She followed Luke toward Buaran's speeder, not so much as glancing right or left.

Mara wondered momentarily about the wisdom of leaving Buaran's yacht wide open, but Luke was obviously already way ahead of her. He detoured alone over to where Captain Harvis was eyeing them warily from the edge of the tarmac, then soon trotted back.

"They'll lock up the ship, and I assured them we weren't actually stealing the landspeeder," Luke said. He motioned Artoo out from his hiding spot behind a landing strut, and began fitting the astromech in the speeder's cargo compartment. "Lady Buaran must've done a pretty convincing job of vouching for us."

"Let's go then," Mara said, already sliding behind the speeder's controls. Luke and Guri had barely settled in before she zoomed out into the night.

**

It took only minutes to reach the hanger that housed Guri's personal craft, the _Stinger_. And several more minutes for Mara to tear Luke away from his unabashed ogling of the sleek Surronian Conqueror.

As Luke and Mara prepared to leave, Guri pulled a small chit from a pocket and handed it to them.

"The comm code to my ship," she said to their puzzled looks. "I am expecting an invitation to your wedding," Guri added, her expression displaying no emotion.

"Our...? How did you...?" Luke sputtered. Mara felt equally flummoxed. She knew they'd not given away any hint of their engagement, especially in Guri's presence.

"My study of human romantic behavior indicates an ending result of bonding." She tilted her head to one side. "Is this not true in your case?"

Luke and Mara looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Luke finally sent an _'It'll be all right'_ sensation, then turned to Guri.

"Yes, it's true. We are getting married," he said. "But it's not public knowledge yet, so..."

"I understand," Guri returned, and Mara had no doubt that the droid could be discreet.

Guri started to enter the _Stinger_ when Luke reached out and touched her arm. "Are you going to be all right?" he asked softly.

"I have the credits I earned from Lord Buaran," Guri replied, unblinking. "Do not be concerned for me, Master Skywalker. I am self-sufficient."

Luke nodded, then stepped back as Guri continued into the ship and began the start-up sequence.

"You think she has enough credits to get her face fixed?" Mara asked, as she and Luke returned to the speeder.

"You mean to something other than Callista's face?"

"Exactly."

Luke laughed lightly. "Mara, my love, yours will always be the only face for me." Leaning over, he gently kissed her, then leaned back in his seat and grinned as he sent her a flood of amorous affection.

****

By the time Luke and Mara had retrieved the _Falcon_, Han was already in a bacta tank, Leia constantly at his side. So it wasn't until the next afternoon that the four of them were finally gathered in his hospital room, awaiting his discharge. Mara had described the indignant glare they'd received when they'd released the butler Stephon from the locked closet, and Luke had relayed a summary of their short visit with young Malinza Thanas. Both were sporting new outfits, since any clothes they'd brought with them had been lost the previous day. Luke's attire looked more stylish than what he usually picked out, and Leia wondered if Mara had a hand in his selections.

"Now, you're sure the _Falcon_ is in a safe spot?" Han was asking Luke for what seemed to Leia as the tenth time. "Somewhere out-of-the-way, but still covered by security holocams?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Luke replied patiently. "Besides, you've got so many alarm systems installed, no one would dare get anywhere near her."

"And you activated all of 'em, right?"

"Every one," Luke assured him. "And we left Threepio and Artoo aboard as an extra precaution."

"Unless you wanted them to come visit you?" Mara asked. "Threepio was quite torn between his worry for your health, and his dislike of having to wear a restraining bolt."

"I've already got Leia fussing over me," Han grumbled, running one hand through his still damp hair. "I don't need Goldenrod, too." He scanned the room, then pointed to a table behind where Luke was standing. "Hand me my boots, would ya? I want to be ready when they spring me from this joint."

Luke brought the boots, but just as he was bending over to set them down, Han scooted out of bed, knocking against a repulsor cart which inadvertently spun aside and bumped against Luke's head.

"Ow!" Luke moaned, exaggeratedly rubbing the top of his head.

"Luke, are you okay?" Leia asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, uh..." He adopted a comical expression of confusion. "Who are you?"

For just an instant, Leia's heart was in her throat, until she detected the mirth in his Force sense. Mara was way ahead of her, already reaching out and smacking Luke on the back of his head.

"That's from me, too," Leia said, her relief on seeing that Luke still had his sense of humor overcoming any irritation she may have felt.

Chuckling, Luke caught Mara's hand as it pulled away, and the redhead leaned in against his side in a rather intimate gesture. Before Leia could blink, Mara was pulling Luke's head down and the pair were kissing, ignoring the open-mouthed stares from both Leia and Han.

"Uh... uh... that's _not_ from me," Leia finally stammered, too shocked to form any other intelligent comment. Han had been proclaiming his suspicions for weeks about Luke and Mara's infatuation with each other, and Leia had finally begun to believe him. But to see them locked in a passionate embrace right before her eyes...

"Yeah, Leia's days of kissing her brother are hopefully over," Han quipped with his endearing lop-sided grin. He shot Leia a 'told you so' wink before schooling his features into a more serious regard. "All right, you two. Spill the details."

The couple pulled back slowly, but didn't relinquish their hold around one another's waist.

"Well, you know how I like rescuing damsels in distress," Luke began, his twinkling blue eyes contrasting with Mara's emerald eye-roll. "Mara was stranded on this planet, so I swooped in. And we tromped through a cave for several days, and she graciously provided a tabulation of everything I've done wrong for the past ten years."

"And he was so grateful," Mara interjected, "he thanked me by bringing up a list of my own shortcomings."

"Few though they are," Luke said.

"True." Mara sent a warm smile Luke's way. "So we managed to clear the air between us."

"Which was long overdue," Luke added.

"And then we both realized we loved each other," Mara said softly. "We had bonded through the Force."

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Han snorted.

Leia nudged him quiet. "Hush."

Luke took a deep breath before continuing. "And in the midst of deathly peril, I eloquently proposed marriage."

"Eloquently?" Mara chuckled aloud. "With all your farmboy charm, you blurted it out before you lost your nerve."

Luke shrugged lightly. "Worked, didn't it?"

"Wait, wait!" Leia was almost beside herself with unanticipated excitement. "Are you telling us...?"

"No, let me guess," Han said, grinning wildly. "You two eloped before the accident, and you just now remembered it."

"You're married?!" Leia exclaimed, halting her rush to embrace her brother.

"No, no," Luke said quickly. "Not yet, but as soon as possible." He cast a warm glance Mara's direction.

"Oh, Luke, this is wonderful!" The joy Leia had felt the previous day when Luke revealed that his amnesia was cured was now multiplied a hundredfold. She hugged him so tightly it was a wonder he wasn't the next one with broken ribs. Mara didn't escape her well wishes, either, enfolding her in her arms while Han clasped Luke with his own congratulations.

"So I finally will have a sister-in-law to abuse," Han joked, also squeezing Mara in happiness. He wrapped one arm around Leia. "Well, darling, are you up for planning a big shindig of a wedding?"

"Uh, Luke?" Mara put in, her eyes suddenly narrowing. "Maybe there's still time to go with the elopement idea."

"Oh, no, you don't," Leia said. "There's no way you're going to deny me the chance to see my only brother married." She pursed her lips in thought. "I know the perfect place, too. The Room of a Thousand Fountains. It can easily hold several thousand people."

"Several thousand?" Mara's face paled, and Luke looked no better.

"And of course we'll have to broadcast the ceremony on the Holonet, so the entire galaxy can watch it live," Leia continued, her mind furiously thinking up new details to consider.

"The entire galaxy?" Luke moaned.

"Oh, and Mara, think what fun we can have, shopping for a gown."

"Uh, yeah," Mara said weakly.

"Buck up, the both of you," Han snickered. "Think of it like pulling a bacta patch off. Hold your breath, and the pain will be gone before you know it."

Leia nudged her husband in mock indignation. "Han!"

Han waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "And then you can get on with the fun parts of marriage."

Before Leia could chastise him further, Han was pulling her into a fiery kiss. She needn't have worried about embarrassing Luke or Mara, though.

They were too busy with a lingering kiss of their own.

ooOOoo

**Thanks for reading! There will be one more wrap-up chapter, probably posted in two days' time.**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Shattered Remembrance_**

**Chapter 30 **

_"You may kiss the bride."_

The words had been echoing through Luke's head for hours—ever since he'd heard them aloud and promptly acted on them. He kept feeling like he needed to pinch himself to be sure he wasn't dreaming.

Luke jumped slightly as slim fingers pinched him lightly on the cheek, followed by a soft kiss on the same spot.

"You're not dreaming," the newly sanctioned Mara Jade Skywalker assured him as she slipped into the seat next to him.

"It's not nice to hide your presence from the man you love," Luke chastised, his smile betraying his amusement.

"What, no comeback to stay out of your mind?"

"You can be in my mind all you want." He gratefully took a long gulp from the glass of refreshment she set in front of him, then looked at it in wonder. "I see you found a punch fountain that Wes and Hobbie haven't spiked yet."

"You sound disappointed."

"Of course not." Luke put on his best affronted look. "I just didn't know this reception business would last so late."

"We could leave anytime, I suppose." Her chin resting in her hand, Mara sported an expression that could only be described as hopeful.

"There're too many people we promised dances to."

"They'll get over it."

Luke grimaced as he gazed out into the room. "I don't think Leia would."

"You haven't danced with her yet?"

"She's been too busy, running this extravaganza," Luke replied, shaking his head.

"She has been a wonder, working herself tirelessly to keep everything organized," Mara said, lightly fingering the delicate flowers at her shoulder.

"Leia likes you. She was thrilled that we accepted her offer to help."

"She has become a good friend. Better than I ever imagined."

Setting his empty glass on the table, Luke reached over and clasped Mara's hand. "Leia was...amazed...that you kept the secret of our engagement all those months."

Mara cocked an eyebrow in skepticism. "Amazed? Or ready to blast me?"

"She understood. Eventually."

"Yes, I know." Mara's discerning gaze fell on a couple waltzing not far from their table. "Do you think that Chagian senator has any idea he's dancing with an HRD?"

"Probably not, and I hope no one tells him."

"At least she's back to looking like her old self, more or less," Mara commented. "Even if that means she's still a real knock-out."

Luke smiled at Mara's apparently envious statement, for he knew she was anything but. "Guri told me earlier that Madam Buaran sold the repulsor factories and moved back to Chandrila."

"I wish her the best. She didn't deserve that monster of a husband."

"Not everyone can be as lucky as you, dear."

"Lucky? I earned every kilogram of you."

They continued to watch Guri until Threepio clomped across the crowded dance floor and tapped the senator on the shoulder. He listened to the protocol droid's message, then frowned and left. Threepio stared at Guri a moment before turning and retreating to his station near the door.

Luke looked aside as Mara started laughing.

"What?"

"For one insane moment there, I thought Threepio was trying to cut in."

Luke picked up Mara's empty glass, sniffing the inside. "Have you been hitting the hard stuff?"

"Without sharing with you? Never." Mara gazed out over the crowd, then chuckled wryly. "Oh, oh. Here's come trouble."

Luke scooted his chair back, then wrapped one arm around his niece as she sidled up next to him.

"Hi, Jaina," he said. "You know, I think you look prettier tonight than you did at Lando's wedding."

Jaina fingered the pleats in her pink satin dress. "Daddy says I look like a princess. He said I was even prettier than momma."

"I think he may be right." Luke pretended to peer around the crowd. "But let's not tell your mother that," he added in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Aunt Mara looks the prettiest of everybody," Jaina said, gazing with affection toward her new aunt.

"Yes, she does," Luke agreed. "How do you think I got so fortunate, marrying the most beautiful woman in the galaxy?"

"Uh, you were just lucky?" Jaina frowned when her aunt and uncle exchanged snickers. "Are you still gonna dance with me, Uncle Luke?"

"In a little while, Jaina. I have to rest first."

"Okay." Jaina's mouth puckered as a figure approached slowly. "Here comes Jacen. He wants to dance with you, Aunt Mara. But he's scared to ask you."

Jacen was soon standing across the table from them, fidgeting nervously on the balls of his feet.

"Hello, Jacen," Mara took the initiative. "Are you saving me one dance for later?"

Jacen's brown eyes grew wide. "Really? Yeah. I mean, yes, ma'am. Aunt Mara. I'd like that."

"So what have you guys been up to all evening? Are you getting bored yet?"

"No. We've been playing with Valin and Syal and Myri." Jacen grinned. "Anakin has been floating a spoonful of camem-cheese dip around people, to see who'll notice. The girls think it's funny, but Valin is just mad 'cause he can't do it."

"I told him that you said we shouldn't use the Force to play tricks on people, but he wouldn't stop," Jaina said.

Luke held back a chuckle. "Maybe I'll overlook it tonight." He did his best to adopt a stern look. "As long as you don't bother people, or make a mess."

"Well, a little dip did get on the back of Admiral Ackbar's uniform, but I don't think he knows it yet."

Mara was holding one hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh.

Jacen looked over his shoulder. "I see Anakin's spoon floating by Mon Mothma. We'd better go stop him."

"Yes, I think you'd better," Luke agreed, releasing Jaina as she ran off with her twin.

As soon as they were gone, Mara let her laughter escape. "Stars, Luke. Do you think we should tell Ackbar?"

"You mean as practice for when we have children that pull tricks like that?"

"Our children will be perfectly behaved."

"Yes, dear. And krayt dragons make good house pets."

Mara swatted at him lightly, then entwined their hands once more, leaning back to again survey their guests. It wasn't long before a cool blue glance caught her eye. She smiled warmly when Talon Karrde strode forward and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Have I told you how lovely you look today, Mara?"

"You might've mentioned it," Mara returned coolly. "But I don't mind hearing it again."

Talon nodded genially, then took a seat. "And congratulations once more to you, Luke. Though I can't say I appreciate your taking my best associate."

"You seem to have compiled a long list of duties for her before you let her escape."

"Can I help it she's so capable?"

"Speaking of capable, we appreciate all you did to apprehend those troublemakers," Mara said.

"You ignited my suspicions when you stopped that former Imperial guardsman at the dressmaker's, Mara. I merely followed through and caught the rest of them. It was Luke here who convinced their ringleader of the errors of his ways."

"He does have a knack for that," Mara returned, squeezing Luke's hand. "I'm just glad that whole business was stopped before today. It would've been messy if that bunch had crashed the ceremony."

"From what we've been able to extract from them," Talon said, "there were originally twice that many involved in their plot, but the intervening months since the peace treaty served to cool the ardor of several of them."

"So, one good thing came of Luke's forgetfulness."

Luke shrugged nonchalantly. He was past the point of regretting his amnesia, feeling now that everything happens for a reason. "The Force works in mysterious ways."

"Now, don't you forget that you promised me a dance tonight, Mara." Talon bowed graciously, then strode smoothly back to his seat next to Shada D'ukal. Luke privately wondered if there might be another wedding waiting sometime in the future. Mara was of the opinion that Karrde would never settle down with a spouse, but how many people had said the same thing about her?

Catching his thoughts, Mara murmured into his ear, "Care to place a wager?"

"I'd never bet against a lady," Luke avowed, trying to look offended at the suggestion, and no doubt failing miserably.

"Spoilsport." Mara relaxed back into her chair, picking out all the expectant faces of their next dance partners. "We're never getting out of here."

"Should I lend you some of that farmboy optimism you're always kidding me about?"

"You may have to." Mara jerked her head up as a tall shadow crossed her face.

"Rrrowarr," Chewbacca rumbled, holding up a heaping plate of food.

"You can thank Han for making sure there was Wookiee fare on the buffet," Luke answered.

Chewie grunted again, and Luke translated for Mara. "He says he didn't think I'd ever get bonded." He paused, listening to the rest of the Wookiee's chortle. "But better late than never."

Mara laughed. "Don't you know it, Chewie. It took me a long time to get him here, but he's worth it."

His expressive eyes lighting up with mirth, Chewie howled in agreement before lumbering off.

"At least Chewie didn't ask me for a dance."

"I could call him back."

Mara managed to level her familiar _'Don't you dare'_ glare just before the next guest in the revolving wheel of visitors appeared. "Oh, no," she groaned.

"What a vision of radiance." Lando Calrissian took Mara's hand from Luke's grasp, urbanely brushing it with his lips.

"I already danced with you, Lando." Mara pulled her hand back and crossed her arms. "Twice."

"And enchanting dances they were, too," Lando returned, smoothing his moustache. "No, Tendra and I..." Lando paused, looking behind him, then beaming as his own wife approached. His velour cape fell back in gently overlapping folds as he gallantly took her arm. "We have an early morning business meeting—"

"And Lando does need his beauty sleep," Tendra teased, patting his hand affectionately.

Lando's deep laugh was honest and tender. Married life agreed with him, Luke decided. "So we've come to bid our farewells, and to again offer our most sincere congratulations."

"You're leaving already?" Mara sat up a little straighter, glancing at Luke. "Why can't we leave?"

"Uh, because we have obligations?"

"Yeah, they have to sweep the floor after the last guest leaves," a droll voice interjected.

Luke peered around the Calrissians to see Han sauntering their way.

"Oh, Han," Tendra admonished. "These two look so tired, they might believe such nonsense."

"Who says it's nonsense?" Han waved one hand across the ballroom. "This blowout cost so much, I don't think we have enough leftover to hire cleaning droids."

"Take it out of my dowry," Mara countered. She and Luke rose in unison. "Lando and Tendra were just saying good-bye." She embraced Tendra as Luke was receiving a hearty pat on the back from Lando.

Luke felt relaxed as the two couples exchanged hugs. The cessation of his amnesia brought the return of memories such as his brief spike of jealousy of his longtime friend. But that jealous outburst in the caves of Nirauan had disappeared as fast as it had surfaced, and Luke knew it would never rear its ugly head again. The bond that he and Mara shared was absolute; their love was untouchable. There would never be any room for envy or mistrust.

"Take care of this ol' pirate," Han directed Tendra as he relayed his own good-night.

"Don't worry, she does," Lando put in, wrapping one arm around his wife. "Luke and Mara, it's great to see you join the ranks of us happily married folk." As he and Tendra began walking toward the exit, he added, "Even if you did manage to put on an even bigger bash than we did."

With the top two buttons of his starched shirt open and his tie hanging loosely around his neck, Han plopped into an empty seat across from the newlyweds. "Ah, the happy couple. I can't believe you two haven't skedaddled away from here by now."

"Do Luke and I look like 'skedaddlers' to you?"

"Tonight you do, Jade." Han reached back and plucked a glass of bubbly intoxicant from a passing waiter. "Leia and I were afraid you'd bolt before we could get our promised dances."

"That's Jade Skywalker," Luke interjected before Mara could, sending a mental wink her way. "And if Leia doesn't hurry up and get over here, we still may."

"Hey, Princess!" Han yelled over his shoulder. Luke winced as nearby guests all openly stared.

"These two are anxious to begin the honeymoon," Han drawled to Leia as she hurried over—more to quiet her husband than anything else. "So if you want to spend any quality time with your brother out on the dance floor, you'd better get a move on."

"We didn't say—" Mara began, until Luke cut her off.

"That's right," he said, pulling Mara up with him. "We have a nice private suite awaiting us at an undisclosed, out-of-the-way location, and we can't wait to get there."

"I know," Leia said with a frown. "So undisclosed, you won't even tell us where it is."

"Sorry, sis." Luke gave a pointed glance toward a gaggle of flashing holocameras. "But the walls may have ears."

"It's bad enough you know where we're going for our honeymoon trip," Mara added.

"Only because that fancy new ship of yours isn't quite ready, and you had to relent into letting me give you a ride there," Han said, rising and holding out an elbow to his new sister-in-law. "And don't think I'm not half-expecting you to send word in the morning that you have a change of plans, and have skipped the planet on your own to the opposite side of the galaxy."

Mara laid one hand on Han's shoulder as he led them in a waltz. "And deny you the pleasure of all those pranks you no doubt have planted in our cabin on the _Falcon_?"

"Who, me?" Han grinned. "You think I could hope to surprise a pair of love-addled Jedi?"

"In a heartbeat." Mara gazed over to where Luke and Leia were dancing. "By the way, Han, thanks for your support while Luke was...well, not himself. I know I wasn't exactly as forthcoming as I could've been."

"I think I had the advantage in suspecting there was more than met the eye with you two long before the accident."

"Yes, so Talon informed me."

Han raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Voluntarily? Or did you squeeze it out of him?"

"Who, me?"

Han gave a throaty laugh. "I think we're going to get along just fine, Mrs. Skywalker." He smoothly whirled Mara in a fancy move that surprised her. "Who knew those twins would both pick such charming scoundrels to marry?"

**

"The wedding, the reception—everything has been perfect, Leia." Luke led them in the intricate steps of an Alderaanian waltz, thankful that Leia had given him lessons long ago. "Though earlier I did overhear Threepio suggest that Artoo should be helping to serve drinks."

"Like on Jabba's sail barge?"

"Ah, so that's where Threepio got the idea. I wondered why Artoo was warbling so loudly when he vetoed it." Luke chuckled softly to himself, listening to the music's lilting strains. He could feel Leia's love shining in her dark brown eyes. "Thank you so much for all your hard work. We'll never be able to repay you."

"Don't even speak such nonsense. You know I'd do anything for the two of you," Leia returned. "Anyway, somehow I think you and Mara enjoyed the Jedi ceremony more."

"We enjoyed them both, really. The Jedi one was just more...quiet, and private."

"And meaningful."

"Leia..."

Leia gave Luke that little grin that always told him she was kidding. Mostly. "I don't think I've ever seen you this content, brother," she continued, her tone turning pensive.

Luke smiled down at his beloved sister. "Probably because I've never been this content."

"The smartest thing I've ever done was to marry Han," Leia said, gazing across the floor at her husband. "Though some would say the most foolish."

"Not anyone that matters," Luke assured her.

"Luke, the best thing I can wish for you is that you'll be as happy with Mara as I am with Han."

"I will," he returned, his voice strong with conviction. He angled them close to where Han and Mara were dancing, then made it known that it was time to switch partners. Luke winked at his sister as he clutched Mara close, his hand curling around her slim waist. "I will," he repeated in a near whisper.

Mara had been a pillar of strength during his long illness. She'd protected him, taught him, and loved him. She'd preserved their bond when he didn't know it existed. Now it was time to shoulder his share of the responsibility. Time for his voice to also be heard when meeting the challenges that the galaxy would throw at them. His turn to help lead the way into the destiny of all their tomorrows. But this was not a debt that he needed to repay, for Mara would upbraid him relentlessly if he'd dare to think of their life in terms of liabilities and balances. They were one, united in breath and soul and love. They would always be so.

He and Mara didn't know exactly what the future held for them. No Jedi Master, least of all himself, had ever been that omniscient. The Force was simply telling him that at this moment in time, in this action in his life, all was _right_.

Luke didn't care who was staring or clapping or whistling. He cupped Mara's beautiful face, leaned down...

And then he kissed the bride.

**FIN**

**ooOOoo**

**Thanks to everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed this latest product of my overly romantic imagination. The wedding reception was based on Dark Horse's _Union_ comics, with minor adjustments attributed to Luke's long illness.**

**And a special thanks to all my faithful reviewers. Remember, if you log in to review, I'll send you a personal reply.**


End file.
